Firefly
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: In a world of conflict, mystery and danger, two people are brought together under strange circumstances. But, there is more than meets the eye and things might just turn ugly. Or even deadly. ShinjixOC
1. Prologue

_Hello minna! Finally Reira has a new story idea! xDD I actually have hundreds of story ideas but I haven't been excited about one of them so far…..I think this one might last…..I could only HOPE! _

_Pray for me! _

_**I do NOT own Bleach, if I did…..then well…Ulquiorra will be alive and well, Aizen would be dead (thanks to my awesome karate skills) and there would have been more romance! ;)

* * *

**_

_Prologue_

I felt the blood trickle down my face. I was breathing heavily and I could barely see. I stepped forward slowly towards the sounds of voices. I couldn't recognize the voices at all.

I made my way through the thick leaves and branches of the forest. I needed to get to the voices. I needed help. I was dying. He was dying.

As I slouched my way through the thick mud I found myself falling over. Due to my weak state I was unable to stop the impact of the fall and I landed face first on the ground. I lifted my head and spat out the mud that I nearly swallowed. I was too weak to stand up so I started crawling on my stomach.

I could see a light. I tried to move faster but my limbs were just about to give in. The pain stung through my body. It felt like hundreds of swords have stabbed me at different places.

When I finally reached the light I realized it belonged to the moon. I stopped moving and collapsed. I can't move anymore. Have I reached my end? Is this where I am going to die? Was I going to die without ever becoming a Shinigami? Was I going to die without being able to save his life? Was I going to die with no pride?

I lay there on the ground motionless. I could barely keep my eyes open any longer. It started raining. The little drops of water splashed against my aching body. Somehow it soothed the pain a little. I have always loved the rain. The bitter scent of freshness afterwards and the running streams. I closed my eyes and embraced my fate.

That's when I heard it. Footsteps. It was coming my way. Did my enemy found me? Did the ugly men dressed in dark green and black find me? Are they going to slice open my stomach and rip my throat out the way they did to my mother just before? I opened my eyes and forced my head to move.

I looked up into grayish brown eyes. It was a man. And he defiantly wasn't my enemy. His hair was long, blonde and cut straight. He had on a standard Shinigami Shihakusho with a white haori over it.

My eyesight was becoming blurry and I could no longer stay awake. I tried to keep my eyes open but my eyelids were too heavy. Before I completely passed out I whispered one final name.

"_Hikaru_."


	2. Just My Imagination

_Just My Imagination_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh, shut up you stupid clock," a certain blonde haired girl mumbled as she hit the top of her alarm clock and then turned back around and dozed off into the world of slumber.

A few minutes passed…..

"HOLY MOTHER OF SHINIGAMI!" Anjo Hotaru yelled as she sat up in bed and looked at the time.

_8:50_

Hotaru gawked at the alarm clock. There was no way it could be that late already! She's going to be late for her first day at the Shin'ou Institute of Spiritual Arts! And here all her life she's dreamt of becoming the perfect Shinigami!

Hotaru jumped out of bed tripping over the sheets in the process and fell face first on the ground with a "bang". Hotaru groaned and quickly stood back while rubbing her now sore nose.

She had ten minutes to get to class! This wasn't good! It's already bad as it is! Hotaru quickly pulled off her red sash that held her red shitagi (undershirt/dress) in place and pulled on her white kosode (shirt) and red hakama (pants) and tied her sash around her waist again. Hotaru then grabbed her white socks and sandals and pulled them on while hopping down the hallway of the female dormitory.

"Ohayo, Hotaru," a girl greeted as Hotaru passed her. Hotaru froze and ran on the spot and grinned.

"Ohayo, Miyuki-san!" Hotaru greeted back. Ichinose Miyuki smiled at her new friend.

"Why don't we walk together?" Miyuki suggested. Hotaru nodded.

"We're gonna be late, maybe we should run?" Hotaru suggested as she laughed nervously. Miyuki sighed and shook her head.

"As usual, you sleep in too much," Miyuki sighed. Hotaru pouted at her friend she only made the other day when the arrived at the dormitory.

Hotaru has envied Miyuki beauty since the moment she laid eyes on her. Miyuki was tall and slender with a heart shaped face and thick lips. Her eyes were shimmering gold surrounded by thick lashes. Her skin was creamy and she had long toffee brown hair that flowed down her back. She was a beauty. Unlike Hotaru who looked like a child.

Miyuki was strong and compassionate as well and her dream was to become the Fukutaicho of Hirako-taicho. Hotaru didn't at first understand why but apparently Miyuki had a crush on the guy. Now Hotaru has never met this Hirako guy, so she had no idea how to reply to Miyuki's little outburst.

When they reached the Academy building the two stood frozen in front of the gate in amazement. The building was absolutely beautiful! Large white walls, a golden pagoda roof and students all dressed in red and blue. Hotaru's eyes glistened in the sunlight. She was here! Finally after what seemed an eternity!

"We're here, can you believe it?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"No, I am too astonished for words!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Well, we better go find out which class we are in," Miyuki said. Hotaru nodded and the two girls headed for the entrance to the school.

* * *

"It looks like you made it to the First class, Hotaru," Miyuki said as she looked at the new enrollments on the board. Hotaru stood there staring at her name in utter shock. She wasn't even the strong or talented and yet she made it to the advanced class!? Hotaru scanned the names for Miyuki's name but it was nowhere in sight.

"Miyuki-san, where's your name?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki smiled half-heartedly and pointed to her name on the second class's board. Hotaru's face fell. And here she was hoping she would be in the same class as her only friend she had here!

"All well, I guess we can still hang out at break times," Miyuki sighed. Hotaru wasn't convinced that Miyuki was too happy about this. After all, it was Miyuki's dream to become a Fukutaicho.

"Yeah, we can still hang out!" Hotaru beamed. It was hard trying to act happy when you didn't exactly feel the way you were acting.

* * *

Hotaru pulled out her student handbook and opened it up to the page where the map of the Academy grounds was. She and Miyuki agreed to meet each other in the courtyard but Hotaru had no idea how to get there from where she was. Hotaru kept on walking as she studied the map not realizing the gossip that was going on around her.

"Hey, look, she's so small!"

"She must be some kind of prodigy!"

"As if, she's probably some weak noble brat!"

"I agree, she does kind of look weak!"

Hotaru snapped her head up and turned to face four students talking amongst themselves. She blinked, smiled at them and kept on walking. The four students watched her walk away and then each of them let out a sigh of relief.

"For a second there, I thought she heard us!"

"Weird kid."

* * *

"Miyuki!" Hotaru grinned when she spotted the toffee head sitting underneath a tree. Miyuki looked up and smiled. Hotaru sat down on the luscious green grass next to Miyuki and pulled out a box of Rice Balls she got from the Academy Cafeteria.

"Here, I hope you like Rice Balls," Hotaru said. Miyuki smiled and nodded and the dug into their meal.

"How was your first day?" Hotaru asked with her mouth full of rice.

"It was alright," Miyuki shrugged. Hotaru looked down at her feet. They came to the Academy to have fun did they not? To become stronger! To become Shinigami! And now Miyuki was acting all upset like this!

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair with her nose stuck in a book was walking around the courtyard until her feet hit something and she tumbled over with her face hitting the grass.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Hotaru asked when she realized that her legs were what caused this girl to tumble over. The girl sat up and rubbed her nose and then turned to face Hotaru and Miyuki.

"Yes, thank you," the girl smiled showing her perfect white teeth. Hotaru looked down at the book the girl was reading that now lay sprawled out on the grass. _Shinigami History Volume II?_ What kind of book was that?

Hotaru looked back up into beautiful sky blue eyes. The girl smiled again and picked up her book and stood up, dusting off her uniform.

"Sorry, I never look where I am going, my name is Emiko by the way, Emiko Murasaki," the girl introduced herself.

"It is very nice to meet you," Miyuki said before Hotaru had the chance to even open her mouth. Hotaru hasn't seen Emiko before. Well, not in her class anyway. Maybe Emiko was in another class.

"Which class are you in?" Miyuki continued.

"Oh, I am in Second Year Advanced Class," Emiko replied. Miyuki's smile faded as she looked down at her lap and sighed. Emiko blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Emiko asked.

"She's just upset because she didn't make it to the Advanced Class," Hotaru replied for Miyuki. Emiko crouched down so that she could look Miyuki in the eye.

"Don't let it get you down, us Advanced class is just a bunch of idiots who don't know how to control our Reiryoku," Emiko said glancing at Hotaru, "right?"

Hotaru chuckled and nodded. Miyuki looked up and half-smiled.

"You guys, you shouldn't say stuff like that," Miyuki mumbled as she blushed. Hotaru and Emiko giggled together.

"Well, it is our job to cheer up friends!" Hotaru said enthusiastically. Emiko nodded in agreement. Miyuki sighed.

"I guess you're right," Miyuki mumbled in defeat.

"Oi, Emiko!" a male voice yelled from across the courtyard. Hotaru and Miyuki looked up while Emiko looked over her shoulder only to see a guy running over to them with unbelievable bright blue hair and grey eyes. He was waving his arm and had a huge cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Hoshi, you shouldn't yell out like that, it attracts too much attention," Emiko scolded as she stood up from her crouching position. Hoshi shrugged.

"Whatever, we were looking for you, long time no see partner!" Hoshi grinned as he lazily put his arm around Emiko's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"As usual, you're as hyper as ever," Emiko sighed. Hoshi just kept on grinning.

"Indeed, I will never understand why an idiot like you have such a big mouth," another guy said as he stepped up next to Emiko. His hair was shoulder length and a dark brown. His eyes were also brown and he had on a pair of thick rimmed black glasses. He gently pushed it back up the bridge of his nose with his finger.

"Long time no see, Kiyoshi! You're a sour ass, as usual!" Hoshi yelled so loud the entire school probably heard. Kiyoshi covered his ears with his hands and sighed in frustration.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Nope!" Hoshi grinned as he let go of Emiko and danced off in the direction of another group of students. Kiyoshi and Emiko both sighed in unison.

"What an idiot," they said together. Hotaru and Miyuki glanced at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

After school Hotaru headed for Seireitei since she received a message from the Captain-Commander that he wished too see her. As usual, the gate guard Jidanbou was happy to see Hotaru and he let her in immediately.

"Thanks, Jidanbou!" she waved as he slowly closed the gate. He just smiled back. Hotaru sighed and headed for the First Division barracks.

Once she reached the building she took off her waraji (sandals) and left them outside. Hotaru then walked down the corridors and passed several Shinigami who bowed and greeted her. The First Division was probably the only Division aware of whom Hotaru was. Well, the teachers at Shinou knew but none of the other Divisions have met her yet.

Once she reached the old man's office she opened the door slowly. Hotaru was told a long time ago not to knock on the door by the old man himself. She objected at first since he might be in an important meeting but he brushed her off and said otherwise.

When Hotaru entered the large room she noticed that one of the Division Captains was with the Captain-Commander. Her haori had twelve written on it.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" Hotaru asked. Yamamoto Genryusai looked up while the Twelfth Division captain turned around to face Hotaru. The woman smiled.

"Not at all, we were just finishing," she smiled and then she turned back to Yamamoto, "I look forward to seeing her progress."

Yamamoto nodded and then the Captain turned to leave. As she passed Hotaru she smiled again but Hotaru could feel her reiatsu, it was very high. Hotaru could tell that this woman wasn't just your ordinary Captain.

"Hotaru, glad you could make it," Yamamoto said when the door closed. Hotaru blinked and ran up to his desk.

"Yeah, you should be more careful Jii-chan, people will notice something is up when they see messengers running after me," Hotaru scolded. Yamamoto chuckled.

"How else do I tell you to come here, then?" he asked in an amused tone. This part of the First Division Captain and Captain-Commander has never been seen. Almost no one have seen him smile or even laugh. Except for Hotaru that is.

"I don't know," Hotaru stated. Yamamoto chuckled again as he stood up and walked around his desk so he could pat Hotaru's head.

"Come, let's go for a walk shall we? Some of the Division members said they wish to see you again," Yamamoto asked. Hotaru grinned.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

"Good evening, taicho!"

"Evening."

"Good evening, taicho, Hotaru-sama!"

"Hm."

"Konbanwa, taicho, Anjo-san."

"Konbanwa."

Hotaru watched all the Division members bow and greet them as she walked next to Yamamoto. She has always found it amazing how the people would always greet the people who are ranked above them. Everyone had so much respect and dignity.

"Ne, Jii-chan, have you ever had a subordinate that didn't greet you?" Hotaru asked as she grabbed hold of the old man's arm since she was getting behind. He might seem old but he could still walk fast.

"There's a few of them," Yamamoto replied. Hotaru looked over her shoulder at the First Division members who were staring at her in awe.

"Why did you call me here again?" Hotaru asked after they turned a corner.

"I wanted to ask you how your first day of school was, actually," Yamamoto replied.

"It was good, I made it to the advanced class, even though I suck at everything," Hotaru beamed. Yamamoto chuckled.

"I made sure they put you into the advanced class, I want only the best for you," Yamamoto chuckled. Hotaru smiled.

"That's unfair, old man!" Hotaru pouted. Yamamoto shook his head.

As they walked down the corridor they passed another group of Shinigami. Hotaru only recognized one or two of them which means they were probably year six graduates from last year who have been accepted into the First Division.

"Konbanwa, taicho," the one Shinigami Hotaru recognized greeted as he bowed. The rest followed. Yamamoto nodded as they walked passed. Hotaru glanced over her shoulder at the group of newbies and noticed that they whispered something to the oldies.

"Who's the little girl?" one newbie asked. The older member raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" he asked. The newbies shook their heads.

"That's Anjo Hotaru, she's Yamamoto-taicho's granddaughter!"

The newbies' eyes widened at the same time and they gulped.

"He has a granddaughter?" they asked in unison. The older members nodded.

"Yeah, and she comes here often to visit, as you saw she has the Shin'ou uniform on. She's attending her first year at the Academy now."

"Wow, is it ok for squad members to talk to her?" one newbie asked. The older member looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Of course it is! She loves the Division almost as if she was the Captain of it!"

* * *

Yamamoto opened the sliding door to his office. Hotaru let go of his arm and ran up to his desk, jumping on it and making herself comfortable sitting crossed legged. Yamamoto shook his head as he sat down on his chair behind the desk.

"Jii-chan, when I learn my Zanpakuto's name, will you teach me Zanjutsu?" Hotaru asked out of the blue.

"You have a teacher at school who will teach you Kendo and Zanjutsu," Yamamoto replied. Hotaru pulled a face and pouted.

"But I want you, Jii-chan to teach me!" Hotaru groaned. Yamamoto sighed and shook his head. This girl was impossible! She just started school and she already wants a master.

There was a knock on the door before Hotaru could say anything else.

"Come in," Yamamoto said as he motioned for Hotaru to get off his desk. Hotaru huffed but got off anyway. The door opened and one of the Division members came in. He knelt down in front of Yamamoto's desk.

"The preparations for the tea party is complete, sir," the Shinigami said. Yamamoto nodded. Hotaru titled her head to the side causing her blonde hair to fall out of its loose pony tail she pulled it in before coming here. Hotaru glared at her hair. She has always hated tying it up. Perhaps she should never do so again.

"Tea party?" Hotaru asked when the Shinigami left.

"Yes, tonight is the monthly Division tea party," Yamamoto replied. Hotaru's eye sparkled at the news. She loved coming to her grandfather's tea parties! They were always so much fun!

Yamamoto looked up into his granddaughter's emerald green eyes that shimmered in the light. She had one of her childish grins on her face.

"You can come, you know," Yamamoto laughed. Hotaru's eyes shimmered even more.

"Really? But I might get back after curfew, and then Hokkaido-sensei will kill me!" Hotaru mumbled.

"Then tell her that I was the one who kept you up so late," Yamamoto suggested. Hotaru giggled. All well, who cares what the teacher thinks! She's going to the tea party whether she likes it or not!

* * *

"Bye Jii-chan!" Hotaru waved as she opened the sliding door and exited the tea party room. Yamamoto and all the Division members present waved and said good-bye back at the short and petite blonde girl whom they all loved.

Hotaru closed the door and headed for where she came in to get her waraji and head back to the Academy grounds which were actually located in Seireitei only in a separate space. Earlier that afternoon when Hotaru arrived she came through the Seireitei gate because she returned from an afternoon stroll through Rukongai. Normally such behavior was forbidden but no one dared to speak up to the Captain-Commander's granddaughter. Hotaru didn't like being treated like a princess by some of the adults who knew who she was. She was after all a normal girl, was she not?

Hotaru left the First Division barracks and walked slowly through the streets of Seireitei. It was quiet and peaceful so Hotaru decided to close her eyes and hum a song to herself. It's not like she was going to bump into someone.

_CRASH!_

Well, at least she didn't think she would. Hotaru fell over unto her butt when she collided with something hard yet soft at the same time. Hotaru rubbed her nose and looked up to see who or what she bumped into.

It was a Shinigami. His eyes were hazel. It looked like he was the lazy type due to his slouching. His long straight cut blonde hair rested on his shoulders. And his hands were tucked into his pockets.

"Oh, sorry," Hotaru mumbled. She didn't know who this guy was, but judging from his standard Shihakusho he was probably just a normal Shinigami. The Shinigami looked at her with a bored expression and pulled one of his hands out of his pockets and held it out in front of her.

Hotaru stared at his hand like it was some kind of strange object. Was this Shinigami going to help her up? How nice of him! Hotaru smiled and took his hand. The Shinigami helped pull her up and once Hotaru was back unto her two feet she dusted off her uniform.

"Thanks," Hotaru smiled. The Shinigami shrugged.

"No problem, kid," he replied in Japanese slang. Hotaru blinked and raised an eyebrow. He spoke a bit….different, didn't he? Hotaru smiled again and then she remembered that she needs to get back to the dorm.

"Gah, I'm late! Thanks again, mister!" Hotaru shrieked. She bowed to the Shinigami and then she ran off. The blonde Shinigami watched the girl run away.

"Taicho! You're not wearing your haori again?" a male voice asked as a brown haired Shinigami with black rimmed glasses and a Vice-Captain Insignia came running to the blonde. The blonde Shinigami shrugged. The brown haired Shinigami stopped next to the blonde and raised an eyebrow when he noticed the Captain was staring at the empty street.

"Did you see something, Taicho?" the brown haired Shinigami asked. The blonde turned to face the brown haired one and then he started walking in the opposite direction from where the girl ran off to.

"No, must ave' been my imagination," the blonde Shinigami replied. 


	3. It's Awakening

_It's Awakening_

Hotaru took off her waraji and slowly and stealthily slipped up the stairs. She was hoping Hokkaido-sensei was in her room for then Hotaru can get to her room without being caught for being out past curfew. Hotaru poked her around the wall to see if the coast was clear. It was.

Slowly she tiptoed down the hallway, trying not to make the wooden floor give a sudden squeak.

"Miss Anjo!" a female voice growled behind Hotaru. Hotaru froze in her place. Oh great, Hokkaido was in the hallway after all! Hotaru sighed and turned around slowly trying to keep her face straight. She smiled.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked as politely and innocently as she could. Hokkaido-sensei was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her long grey hair was tied up in a bun on her head and her eyes hid behind a pair of small pink rimmed glasses.

"Is there a reason why you are out past curfew? Did you go to the male dormitory?" Hokkaido-sensei asked in a gruff voice. Hotaru smiled as if she had no idea what the teacher was talking about.

"Oh no, sensei, I was at a tea party!" Hotaru exclaimed. Hokkaido raised a non-existent eyebrow. Hotaru never understood why Hokkaido-sensei had no eyebrows, it was really weird.

"A tea party, huh? Funny, I don't remember being invited," Hokkaido-sensei snapped. Hotaru laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you see sensei; it was a tea party run by my grandfather at the First Division barracks," Hotaru began explaining when an idea hit her, "oh, tell you what! Next time I will take you with me!"

Hokkaido-sensei's scowl disappeared and was replaced with hope and utter bliss. "Really?" she asked as her eyes glistened in the moonlight. Hotaru chuckled inwardly to herself.

"Yeah, sure, Jii-chan loves guests!" Hotaru beamed. Hokkaido-sensei let out a sigh of….longing? Hotaru gagged mentally. She surely did not want Hokkaido as a grandmother…..yuck!

Hokkaido must have noticed she was drifting off so she snapped back to reality and cleared her throat, her scowl returning.

"Ahem, yes, get back to your room, and don't let this happen again!" Hokkaido-sensei scolded. Hotaru nodded and then she ran off to her room.

Well, at least she got the no eyebrow freak out of her hair.

* * *

Hotaru closed her bedroom door behind her and sighed a huge sigh of relief only to nearly shriek the roof off when she spotted Emiko lying on her stomach on one of the beds and reading her book.

"Emiko!?" Hotaru nearly yelled. Emiko looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey, looks like we are roomies this year!" Emiko grinned. Hotaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Roomies?" Hotaru asked she walked over to her bed next to the one Emiko was lying on and sat down crossed legged. Emiko closed her book and rolled over unto her back.

"Yep, it's a custom here, one first year and one second year in a room, apparently that way we learn from each other," Emiko replied.

"Oh, well that kind of makes sense," Hotaru nodded, "why weren't you here a few days ago then?"

"Oh, once you finish first year you get to go on a vacation before the next year, I was still with my adoptive parents in West Rukongai until this morning."

"I thought holidays weren't an option here?" Hotaru asked.

"It isn't, but sometimes the higher ups are generous," Emiko grinned. Hotaru chuckled and grinned back. Hotaru yawned and stood up. She might as well get into her white shitagi and go to bed. Today has been a long day.

* * *

Hotaru wasn't paying attention to her Kido teacher's explanation of how the spells work and blah blah. No, she was staring out the window thinking about what a wonderful night she had last night at the First Division tea party. As usual, her grandfather always kept her entertained.

Hotaru watched some of the third years practice Kendo in the courtyard. Strange, normally Kendo and Zanjutsu class was inside the Gym. Meh, it must be a special today. Hotaru watched one girl swiftly knock the wooden sword of her opponent out of his hand and caused him to fall over on his butt. Hotaru sighed, oh how she wished to do Kendo and Zanjutsu! Of course, she has the class a bit later but she will only learn the basics. She is yet to learn her Zanpakuto's name and use it.

Hotaru shifted her gaze to the blue sky. What was her Zanpakuto's name? She wished she knew. She wished she could find out soon.

* * *

"Taicho, can I come in?" Aizen Sousuke asked as he stood in front of the sliding door to his captain's office.

"Yep, c'mon in, Sousuke!" the reply came from the other side. Aizen opened the door and walked up to Hirako Shinji, Captain of the 5th Division's desk. He placed the pile of paper he had with him unto the desk and let out a sigh of relief.

"Here is some of this week's paperwork, sir," Aizen said as he bowed. Shinji stared at the pile of paper as if it was a curse; he then looked up at his Vice-Captain.

"Well, watcha lookin at me for, eh? Sign away!" Shinji stated as he kicked up his feet and placed them on his desk. Aizen suppressed a vein that wanted to pop on his forehead.

"Taicho, I can't always sign the papers in your name, it's your job you took on when you became a Captain!" Aizen objected. Shinji yawned and placed his arms at the back of his head and leaned back.

"I ain't some signing machine," Shinji snorted. Aizen sighed and took the paperwork and walked over to his desk, sat down and started reading over and signing. Shinji watched Aizen from the corner of his eye. Now then, how about a nap?

* * *

Hotaru placed both her hands on the wooden katana. She stared at the object in amazement. This wasn't her first time seeing one; after all her grandfather was a teacher. She just has never touched one. It wasn't a real sword but it was a weapon. And it was enough to send her into a frenzy.

She was here! She was going to learn Zanjutsu! She was going to become a Shinigami! Hotaru frowned all of a sudden at the word Shinigami. Why did she want to become a Shinigami so badly? She remembered that ever since she was a little girl she's dreamt of becoming a Shinigami. Or at least, when Yamamoto found her and helped her and taught her of the Shinigami.

Hotaru took a deep breath and looked up at the classmate she will be sparring with. Since the two of them have actually never sparred with anyone or even use a sword the teacher will demonstrate first.

Namikaze-sensei walked up to Hotaru placed his hands on her elbows showing her the best way to stand. She listened to his every word. She didn't want to mess this up. She wanted to prove herself to the others. She wanted to prove herself to her grandfather.

Her classmate, also known as Enju looked nervous as Namikaze-sensei walked up to him and guided his stance. Hotaru felt kind of sorry for Enju, he is probably so nervous because he has to fight a girl and losing to a girl……isn't a very nice feeling. But Hotaru is not going to give up her chance to become a good sword's man. She's has to beat him.

Namikaze-sensei moved out of the way and sat down.

"Begin!" he said. There was utter silence. Hotaru and Enju both inched their toes forward a bit. They both swallowed the lump in their throat. The room was filled with a thick and heavy silence. The entire class' eyes were focused on this fight between the son of a teacher and a normal girl. Or so they thought.

Hotaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. Her eyes snapped open and then she lunged for Enju. She jumped up into the air and brought her sword down sideways. Enju yelped and blocked the attack just before it hit his neck. He stumbled backwards.

Hotaru landed gracefully on her feet and looked up into her opponent's eyes. His eyes held fear. 'And fear was unacceptable in a Shinigami!' Hotaru's eyes widened. Did she just think that? Hotaru frowned at herself. Her mind was talking to her as if she was a legendary Kendo master. But she wasn't so, why?

Hotaru pushed the odd thoughts away and ran up to Enju again. This time she brought the sword up above her head and brought it down in a swift motion. Enju yelped again and just blocked it. Hotaru did not stop instead she pulled back the sword and attacked from another angle.

The fight continued that way for a few minutes. Namikaze watched the fight in amazement. He has never seen something like it before. Anjo Hotaru has never used a katana before and yet she was fighting as if she had years of knowledge. No, he has seen something like this before. Once before. An old student of his. What was her name again?

Never mind, it's been at least a hundred years since he trained the student he was thinking off so it's only natural that he wouldn't remember.

Hotaru jumped back to catch her breath. Maybe she should slow down a bit? She has been only attacking until now and it takes a lot of energy. If she becomes too weak Enju might have an advantage. Hotaru closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"_Take deep breaths and believe."_

Hotaru's eyes shot open. She looked around. No one in the room could have told her that. They were all too concentrated on the fight. Besides, it was a woman's voice that said that. Hotaru blinked in confusion.

Hotaru shook the thought off and took another deep breath and closed her eyes again. '_Concentrate_' Hotaru told herself. Enju noticed Hotaru's not concentrating on him so he decided to make his move.

Enju approached Hotaru slowly. He tried not to make a sound for if she heard him then she will block his attack. Enju lifted his katana above his head.

Hotaru pictured herself in an open plain of grass with Enju standing across from him. There was no one else around. Just the two of them with their katana. The wind was stirring the grass from its still state. Hotaru felt at ease. It's almost like she never ran out of energy. Her arms felt like they have been swinging swords around for years. Like she was a Kendo Master.

Enju was just about to take his last step before swinging down his katana when the wooden board of the floor creaked. Hotaru's eyes snapped open and brought her katana up and knocked Enju's out of his grasp. Enju fell over on his butt and Hotaru pointed her wooden katana at his throat. He gulped.

Namikaze's eyes widened when he saw Anjo Hotaru's eyes. They were no longer Emerald green but shone a bright blue. Namikaze narrowed his eyes. He has seen those eyes before. Hotaru lifted her sword again to attack Enju but Namikaze used Shunpo to get over there quickly and grabbed Hotaru's arm.

"Enough, Anjo, you have defeated him," Namikaze said. Hotaru's eyes returned back to normal and she calmed down. She blinked in confusion.

"Huh? What happened?" Hotaru asked. Namikaze let her go. This girl, there was something about her that wasn't normal.

"Winner, Anjo Hotaru," Namikaze announced. The class erupted into a round of applause. Hotaru blushed and look down.

"That was an amazing show, Anjo," Namikaze began after everyone settled down, "you have extraordinary skill and when you realized that you were exhausting yourself you calmed down and meditated in the depths of your soul, I could expect no less from the Sotaicho's granddaughter."

Hotaru's cheeks turned bright crimson and the entire class let out a loud "WHAT!?"

Namikaze frowned: "What, did you not know that Anjo is Yamamoto Genryusai-dono's granddaughter? Sheesh, news spreads slower than I thought."

* * *

Hotaru was walking down the hallway of the Academy building on her way to the courtyard to meet up with Emiko and Miyuki again. She was getting all kinds of different looks from each student. Some looked surprised, other seemed pissed off and other just snarled at her. Hotaru ignored them, looks like Namikaze-sensei was wrong about the news spreading slow thing. The whole school probably now knew who she was.

"Did you hear? She's the Sotaicho's granddaughter!" one whispered.

"No way, that ugly little snot?"

"I kind of think she's cute, maybe she likes Taiyaki?"

"I wish I could be her!"

Hotaru tried to ignore the vein that wanted to pop out on her head. The last thing she wants to do is cause a commotion.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Yamamoto said while he signed a sheet of paper. The sliding door to his office slid open and in stepped Namikaze-sensei. He had a serious expression on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Aah, Namikaze, what brings you here?" Yamamoto asked. Namikaze walked forward a bit and then he knelt down on his knee and bowed his head in respect.

"It's about Hotaru-sama, sir," Namikaze replied. Yamamoto stopped midway of signing a paper when he heard his granddaughter being mentioned. He looked up with an amused expression.

"Oh?" he asked. Namikaze bowed his head lower.

"I saw her fight today, for the first time, she has wonderful skill, sir, just like I would expect from your granddaughter," Namikaze explained. Yamamoto smiled to himself but outside kept his stern face.

"And? What good does it do to tell me this?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sir!" Namikaze said sternly as he lifted his head to face the Sotaicho. Yamamoto sighed and put down his pen and sat backwards in his chair.

"Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked. Namikaze closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"I think, her power is awakening faster than we anticipated," Namikaze replied. This sparked Yamamoto's interest for he opened his closed eyes and narrowed them.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I saw it with my own eyes, sir, its awakening…..it will probably fully awaken by the end of the year," Namikaze replied. Yamamoto closed his eyes again and sighed.

"Now this is quite the predicament."

* * *

Hotaru walked through the streets of Seireitei. It was late again and she was heading back to the dorm from her grandfather's place. She was walking down the same street she was last night. For some reason she wished she could see the blonde Shinigami again.

She wanted to know his name. She wanted to know why he was walking around so late so close to the First Division barracks. She wanted to know why he spoke in Japanese slang. Dammit, she was just curious!

She stopped at the spot where she ran into him. It was quiet. There was no one there. She should have known. Of course he wouldn't be there! Why would he? He was just walking around last night. Why would he come back?

For some reason, Hotaru found herself wishing he was thinking of her too.


	4. Under the Stars

_Under the Stars_

_Snow was falling from the heavens. The small houses were all shut to keep the warmth inside. The streets were deserted. No one was around. It was quiet. The people were too afraid to go outside._

_A breeze traveled through the village causing one lonely woman to shiver. She was walking in the freezing snow with no shoes. Her long black hair was blowing in different directions. Her piercing blue eyes were searching for something. _

_The woman wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. Her kimono wasn't keeping her very warm in this horrible weather. Well, she did run as fast as she could from her home to get away. She didn't have time to grab something warm._

_The woman's eyes stung of warm tears when the thought of home popped up in her head. She can never go back there. She ruined it. She should never have been born. She was a shame to this world._

_The woman kept walking slowly. Her feet dragged through the heavy snow. I felt like they were going to fall off – it was that cold. The woman closed her eyes. She will most likely die of frostbite. Oh, what she would give to die. If she disappeared then the world would become whole again. The world didn't need her._

"_Woman, why walk with no shoes?" she heard a man ask her. The woman opened her eyes and came face to face with the eyes of a bounty hunter. _

"_Why, sir, for as foolish as I am I forgot to put on my shoes when I escaped my home," the woman replied. _

"_You ran away? Yet another pitiful case, come with me woman," the man said. The woman looked at the man with a questioning gaze. _

"_Why would a stranger ask a woman to go with him? Am I not a mystery to you, sir?" the woman asked. The man smiled inwardly to himself._

"_Why, since when do women ask questions? I am simply astonished by your beauty and pity you," the man replied. _

"_Then I believe going with you doesn't seem so bad, but I can't promise to stay, for a woman has wings that love to fly."_

Hotaru opened her eyes when the sun shone through her window. What a strange dream she had. Hotaru turned her head to face Emiko's bed only to see Emiko fast asleep with her back to Hotaru.

Hotaru sat up and looked at her alarm clock.

_6:13_

It was still early. Hotaru pulled the covers from her legs and placed her feet on the floor. She wiggled her toes and stretched. Today was going to be a strange day. Hotaru stood up and walked over to the window of her room.

The dormitory grounds were silent. Everyone was still fast asleep unless some people liked waking up to train in the morning. Hotaru glanced at the alarm clock again. Perhaps training was a good idea.

* * *

Hotaru's branch she picked up from the ground clashed with her imaginary dummy for the millionth time. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek from her forehead. She stepped back out of breath and tired. Why wasn't it working?

Yesterday she could have sworn when she was meditating in her mind that she heard a voice…..and then she felt wonderful, like she was floating on clouds. And before she knew it the teacher was trying to stop her from really killing Enju. Just what happened to her yesterday? Why did she act the way she did? Who was she? What was she?

Hotaru closed her eyes and took another deep breath. A few seconds past and then her eyes shot open and she lunged into the air and swung her fake sword. It hit the tree she was using as her dummy with a powerful thud. The branch snapped in half like it was a small fragile twig.

"Useless thing," Hotaru mumbled as she dropped the broken branch and fell over on her back unto the luscious green grass. She watched the green leaves move with the wind above her.

It was time to head back to the dorm. Hotaru after all wanted to take a bath in the dorm public bath after her sweaty workout. The sun was higher up in the sky now than when she woke up. The air smelled of fresh cherry blossoms and pine. Hotaru walked up the wooden stairs slowly savoring the wonderful feeling of a wonderful day. For some reason it felt like nothing strange has happened at all.

Perhaps, the day won't be so strange after all?

* * *

Miyuki and Hotaru agreed that they will meet in the training garden instead of the courtyard today since they decided to spar together lunch time. Hotaru was confused on how they will spar since they didn't have any weapons yet but Miyuki will probably find a way.

When Hotaru reached the training gardens Miyuki was already there. Hotaru grinned and walked up to her and gave her friend a hug.

"So, what are we fighting with?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki held up two wooden katana with a sly grin on her face. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that!?" Hotaru asked as she took one from Miyuki and ran her hand over the wood as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I had Hoshi snatch it on cleaning duty in the store room, that kid will do anything for a date," Miyuki said as she laughed at her own accomplishment. Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"You promised to go on a date with Hoshi? You barely even know the guy!" Hotaru exclaimed. Miyuki shrugged.

"He gets along well enough with Emiko, besides its only one date," Miyuki replied. Hotaru got into her fighting stance and so did Miyuki.

"What about Hirako-taicho?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki's serious face didn't waver at the mentioning of her crush. She stepped forward a little.

"One date won't hurt, besides I haven't seen Hirako-taicho since I was a child," Miyuki replied as the two started to walk in a circle while facing each other and staying in their fighting stance.

"You've had a crush on him that long?" Hotaru asked with her eyes wide. Miyuki blushed and nodded.

"I met him at my mother's tea house. He tends to take afternoon strolls a lot. I once saw him walking through the streets past midnight as well."

"Wow, and you fell in love when you saw him?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki's blush deepened.

"Uh not really, he's not exactly a bishounen in my case, I fell in love when a group of men was trying to pick me up right in front of my mother in the tea house and he chased them away," Miyuki replied as she glanced to the side.

"Ooooh, a knight in shining armor?" Hotaru teased. Miyuki's blush turned crimson and she dropped her fighting stance.

"Shut up!" Miyuki yelled in embarrassment. Hotaru chuckled.

"Sorry, I won't do that again," Hotaru apologized. Miyuki mumbled something under her breath and got back into her fighting stance.

"What about you Hotaru?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru blinked.

"What about me?" Hotaru asked.

"I heard about you being the Sotaicho's granddaughter. Is it true?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru sighed inwardly. She should have known that it would reach her friends eventually.

"Yeah," Hotaru sighed, "it's true."

Miyuki looked up in amazement and…….envy?

"Wow, what an honor that must be! I never knew that he had children though."

"He doesn't," Hotaru replied shortly. Miyuki raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" was all that came from the toffee head. Hotaru burst out laughing at Miyuki's expression.

"I'm adopted," Hotaru answered Miyuki's silent question. Miyuki suddenly got a sad look on her face.

"Oh….I didn't know, did your parents die?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru's amused expression didn't waver much to Miyuki's surprise.

"I don't know them, I don't even know if I was born here," Hotaru replied. Miyuki bit her lip.

"Oh……sorry…" Miyuki mumbled. Hotaru shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me! But the fact that we aren't sparring is!" Hotaru laughed as she lunges for Miyuki's neck.

* * *

Hotaru and Miyuki decided after their little sparring session that they will walk home together after school. Hotaru was eager to hear more about Miyuki's mother's wonderful tea house and her life. Miyuki was looking for company since she hated being alone.

They bumped into Emiko on the way and she decided to join the two girls.

"So, Emiko," Hotaru began asking, "you have a boyfriend?"

Emiko stopped walking and blushed. The two younger girls stopped as well and blinked. Did she hit the spot?

"Uuuh well, no….not really," Emiko mumbled as she played with her fingers. Hotaru got a smug look on her face.

"Ooooh?" Hotaru coed as she deliberately invaded Emiko's personal bubble by poking her head right under Emiko's gaze which was on the ground.

"No, really, I don't like anyone!" Emiko laughed as she shook her head and waved her hands. Hotaru narrowed her eyes and stood up straight.

"Not even a Kiyoshi or Hoshi?" Hotaru asked. Emiko shook her head.

"Not even a bit?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, not even a bit," Emiko replied as she still shook her head. Miyuki and Hotaru glanced at each other and shrugged.

"If you say so," the two said in unison.

* * *

Hotaru sat with her grandfather in front of the board of Shogi (game similar to Chess) trying to figure out what move she should do next. Playing Shogi with one of the wisest men in Soul Society isn't very easy.

"How was school today?" Yamamoto asked. Hotaru moved one of her pieces and yawned.

"It was cool, Miyuki and I did some bonding," Hotaru replied. Yamamoto looked up in interest.

"Oh so? Ichinose Miyuki I presume?" Yamamoto asked. Hotaru nodded.

"She's a very bright child, her father was an excellent Shinigami back in the day," Yamamoto stated as he moved one of his pieces.

"Hmhn," was all that came from Hotaru. It was silent for awhile as they played Shogi.

"Ne, Jii-chan?" Hotaru broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Why do you always send a messenger for me to come here, I can't visit you everyday!" Hotaru groaned. She didn't mind coming here or anything but doesn't her grandfather have better things to do? Besides, Hokkaido-sensei isn't listening to her excuses anymore.

"You don't have to come tomorrow, I just felt like playing Shogi for some reason," Yamamoto replied. Hotaru fell over comically. What the hell? That was his reason? Hotaru sat back up for it was her turn.

"Well, I should go now, Hokkaido-sensei is starting to suspect me for sneaking around the male dorms!" Hotaru moaned. Yamamoto laughed.

"Yes, yes, go, go!"

* * *

As Hotaru walked down the streets of Seireitei she once again found herself walking down the street where she met the blonde Shinigami. For some reason she kept on wishing that he would for some odd reason be there.

When she reached the spot where she fell over she once again got devastated by the fact that he wasn't there. How many times does she have to tell herself that he won't come there again? He could have walked that way once for a meeting with someone or something! After all, he looked old enough to have a girlfriend.

Hotaru sighed and walked over to wall of the long buildings that run through Seireitei. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on her butt. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them. She buried her face in her knees and closed her eyes.

Why did she feel this way? For some reason she was curious about this stranger. He fascinated her. His strange long blonde hair with bangs, his hazel eyes that could be mistakes for grey eyes in bad lighting, his facial expression always revealing his upper row of teeth and his hands in his pockets while slouching were all strange to her.

Hotaru sighed at herself for being so curios. Curiosity killed the cat did it not? Hotaru turned her head so that she could look at the one side of the street only to be caught off guard when she noticed someone was sitting on the roof.

Her eyes widened when she realized the person's hair was long and blonde. His back was turned to her but she could see him from the side. He was here! The blonde Shinigami was here!

Hotaru stood up and jumped unto the roof. The Shinigami was sitting with his legs wide spread. His elbows were resting on his knees and he seemed to be looking at the moon. As usual, his upper teeth could be seen.

Hotaru walked over to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then turned his attention back to the moon.

"Well, if it isn't the Shinigami who I bumped into the other night!" Hotaru beamed. The Shinigami didn't move. Hotaru rolled her eyes and sat down next to him also staring at the moon.

"Do ya always come ere'?" the blonde suddenly asked. Hotaru glanced at him for a second and then looked back at the moon.

"No, just when I want to see my grandfather or he wants to see me," Hotaru replied. The Shinigami didn't reply.

"What bout you?" Hotaru asked.

"Nah, only when I take my afternoon stroll," the Shinigami replied, "and I end up takin this path."

"Oh," Hotaru said astonished. It seems like this guy let his feet take him somewhere instead of choosing where to go himself. For some reason the fact that he takes afternoon strolls sounded familiar to Hotaru. She shrugged it off and continued to look at the moon and stars.

"Do you always walk late at night?" Hotaru asked.

"Nah, I take my stroll at different times a day."

"Oh."

There was silence for about at least ten minutes. To Hotaru it was torture. It felt awkward sitting with this absolute stranger on a roof. But at the same time she felt at home for some reason.

Hotaru remembered how she complained earlier to her grandfather about how Hokkaido-sensei will kill her if she's out past curfew again. Hotaru sighed and stood up. The Shinigami looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"I better go, a student has a curfew!" Hotaru said cheerfully although she didn't feel like leaving just yet.

"Yeah, don't want yer teacher to bust me out and kick my butt," the Shinigami said sarcastically. Hotaru chuckled and jumped off the room. She turned around and waved and then ran off.

Hirako Shinji watched the short blonde haired girl run off. He heard someone come up to him but knew who it was without having to turn around.

"Taicho, you're not wearing your haori again? What's with you lately?" Aizen Sousuke asked. Shinji stood up ignoring his Vice-Captain's question. Aizen frowned.

"Taicho?" Aizen asked. Shinji glared at him and then looked away and walked the opposite direction the girl ran again. Aizen watched his captain walk away. Just what was that all about?


	5. A New Bond

_A New Bond_

The next few days after that Hotaru has been spacing off a lot more than usual. She didn't pay attention in Kido or Kendo theory classes. She didn't try her best in Kendo anymore mainly because she didn't want to hurt anyone. And she also drifted off into dream world during lunch break.

Miyuki and Emiko one day looked at each other with worry when they realized their friend was staring at the tree, again.

"Is she sick?" Miyuki asked. Emiko shook her head. The two shared a room at the dorm, if Hotaru was sick she would have known.

"Maybe she lacks sleep?" Miyuki suggested. Emiko shook her head again. Hotaru hasn't been going out after school lately and came back late at night like last week. She's been home all afternoon and evening and went to bed early. So that wasn't an option either.

Hotaru sighed again and took a bite out of her dumpling. Miyuki and Emiko shrugged and also continued eating their lunch. They'll have to ask her later what her problem was.

* * *

"Taicho, could you please do your paperwork, it's been sitting there for the entire week now," Aizen asked as Shinji lay on the couch in his office, his arms behind his head and his one leg crossed over the other.

"Shaddup, Sousuke, I told you to sign them for me, didn't I?" Shinji asked. Aizen sighed.

"Taicho, it is not a Taicho's job to dump it on his Fukutaicho."

Shinji shrugged: "Well, I guess I ain't a normal taicho then!"

"Taicho….." Aizen began again but Shinji sat up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm getting there! Sheesh, stop being such an ass, Sousuke!"

* * *

When the three girls headed for the dormitory Miyuki asked if she could hang out in Hotaru and Emiko's room before she goes to hers. The two girls said that it was fine so when they arrived at the dorm they headed for the dorm hot spring first before heading to their room and retiring for the day.

The three girls relaxed their muscles the minutes they set foot in the warm waters of the spring.

"Aah, I love the fact that the dorm here has a hot spring," Emiko sighed. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"So, Hotaru, you mind explaining why you have been so dazed lately?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru acted dumb and tilted her head in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about? I have been acting like the normal me," Hotaru lied through her teeth. Her two friends looked at her as if she was some kind of idiot.

"Yeah, right," Miyuki mumbled. Hotaru grinned. Looks like she got away this time!

"Well, I am going to the Real World tomorrow with my class for an excursion to purify dummy hollows," Emiko changed the subject, "I won't be back in time to walk home with you."

"An excursion already? Wow! Good luck!" Miyuki exclaimed. Emiko smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" Emiko said happily.

"Say, Emiko when do we get a Katana?" Miyuki asked.

"You'll probably get it by the end of the term and you will have it all through your Academy days until you get your Zanpakuto…..which awakens at different times for different Shinigami," Emiko replied.

While the two girls talked about school Hotaru thought about what it would be like to be a Shinigami and be able to talk to anyone you like at any time. Her thoughts for some odd reason suddenly drifted off to the blonde Shinigami again. Just why did he seem so……interesting to her?

* * *

Once Hotaru was sure Emiko was fast asleep she slipped out of her bed and grabbed one of her casual kimonos and put it on. She then grabbed her waraji put them on and quietly opened the door.

She tiptoed down the hallway trying not to make a sound since everyone including Hokkaido was asleep. Hotaru tiptoed down the stairs slowly and when she reached the bottom she allowed her feet to run towards the Gotei 13.

Once Hotaru reached the area she was heading for she slowed down and walked slowly. Since it was late the streets were completely deserted and the only noise you could hear was the occasional laughter or so from some of the houses that she passed.

Finally Hotaru reached the street where she met the blonde Shinigami and she jumped unto the roof. He wasn't here…..maybe his feet lead him somewhere else this time? Hotaru sighed in frustration but sat down anyway.

And here she thought she will be able to see him again. All well.

Hotaru watched the stars for awhile until she saw movement next to her. She turned her head to see who was here only to see that it was the Shinigami she was hoping to see.

"Ain't you supposed to be sleepin?" the Shinigami asked as the corner of his lips curved into a sly grin.

Hotaru shrugged: "I can break the rules every now and then."

The Shinigami chuckled. Hotaru noticed that he was cracking his fingers as if trying to loosen them up.

"What happened to your fingers?" Hotaru asked.

"Paperwork is such a bitch," the Shinigami yawned. Hotaru sweat dropped. Paperwork? Was he a seated officer? Probably since he didn't have an insignia or haori but he did seem powerful.

There was silence again between the two but this time it didn't seem so awkward. Hotaru however did still wish she could tell him something. Maybe ask him questions about himself? But she didn't know where to start. So instead they sat there in silence enjoying the view together.

Hotaru felt so comfortable that she didn't even realize that she fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Hotaru opened her eyes. She cringed at how bright it was.

"Where's my curtain?" she mumbled. That's when she realized that she wasn't on her bed. And that she was outside. Hotaru sat up in shock and looked around. She fell asleep last night!

Hotaru looked down only to notice that a haori has been placed over her to keep her warm. She blinked. Did a captain walk by last night and feel pity to the girl asleep on the roof? Or did Blondie ask his Captain to come and find the girl who fell asleep while sitting next to him?

Hotaru looked down at the number on the back of the haori. It was the number 5. So the haori belonged to the fifth division captain? Hotaru sighed. Well, she'll have to keep it because he probably wants it back.

Perhaps she should take it to her grandfather…..and that's exactly what she did. She stood up and ran towards the First Division barracks.

Hotaru was greeted by everyone she passed. Hotaru greeted everyone back with a smile. Once she reached her grandfather's office she opened the door and ran up to his desk. Yamamoto looked up in confusion.

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Yamamoto asked.

"Jii-chan, can you give this back to the taicho of the Fifth Division?" Hotaru asked. Yamamoto blinked at the haori his granddaughter stuffed into his face.

"Where did you get that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Um…….I don't know actually…." Hotaru mumbled. Yamamoto chuckled and took the haori from the girl's hands.

"Thank you, I will make sure that the fifth division Taicho receives it," Yamamoto said, "by the way, its 9:30 already."

Hotaru's eyes widened and then she shrieked a loud "WHAT!?" that was probably loud enough for the entire Seireitei to hear. Hotaru said good-bye to her grandfather and dashed out of his office.

She was in so much trouble!

* * *

"Eh!? Taicho, you lost your haori?" Aizen asked as he stared at his laidback captain who was sipping on green tea as if nothing happened.

"Yup," Shinji replied as he put down his cup on his desk. Aizen mentally slapped himself.

"Taicho, you do realize that you can't go to a Captain's meeting without it?" Aizen half asked half stated. Shinji shrugged.

"I can't help it, Sousuke, the wind must hate me," Shinji said calmly. Aizen sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Hotaru slowly opened the door to the classroom and sneaked in while the teacher demonstrated something on the blackboard. She tiptoed in to her desk as quietly as she could.

"Anjo-san, glad you decided to join us," the teacher said. Hotaru froze in her sport and in an instant everyone turned to look at her. She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, sensei, I got distracted," Hotaru replied. The teacher sighed and put down the chalk that was in his hand.

"This isn't a carnival we're running here, I would have to ask you to refrain from going to the boys' dormitory at night," the teacher said sternly. Hotaru blinked and raised an eyebrow. Boys dorm? Hokkaido must have told the teacher that's what Hotaru does! She groaned inwardly. Stupid no eyebrows! The class giggled.

"Oh, I was with my grandfather, sir," Hotaru corrected. The teacher crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, is that so? Just because you are the Sotaicho's granddaughter you can get away with any excuse, well I have had enough of this nonsense, you have cleaning duty after school for the rest of the week!" the teacher scolded and then he turned around to continue his lecture.

* * *

_CRASH!_

Shinji went flying backwards when Sarugaki Hiyori's foot found his face. He crashed into a nearby wall.

"As usual, your face was super easy to step on today, dumbass!" Hiyori laughed as she pointed at him. Shinji sat up holding his bloody nose.

"Hiyori, how dare you-!" he began yelling.

"What? I'm not apologizing!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"I haven't even said anything!" Shinji yelled back. Aizen sighed. It was always like this when they arrived at the First Division barrack for a Captain's meeting.

"Now, now, Hiyori, let's apologize to Hirako-taicho now," a gentle female voice said. Hiyori stopped pulling faces at Shinji to face her taicho and person she saw as her mother, Hikifune.

"Kirio-taicho," Hiyori mumbled. The Twelfth Division captain smiled at Hiyori. Hiyori huffed.

"Sorry, Shinji," she mumbled. Hikifune smiled and then turned to enter the building. Hiyori followed after her. Shinji stood up, wiped his nose and also made it towards the door.

* * *

"Hirako-taicho, where is your haori?" Kyoraku Shunsui asked as the Captains all made their way to the meeting room.

"Wind stole it," Shinji replied shortly. Shunsui raised an eyebrow. That's rather odd, isn't it?

"It appears we will have to make a new one," Ukitake Jushiro stated.

"Nah, I'll find it, somewhere buried in a hole, probably," Shinji shrugged. Shunsui and Jushiro glanced at each other.

Once they all gathered inside the First Division meeting room, Yamamoto walked in with his vice-captain and sat down on his chair.

"Well, we are going to go over the monthly events but before we start," Yamamoto began causing everyone to panic, "Hirako, I have your haori here."

Shinji blinked as the First Division vice-captain walked up to him and handed him his haori. He smiled inwardly at himself. She probably dropped it off this morning.

"Well, you did say you will find it in a hole somewhere, perhaps the person who found it did!" Shunsui laughed. Shinji wasn't listening though for he knew exactly who found it and how she found it.

* * *

After that night, Shinji and Hotaru both would always sneak out of their rooms and go to the place where they met. They would every night just sit there and stare at the moon and stars. Sometimes they talked to each other about some random things. However not once have the two asked anything too personal.

They didn't even know each other's names yet.

Tonight is one of the nights where the two sat together in silence and watched the stars.

"Ne, don't you have better things to do than sit here? Like family?" Hotaru asked. Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Nope, and my room stinks," Shinji snorted in reply. Hotaru giggled and lay down on her back to get a better view of the stars. Shinji watched her even though she was unaware of it. "What about you?"

"I have my grandfather, but since I stay at the dormitory I have to be in bed by curfew….so my room stinks too," Hotaru replied as she laughed at herself.

"That's not what I meant." Hotaru looked at Shinji in confusion.

"Then what did you mean?" Shinji lay down on his back next to her.

"What bout yer parents?" Shinji asked.

"I don't have parents, I never knew them. Jii-chan took me in nine years ago," Hotaru replied. Now that she thinks about it, what was she doing before Yamamoto took her in? Surely she would remember something from the days before then!? So why?

Maybe she doesn't remember because she died in the human world. That makes sense.

Kind off.

There was silence again as the two enjoyed the solitude. With each other the two felt like they were at home. It was a comfortable and a wonderful feeling.

After another hour or so Shinji finally stood up.

"Well, ya better get goin fore that teacher of yers snaps," Shinji suggested. Hotaru sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, I guess," Hotaru groaned. Shinji smiled and ruffled the blonde girl's hair. Hotaru blushed at his touch. For some reason it made her feel all tingly inside.

"Keep fightin, Hotaru," Shinji grinned and then he vanished in a flash step. Hotaru blinked as she stared at the spot where he once stood.

"_How does he know my name?_"


	6. Miyuki's Crush

_**Happy New Year!**_

* * *

_Miyuki's Crush_

Hotaru and Miyuki were sparring in the training gardens again during their lunch break.

"How did you swipe the katana this time?" Hotaru asked in amusement as she ran her fingers over the wooden sword.

"Since my first date went so well with Hoshi I thought why not a second date?" Miyuki grinned. Hotaru's jaw dropped. _Literally._

"Eh!? You're going on a date with him again?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki rested the wooden katana on her shoulder and nodded.

"Miyuki, what if Hirako-taicho catches you?" Hotaru asked sarcastically. Miyuki stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, I'm an adult already! I can do whatever I wish!" Miyuki huffed. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're an adult and Hoshi and I are not," Hotaru replied.

"Just because you are nineteen years old doesn't mean you're not an adult," Miyuki corrected, "we're not in the real world anymore, Hotaru."

"Yeah well, to me it still counts," Hotaru replied as she swung the sword a few times to test it, "besides, my Jii-chan says I'm still a child."

"Pfft, he _is_ your grandfather, all grandparents say that."

Hotaru chuckled and stretched her arms above her head. Then the two girls got into their fighting stances.

"I'm not going lightly on you today," Hotaru warned.

"Me neither."

Emiko walked up to her two friends who has just begun their sparring match and was swinging their katana around and blocking attacks. Emiko smiled and sat down against a nearby tree trunk and opened her new book she got from the library.

A few minutes later Emiko noticed that students were running towards the entrance of the school building. Emiko raised an eyebrow.

Hotaru and Miyuki noticed it too since everyone was screaming like fangirls. Or fanboys. Hotaru and Miyuki walked up to Emiko.

"What's going on?" the two asked in unison as they breathed heavily. Sweat was running down their foreheads. Emiko looked at them and shrugged.

When Hoshi came running past, Emiko immediately stopped him.

"Hoshi, what the hell is going on?" Emiko asked. Hoshi looked at her as if she was the most idiotic person in the world.

"Didn't you hear partner? They say a taicho and his vice-captain came down from Seireitei!" Hoshi exclaimed and then he ran off again. Emiko, Hotaru and Miyuki's eyes widened.

"A taicho?" the three yelled in unison. Immediately the three ran towards the entrance to have a look.

* * *

When Hotaru, Emiko and Miyuki reached the entrance to the Academy grounds there were already so many students bunched up together in two rows leaving a walkway open for the taicho to pass through. Emiko, Miyuki and Hotaru had to push their way through to the front since they were shorter than the guys who were at the back.

"Ow, stop pushing me!" Emiko groaned.

"I'm not pushing you!" Miyuki objected as the squeezed their way through all the bodies. Hotaru and Emiko reached the front first. Both girls' eyes widened at what they saw.

Two men were walking down the walkway. In front was a man half-slouching, his hands in his pockets. His long blonde hair rested on his shoulders and his hazel eyes looked bored. He had on a standard captain's haori. Behind him walked a man with shaggy brown hair, a Fukutaicho insignia around his arm and his brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Unlike the captain he actually looked entertained, kind and well……more sociable.

Hotaru couldn't believe her eyes! The blonde Shinigami all this time was a taicho!?

Miyuki still struggled through the crowd to get to the front. Suddenly out of nowhere a force pushed her forward. Just as she reached the front she fell over her own two feet and fell right in the middle of the pathway just in front of the taicho who was walking lazily. He stopped when he saw a girl with toffee colored hair trip in front of him.

The crowd immediately went dead quiet. Well, she did kind go and fall in front of one of the thirteen strongest men in Soul Society. It was something to be ashamed off. The brown haired Fukutaicho stopped behind his taicho and was about to step up and tell the girl to _move_ but when she looked up and her eyes widened to dinner plates he kind of felt sorry for her.

Shinji stood there in utter silence and shock. A million different emotions washed over him right at that very moment.

"Miyuki?" he asked as if he was wary if this toffee head really was the girl he used to see at his favorite tea house.

Miyuki sat there in shock. He was here! Right in front of her very eyes!

"H-H-Hirako-taicho!?" she finally managed to blurt out. The Fifth Division captain smirked and pulled his one hand out of his pocket and held it out to help the poor girl up. She took his hand while her ace turned crimson and stood up.

The crowd watched the scene in amazement. The taicho didn't get pissed off? He actually knew her name?

Hotaru stood there in utter terror. He was…..he was…..he was Hirako Shinji? The man Miyuki loved. Hotaru suddenly felt a pang of anger and jealousy tug at her heart. She clenched her fist and bit her lip. She couldn't stand watching this scene play out before her.

"Taicho, we should be heading ba-"Aizen began to say but was cut short.

"Shaddup Sousuke, all yer ever do is order me around, I'm the taicho ere' ya know," Shinji hissed. Aizen shut his mouth and bowed his head in respect.

"My deepest apologies, sir," Aizen muttered. Shinji snorted and let go of Miyuki's hand. Miyuki's heart was beating at a super fast rate. She couldn't believe that after all these years she found him! She thought she would have to wait until she had graduated.

Hotaru couldn't watch the scene any longer so she turned on her heel and tried to run but it didn't work out so well due to the crowd. Hotaru cursed under her breath and squeezed her way through.

Shinji caught a glimpse of long blonde hair from the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better view only to see a familiar figure run away from the scene. Shinji wondered why the girl was so hasty to suddenly leave.

All well, he might just as well hang out with Miyuki for awhile. After all, he hasn't been to the tea house in a few years.

* * *

When Hotaru ran off she climbed a large cheery blossom tree to hide from anyone who might possible have followed her. A cool and gentle breeze rustled the leaves and flowers above Hotaru's head.

She didn't understand why she felt this way…..why was she jealous of Miyuki? Miyuki was her best friend wasn't she? Emerald green orbs looked down in shame at two small petite feet. She was acting like a spoiled little brat.

"_No you're not."_

Hotaru's eyes snapped up. Again? That strange and gentle female voice was talking to her again! Hotaru gulped, the first time the voice spoke to her was back when she was fighting Enju in Kendo class. What if the voice makes her become wild and go on a fighting spree again?

The voice chuckled: _"I'm not the one who made you blood thirsty."_

Hotaru frowned. What other voice could it have been? Hotaru closed her eyes and tried to remember the voice she heard first. Although they sounded the same there was something different now that she thought about it.

The one voice was deep, feminine and demanding. The other one was soft, feminine and almost protective?

"_That's right."_

'Who are you? And what do you want from me?' Hotaru asked herself. An uncomfortable silence followed. The voice never replied. Was Hotaru going mad? Perhaps she has officially gone insane….

Hotaru let out a heavy sigh and rested her head against the tree trunk. She closed her emerald green orbs and let the solitude of being alone calm her. The breeze gently whipped her long blonde locks against her face but Hotaru ignored the tickling feeling. Soon, Hotaru felt herself drift off into the world of dreams.

* * *

_It was cold. For some reason Hotaru felt cold embrace her body. A shiver rolled down her spine. A small and cold dot landed on Hotaru's face causing her cheek to tingle. Large emerald orbs fluttered open slowly. Her thick black lashes kissed her cheekbones as she blinked a few times._

_The sky was an unbelievable bright blue. If the sun was shining, why did Hotaru feel so chilled to the bone? Hotaru slowly sat up, it wasn't an easy feat since her limbs were numb from the cold. Her clothes felt heavy and wet and clung to Hotaru's skin like she was a magnet._

_The world around her she has never seen before in her life. Everything was covered in thick white snow. No wonder she was so cold, she's been lying in snow all this time! Hotaru scanned her surroundings with her eyes. It seemed to be a pine forest, except it didn't look familiar. All the tall green pine trees were covered in white snow._

_There was no one around._

"_I see you're finally here," a female voice said. Hotaru's eyes widened. It was the same voice she head earlier when she was still sitting on the tree trunk! Hotaru slowly turned her body but winced whilst doing so. It felt like hundreds of pins and needles were being poked into her at once. Hotaru looked up into beautiful reddish pink orbs._

_The woman standing in front of Hotaru swept her breath away. On her head were layers of sweet curled candy floss white hair. Reddish pink orbs were kissed by thick black lashes; her cheeks flushed pink and her skin a pale ivory. Around her neck was a golden chain carrying a golden key. The woman had on a snow white Furisode that covered her feet completely. A polite smile was playing on the woman's lips._

"_W-who are you?" Hotaru managed mutter as she tried to form words on how to explain this goddess that stood in front of her. The woman's smile only broadened as she took a step closer to Hotaru, a crunch could be heard in the snow as the woman moved gracefully – almost as if she was dancing ballet._

"_Why, I am _____" the woman replied as her voice went into a squirmed muffle. Hotaru frowned. What did the woman say was her name? 'I can't hear her….'_

_Hotaru moved her legs to try and stand up but for some reason her legs would not budge. Hotaru panicked. Did she injure herself? Slowly Hotaru tried to push herself up from the ground by using her fists. Her legs still, would not budge. She looked up at the woman questioningly. The woman's smile never faded._

"_What do you want from me?" Hotaru asked as she started to feel intimidated by the woman's permanent smile. The woman took another few steps forward until she was almost in front of Hotaru. She kneeled down in front of Hotaru so she could look her in the eye._

"_I am you, and you are me," the woman replied as she reached out and placed her freezing cold hand against Hotaru's cheek. Hotaru felt a strong pulse of reiatsu flow through her from the moment the woman touched her. A lump formed in her throat and a bead of sweat appeared on her forehead. This woman was not someone to be messed with. Her Reiryoku level was high, Hotaru could feel it._

"_W-where am I?" Hotaru stuttered. The woman moved her hand from Hotaru's cheek down to her neck, further down until she reached her right arm. Hotaru swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the woman slide her hand under her kosode and shitagi. Hotaru wished she could pull away…..but for some reason she could barely even feel her own fingers._

"_You feel it, don't you? This burning sensation of power," the woman said calmly as she pulled down Hotaru's Shihakusho's sleeve. Hotaru felt like she was going to throw up. The woman smiled wider and trailed a pattern with her finger right underneath Hotaru's shoulder._

"_The Kanji for Spirit," the woman whispered. Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked down at her arm and sure enough, there on her arm was a black tattoo of the Kanji "Seishin" (spirit). Hotaru stared at the tattoo in disbelief while the woman trailed her finger over it._

"_W-where did that come from?" Hotaru stuttered after struggling for quite awhile. The woman smiled showing her teeth this time. _

"_It's been there ever since you were a baby, Hotaru," the woman replied. Hotaru blinked. What was the woman talking about? Hotaru hasn't ever seen it on her before! And she certainly wasn't planning to get a tattoo any time soon. The woman pulled away and stood back up again. Hotaru pulled up her sleeve as quickly as she could._

"_Remember this, Hotaru," the woman warned as she slowly started to denigrate into dust, "that seal is proof that you are the one."_

_Before Hotaru had the chance to ask the woman what she meant the woman vanished as the dust got carried away by a light breeze of sudden cold wind. Hotaru suddenly felt her eye lids become heavy and then she collapsed into the freezing cold snow.

* * *

_

_CRASH!_

"Owwww!" Hotaru groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around her. She was back at the academy! She looked up; she must have fallen out of the tree just now where she fell asleep.

Wait….fell asleep? Hotaru's eyes widened. That was a dream she just had? But it felt so real! Hotaru pulled down her Shihakusho sleeve and looked at her upper right arm. The tattoo for "Seishin" was gone. Hotaru sighed of relief.

"It was just a dream!"

Hotaru stood up quickly and stretched her limbs. Sleeping in a tree probably wasn't the best idea. Her back hurt as hell now. Hotaru sighed and dusted off her uniform. She might as well get back to the dorm, school is probably over anyway. Dammit, she missed Kendo! All well, just one lesson won't hurt.

Hotaru ran around the building to get to the front instead of going through the building itself. It was dead silent compared to when it was school hours. When Hotaru reached the front she slowed down and started walking slowly towards the gate. She wasn't in a rush to get back to the dorm so maybe she should stop by the market on her way back?

Hotaru looked up at the sky, the sun was already setting so the sky cascaded different shades of pink, purple and orange. It was the most beautiful sight Hotaru has ever seen. Hotaru closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Hotaru heard a familiar female voice ask. Her eyes snapped open and she turned her gaze to where the talking came from. Hotaru's eyes narrowed when she saw Miyuki drag Hirako-taicho by the wrist out the school gate. She was having a hard time since Hirako-taicho seemed to be holding back for some reason.

Miyuki turned around revealing a large smile on her face, her eyes were sparkling and her lips seemed more…..kissable? Hotaru tried not to gag. She understood that Miyuki liked Hirako-taicho and all but……acting like a complete freak to impress him? Not so nice.

"Sorry, I got paperwork to do," Shinji apologized. Anger flashed through Miyuki's eyes.

"Aw, come on, Hirako, we haven't seen each other in years!" Miyuki whined and she latched herself to Shinji's arm. Shinji looked at her from the corner of his eye. Dammit, the chick was getting on his nerves. In a few years she sure changed…..a lot. She used to be a shy and distant girl. Now? She's a loud mouthed bitch. That's how Shinji would put it. She was practically throwing herself at him.

"Sotaicho will get angry at me, ya know?" Shinji tried to turn her down but she didn't bat an eyelash.

"Pfft, let him get angry, I'll get Hotaru to bribe him or something," Miyuki said as she batted her eyelashes and purposely brought her face closer to Shinji's. Now this was going too far.

Aizen Sousuke who was watching the scene from a little bit away sighed. He has followed the two around all day and his feet were sore from the constant torture the toffee head girl put him through. She even made him make her tea! What does he look like? Some servant?

Hotaru has over the entire few minutes she watched Miyuki flirt with Shinji started to grow veins all over her forehead. She has had enough of this! She's going to give Miyuki a piece of her mind! Hotaru stomped her way over to the toffee head and blonde head and stopped in front of them, her arms crossed. She tried to smile but it didn't work out that well.

"Hey, Miyuki" Hotaru greeted as nicely as she could. Miyuki glared at Hotaru for interrupting her but smiled a fake smile.

"Hey, Hotaru, what brings you here? You skipped Kendo," Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, I needed some time to think, say how about the two of us go and have some Okonomiyaki?" Hotaru suggested. She glanced at Shinji who gave her a silent thank you. He unlatched himself from Miyuki's grasp and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that's a good idea, I really need to do paperwork," Shinji laughed. Miyuki didn't look happy but she sighed in defeat and mumbled a "fine" after awhile. Hotaru grinned and grabbed Miyuki's arm and dragged her off to the market.

Shinji watched them leave and Aizen walked up to his captain.

"That girl is rather interesting, don't you think Taicho?" Aizen asked.

"Who? Miyuki?" Shinji asked. Aizen shook his head.

"No, the other one," Aizen corrected. Shinji fell silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah, she's interestin' ol'right."


	7. Message in the Rain

**(A/N: Kido = Demon Arts, Hakuda = hand-to-hand combat, Zanjutsu = cutting technique (using Zanpakuto), Hoho = step method (Shunpo). Let me know if there are other Japanese words you are confused about!)**

_Message in the Rain_

It's been three months since the school year has started and everything was now going in full mode. Teachers gave homework and assignments, students were ordered to train amongst themselves and soon the test series will start.

Hotaru was going ecstatic about the tests that were coming up. They were mostly written tests but the Zanjutsu and Kendo tests were actually fighting an opponent using a wooden katana. Hotaru was looking forward to that. The kido test was also a written one, since they haven't really started on actually using kido yet. They were still learning the boring basics of it.

Hotaru asked Emiko to train with her, mainly because she was still pissed at Miyuki for being such a flirt but also because of what Miyuki called her after she dragged her away from Shinji to go eat Okonomiyaki about a month and a half ago.

"_You're such a bitch, you know that? Couldn't you tell I was trying to spend some time with him? I only get to see him once every now and then due to his busy schedule and yet I see you everyday! We could have gotten Okonomiyaki some other time! Why do you want pancakes anyway?" _

Hotaru sighed. Miyuki has ignored her ever since. Not that Hotaru cared but still it did hurt her. After all, weren't the two friends?

Hotaru hasn't seen Shinji since then either. She hasn't gone back to the place where they usually watch the stars from. She just wasn't in the mood to face him or Miyuki. She needed some time alone. At least Emiko was still super supportive and nice.

Hotaru and Emiko sat down at lunch under a tree in the training gardens to eat their lunch first before training. What surprised Hotaru was the fact that Hoshi and Kiyoshi was with Emiko too. Hoshi was sitting crossed legged on the grass, munching in something that looked like a dumpling. Kiyoshi was resting his back against a tree trunk while reading a book and chewing on a long piece of grass.

"Hiya, Firefly! I was starting to think some hot guy suddenly carried you away!" Hoshi grinned when Hotaru joined them. Hotaru raised an eyebrow and Emiko smacked Hoshi on the head.

"Ow, aww, what gives, partner?" Hoshi groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"Don't call her that, besides, you'll scare her since you're the type to carry girls off," Emiko scolded him. Hoshi grinned showing his white pearly teeth.

"Why? Firefly is her name, ya know! Besides, I will never carry poor Ho-chan away! Miyuki is much more my style," Hoshi replied. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"I don't mind him calling me Firefly, as long as he doesn't call me Ho-chan again, it makes sound like a whore," Hotaru told Emiko with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Emiko sighed: "Fine."

Hoshi hugged Emiko: "Thanks, partner!"

Emiko rolled her eyes and pulled Hoshi off of her, "Yeah yeah, just get off."

As they ate Hotaru noticed that Kiyoshi never really joined in the conversation. He seemed to enjoy being in his own little world where he can sit and read his book. Hotaru couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking…..

Emiko stood up and stretched, "Well, we better get sparring!"

Hotaru nodded and got up as well. Hoshi handed each a wooden katana he stole from the store room again and the two moved away a bit from where the two boys were sitting so that they won't hurt them.

"We can spar after school too," Emiko suggested as she swung the sword around a bit to get used to it.

"Yeah, but with what?" Hotaru asked.

Emiko grinned: "I have a katana or two in my closet."

Hotaru's eyes widened. Wow, now that she didn't know! Sweet, more training! Luckily the teachers promised to hand out wooden katana to each freshman at the end of this week so then Hotaru will have her own. And after the tests the real katana will be handed out.

Hotaru was really looking forward to that.

Emiko got into her fighting stance showing that she was ready. She only had one hand on the hilt which meant she was going to use Kendo against Hotaru but Zanjutsu instead. Hotaru smirked. Perfect, she's been waiting to test her Zanjutsu skills, Miyuki always used Kendo – it was a pain.

"You better watch out, I am a second year, my Zanjutsu is a bit more advanced," Emiko warned. Hotaru laughed.

"If I didn't know you better I would say you just boasted!" Hotaru laughed while holding her sides. Emiko laughed too. Hotaru then got into her fighting stance also only using one hand on the hilt.

"You do realize that in Zanjutsu you can use Kendo at any time, right?" Emiko asked. Hotaru nodded. She knew that she could put her other hand on the hilt at any moment in the fight. Their teacher always said if it feels like you're being overpowered combine all the skills you know. Even add in Kido if it's needed.

A smile played on Emiko's lips and then she vanished. Hotaru's eyes widened. Shunpo? Emiko could use Shunpo already? Well, Hotaru knew a bit of Shunpo but she still doesn't know enough to be able to use it. She could however see Emiko to block her attack from behind.

"Nice," Emiko commented as she vanished again and appeared in front of Hotaru. Hotaru swung her sword and blocked the attack.

"Your Shunpo is very fast for a second year," Hotaru commented. Emiko vanished and re-appeared where she stood before attacking.

"I get that a lot," Emiko smiled.

"You should teach me," Hotaru stated.

"Sure, why not? And while we're at it," Emiko said as she dropped her sword unto the ground, "let's use Hakuda too!"

* * *

The first year advanced class stared at the sheets of paper that was handed to them by Namikaze in shock. Lots of shouts of joy/excitement and whispering could be heard through the classroom. But nothing could explain the excitement rising inside of Hotaru.

She was shaking – that is how excited she was. If you looked at her in a quick glance you would think she was scared or maybe nervous. But that wasn't what the short blonde girl was thinking or even feeling. She felt like jumping up into the air and shouting out how much she loved the world.

But of course, that would attract unnecessary attention. Namikaze cleared his throat to get the class's attention. The class quickly quieted down and was now paying attention to their teacher.

"This is the first excursion of the year, normally we don't send you out at all until third term but since you are all very talented the higher ups changed their minds," Namikaze began explaining, "you will be traveling to the human world with three sixth years to fight dummy hollows."

The class went into a rapid whispering and cheering again. Hotaru grew a large and excited grin on her face. She gets to fight hollows now! They weren't real but they were still hollows. Technically. This was going to be one of her favorite moments in her life! She could already feel the sensation of slaying a hollow run through her veins.

"Any questions?" Namikaze asked after the class quieted down again. A girl at the front raised her hand.

"Yes, Aikawa?" Namikaze called as he looked into the eyes of the girl.

"Sensei, who are the three sixth years accompanying us?" she asked. Namikaze smiled and closed his eyes.

"That, you will have to wait and see," Namikaze replied causing the class to erupt once again into whispers and cheers. Hotaru watched her sensei turn around and start writing down something unto the black board. Just why wouldn't he tell them who were accompanying them?

* * *

The week passed slowly and was annoying the hell out of Hotaru. She was so excited about the trip to the Real World that she could no longer contain herself. When she arrived at the place where she and Shinji hung out at night for the first time in months she was jumping up and down causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Well ain't ya all excited?" Shinji asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. Hotaru beamed and twirled around.

"We're going on an excursion Friday and I am just so damned excited!" Hotaru exclaimed as she twirled around. Shinji chuckled and sat down, Hotaru shortly joined him. Truth be told, she hasn't seen him since the accident with Miyuki and she was kind of curious as to why he didn't tell her he was a Captain. He even wore his haori now, probably too lazy to take it off. Hotaru couldn't see what division he was from because his darn hair was in the way but she had an idea. After all, he was the only one who knew she fell asleep on the roof. Which probably meant he was the one who covered her in his haori.

"Taicho of the Fifth Division, eh?" Hotaru asked amused. Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"What bout it?" Shinji asked. Hotaru giggled and brought her knees close to her chest.

"You never told me," Hotaru mumbled. Shinji tore his gaze from the blonde girl and turned his attention back to the stars.

"I thought it won't matter," Shinji replied. Silence fell after that but it wasn't uncomfortable. It actually made Hotaru calm after a day of jumping around in excitement and sparring with Emiko and Hoshi. The bastard finally decided to spar with her. And damn was he strong. Not as strong as Emiko but still, he had manly strength which Emiko did not.

A sudden drop of water landing on Hotaru's nose caused the two to look up at the heavens. Another few drops landed on Hotaru's face until the rain started to become harder. The two sat there in silence in the freezing cold rain. They didn't move an inch, for some reason it felt good being out in the rain. Even if they did get soaked to the bone.

Hotaru suddenly felt something jerk inside of her and then she was no longer on the roof in Seireitei.

The place where she was she has never seen before. The buildings were all tall and looked very strange. The sky was dark grey and in different spots in the large area were large white towers. Hotaru looked around but couldn't see any signs of life. So she decided to walk around for a bit.

She came across a group of people dressed in the Shin'ou Academy uniform. She recognized them as her classmates. Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw herself standing amongst them. Just what was she seeing? Was it some sort of vision of the future? Suddenly the images warped and changed, showing Hotaru with four other people. She recognized two of them one of them being Aikawa.

A group of massive hollows were surrounding them and the one person she didn't recognize was bloody and tired.

One of her classmates, who she remembered to be named Isao, was staring at the hollows in complete and utter fear. He was mumbling something about how they are going to die. Hotaru wished she could help them but before she could move closer she suddenly snapped from her daze and was back in Seireitei on the roof.

Hotaru gasped when she suddenly felt the cold rain hit her skin. Shinji was looking at her with a very confused expression on his face.

"Ya ok?" he asked. Hotaru gasped for air. She didn't know what she just saw but it scared her. She has never been freaked out like that in her life. Shinji noticed that the girl seemed to hyperventilating so he stood up and picked her up bridal style and flash stepped away to the nearest shelter.

* * *

Shinji lay the girl down on the wooden floor of the small deserted building close the First Division barracks. He then opened one of the cupboard doors and rummaged through the things to find something soft like a towel or a blanket for her to lie on.

He found a battered up old silk sheet but it would have to do. He spread it open on the Tatami mats and lay Hotaru unto it. She was still hyperventilating and she started to claw at her neck the moment he let go of her. Shinji grabbed her two wrists and pulled her hands away from her neck that now had scratch marks on them. She struggled against his grip but he was to strong for him.

"Hotaru, calm down!" Shinji ordered. Hotaru squirmed even more and then she started to shiver. Her clothes and hair was drenched so of course she would be cold. Shinji knew he had to get rid of her cold clothes but he couldn't let go of her wrists at this rate. There must be some way to calm the girl down. He let go of her one wrist and gently stroked her soft cheek.

After a few minutes she calmed down and closed her eyes. Shinji sighed of relief and let go of her wrists. She was now breathing more normally and she was shaking from the cold. Her usual pink lips were now blue.

Shinji untied her sash and pulled her hakama and kosode off and spread it out on the floor to dry. Her shitagi was soaked too but he didn't think it was a good idea for him to take it off so instead he wrapped the silk sheet around her petite body and he grabbed another old sheet from the cupboard and laid it underneath her. He then took off his haori but kept the rest on mainly because he didn't want to freak the poor girl up for in case she waked up.

Hotaru was freezing and even though some of the cold heaviness has been removed but for some reason something else was still clinging to her. Hotaru sat up and looked around. She was in a room with a wooden and Tatami mat floor. Hotaru also realized that she was wrapped up in an old silk skeet and that her hakama and kosode has been removed. Against one of the walls sat Shinji with his eyes closed.

Hotaru shivered again so she unwrapped herself and stood up to remove her shitagi. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea with Shinji in the room but she didn't care. She was too cold to worry about that now. When she finally removed her shitagi she spread it out next to her kosode and wrapped herself up in the silk sheet again. It was made of silk and wasn't very good for keeping heat in but she didn't care right now. Anything to keep her warm.

Hotaru lay down again and closed her eyes. She might as well get some sleep. Hopefully she will get warmer.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Shinji realized that Hotaru went from shivering to kicking the silk sheet off her body and just lying on the floor in her underwear. He kept his eyes closed trying not to give into temptation to open his eyes and look at her figure.

He did well with the feat but he had to open his eyes when he heard her shiver again after about an hour. Shinji opened his eyes and glanced at Hotaru. His breath caught in his throat. Opening his eyes probably wasn't the best idea. He now couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

She was beautiful. Her skin was a pale ivory, she was short and petite. Her hair graciously sprawled all round her and her lips blue from the cold. And the fact that she was half-naked wasn't helping either.

Shinji stood up and walked over to her and knelt down and placed his hand on her forehead.

'_She's burning up!' _Shinji told himself when he felt how hot her forehead was. No wonder she was cold one moment and hot the next. Unfortunately Shinji had no access to medicine or food and he defiantly did not want to wake up Unohana at this hour. The woman was quite scary when angered. So he did all he could think of.

He pulled off his kosode and shitagi but kept on his hakama and lay down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and pulled the silk sheet over them. Instantly she seemed to calm down and unconsciously Hotaru snuggled closer to Shinji, causing him to hold his breath and tense.

Hotaru didn't move again so he relaxed. Soon Shinji found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open slowly when the sun's rays hit her skin. She was in a strange room and defiantly not on a bed. Her back was sore from sleeping on the floor. Hotaru sat up in an instant and then the memories flooded back from the previous night.

Hotaru had no clothes on and thrown over her for warmth was a old silk sheet and Shinji's haori.

"Finally awake, eh?" she heard Shinji's voice next to her. She turned her head to face him. He was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his hakama. Hotaru felt her cheeks turn crimson as she tore her gaze from Shinji's abs. She must admit – he had one hell of a six pack!

'_Stupid perverted thoughts! What the hell!? You can't get preoccupied with the abs of a taicho!'_

"Why aren't you wearing your clothes?" Hotaru managed to mumble in embarrassment. Shinji chuckled and walked up to her and knelt down.

"A certain girl was shivering to death, so I went and warmed her up," Shinji whispered into her ear before pulling away and handing her a small box. Hotaru's blush deepened and she stared at the box in confusion.

"What's this?" Hotaru asked.

"Breakfast," Shinji replied shortly as he stood up and pulled on the rest of his clothes. Hotaru opened the lunchbox only to find rice balls, pickled radishes and Dango. She looked up at Shinji in shock.

"How do you know that these are my favorite foods?" Hotaru asked. Shinji looked at her from over his shoulder with an amused expression.

"Yer favorites? Really? Wow, I must ave an amazing instinct," Shinji grinned. Hotaru rolled her eyes and picked up one of the rice balls and took a huge bite out of it. As usual, it tasted wonderful!

Shinji grabbed his haori which was thrown over Hotaru and pulled it on.

"You leaving?" Hotaru asked with her mouthful of rice.

"Yer, got some stupid paperwork to do, Sousuke has a stick up his ass lately so he won't do it," Shinji snorted. Hotaru giggled.

"Well, thanks for last night, I feel better now," Hotaru smiled. Shinji grinned.

"Just make sure ya get more rest, I don't want ya to become anemic," Shinji warned and then he was gone in a flash….step.

Hotaru smiled to herself.

* * *

"A-A-ACHOO!"

Aizen Sousuke looked up in bewilderment from his desk at his Captain who was signing some papers at his desk.

"Are you alright, taicho?" Aizen asked. Shinji cursed under his breath as he wiped his nose.

"I must have caught a bloody cold from her," Shinji mumbled. Aizen raised an eyebrow. Just what on earth was the blonde talking about now?


	8. The Real World

_The Real World_

The dummy hollow ran in a robot like manner. It jumped up unto the roof of one of the surrounding buildings in haste. The three students dressed in Shin'ou Academy uniforms also jumped unto the roof. They tightened their grips on their katana as they followed the dummy.

The group consisted of two girls and one boy. The one girl had long blue hair and her eyes were grey. She was the taller of the two girls and more discreet and distant. She preferred to do things her own way and in her own style.

The second girl was short, with long pale blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was the liveliest of the group with a burning passion for fighting and defeating enemies. She also loved doing things her way but liked teamwork too. She didn't get along very well with the other girl.

The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tall, muscular and strong. And although he looked undefeatable he was probably the weakest one in the group. He panicked easily and tended to get nervous about the silliest things. His Reiryoku level was high though and he was skilled in Kido. Something the two girls weren't as good in as Zanjutsu or Kendo.

The dummy hollow reached the end of the building's roof and he had no choice but to jump over to the next one or turn and face his enemy. He decided to run but just as he was about to jump the short blonde girl appeared in front of and swung her sword and hit his head. A crack appeared in his mask but he did not disappear. Instead he ran to the side away from the girl.

"Dammit, these katana are useless!" Hotaru groaned as she watched the hollow run away. The blue haired girl and the brown haired boy ran up to her. The girl laughed at Hotaru which earned her a glare in return.

"I don't think it was the sword," the girl laughed, "it was probably just you."

Hotaru felt like punching the girl in the face. Who did she think she was anyway? She acted almost as if she was the leader of the group.

"Yeah well, I don't see you trying at all, Aikawa," Hotaru snorted. Aikawa narrowed her eyes and glared at Hotaru. Hotaru never liked the Aikawa girl. As far as she could remember the girl's full name was Aikawa Harumi. Harumi has always seemed to be so selfish and full of herself, she was so over-confident in her own abilities.

The brown haired boy, named Isao would only stare at the two girls and sigh. He hated how girls always had cat fights like this. But he didn't want to involve himself mainly because he didn't want to get into trouble.

Hotaru sighed and ran after the dummy hollow again. Harumi and Isao followed after her. They weren't doing very well doing the whole "teamwork" thing. Hotaru kept on running and remembered how Harumi was drooling and squealing when they met the sixth years who accompanied them to the real world in front of the gate.

_Hotaru approached the gate to the real world slowly. Most of the class was already there and the three sixth years that were accompanying them were standing at the front. Hotaru stopped when she reached the crowd and noticed that everyone was whispering things to each other about the three sixth years._

_Hotaru watched the three sixth years stand there and wait for everyone to arrive. What was so amazing of these sixth years? They looked perfectly normal to her. Hotaru recognized the girl who stood in front of her and tapped her shoulder._

_The girl turned around and asked Hotaru: "What?"_

"_Are those three like famous or something?" Hotaru asked as she pointed at the sixth years. The girl gawked at her as if she was a complete idiot. Hotaru blinked._

"_You don't know?" the girl asked. Hotaru shook her head. _

_The girl sighed: "Well, not them but the one in the middle."_

_Hotaru looked up at the person in the middle. It was a guy with short messy light blonde hair and green eyes. He was tall and well built. His facial expression was grim and his eyes had a sad expression in them. Over his left eye, cheek and a bit of his forehead was large scar in the form of an "X". Whatever gave him the scar left it there for life. Apart from the scar he was actually very attractive._

"_The blonde guy?" Hotaru asked in confusion. The girl sighed and nodded._

"_His name is Kasumioji Nobu, he is so powerful he has already been appointed the Fukutaicho of the Second Division when he graduates. He is also the only survivor of the Kasumioji massacre," the girl explained. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Kasumioji massacre? _

"_So he is the only Kasumioji alive?" Hotaru asked. The girl shook her head._

"_No, apparently his aunt, the current head of the clan and her family was not at the Manor on the night of the Massacre, but his mother and younger siblings were all three killed that night, along with the servants and some other less important clan members," the girl replied. No wonder he had that scar or the grim facial expression._

"_How were they killed? Who killed them?" Hotaru asked. The girl shrugged._

"_I don't know really, I heard rumors that his mother's stomach was cut open and her throat was ripped out, but that's probably just a rumor," the girl replied as she looked at Nobu over her shoulder. Hotaru winced. Sliced open stomach? Throat ripped out? If Nobu saw that with his very own two eyes it must be horrible for him! _

_The girl turned around when Nobu told everyone to shut up and listen. Hotaru was kind if surprised to see a noble act so……normal? He talked in a friendly manner and didn't act all high and mighty the way nobles normally would. Perhaps his mother and siblings' deaths really got to him._

_Next to Nobu stood another guy and a girl. The guy was much taller than Nobu and he was very thin and ugly. Hotaru had the feeling she would never like him. The girl was short, with light brown hair tied into a plait which came over her shoulder on the side. Hotaru decided she liked the girl. She seemed nice enough._

_As the three sixth years explained what was going to happen Hotaru found herself all over excited again. Today really was going to be the best day of her life!

* * *

_

Hotaru stopped daydreaming about what happened before when she realized she had the dummy hollow cornered. Harumi and Isao caught up. Hotaru decided that the katana probably wouldn't do much so maybe she should use kido instead.

"_You can always use me."_

Hotaru's eyes widened at the voice in her head. It was the voice that belonged to the snow woman. The one with the gentle and protective voice. Hotaru frowned. Just what did she mean by use her?

"_All you need to do is call my name."_

Harumi and Isao frowned when they noticed Hotaru was frozen on the spot, her hand clutching unto her katana very tightly and her eyes wide in shock.

"_Who are you?" _Hotaru asked. The woman chuckled in her head. Hotaru's eyes widened further when it clicked.

"_You're my Zanpakuto!"_ Hotaru exclaimed. The woman chuckled again.

"_You finally caught on."_

Hotaru couldn't believe it. All this time she's been dreaming off her Zanpakuto! She was trying to reach Hotaru! But….wasn't that a bit unusual? It's not normal for a first year to be able to hear their Zanpakuto unless they were a prodigy. And Hotaru was dumb. There was no way she could be a prodigy!

"_You're a special case."_

Hotaru scowled and tried to concentrate on the dummy hollow. As much as she wanted to learn her Zanpakuto's name, now really wasn't the time. She had to defeat this dummy and get back to the rest of the class. They were supposed to be heading back soon anyway.

"_Fine, suit yourself. Just remember, Hotaru. I am always here."_

The woman didn't speak again. Hotaru glanced at Isao and Harumi and nodded. They nodded in return. Isao pulled out his katana and attacked the dummy first, cutting off its one leg and arm. Harumi used Hakuda to hit him over the head and kick him against a wall.

While Isao and Harumi kept the dummy hollow busy Hotaru held up her hand with her palm facing the dummy hollow.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder, evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier," _Hotaru mumbled as the red fire ball formed in her hand, "Hadou #31, Shakkahou!"

The red flame ball hit the hollow and a puff of smoke made it impossible for the three Shinigami students to see. Harumi and Isao joined Hotaru as they watched the smoke clear away. The hollow was gone which meant they defeated it.

"Phew, that was number 10," Isao said as he sighed of relief. Hotaru and Harumi beamed but when they realized that they were both smiling their smiles faded and they glared at each other.

"Come on, let's go back," Hotaru said as she turned and walked away. Harumi and Isao followed.

* * *

"That seems to be all of them," Ran, the sixth year female who escorted the first years to the Real world said with a sweet smile to Nobu and Takumi. The two males nodded. Nobu lifted the radio communicator that was located around his neck up a bit so he could talk into the mouth piece.

"Patrol team, we are heading back now, how is things?" Nobu asked. There was reply. Nobu frowned. Ran and Takumi realized his confusion so they each also lifted their mouth pieces and tried to contact the patrol team.

There was no reply only silence and a strange scratching noise.

Nobu glanced at Ran and Takumi, his facial expression said it all. Something must have happened. And from the sound of things it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ran, tell the students to be careful," Nobu ordered, "Takumi, check that nothing attacks me."

Ran nodded and Takumi raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What are you going to do, Nobu?" Takumi asked. Nobu turned his back to his two teammates and tightened his fist.

"I'm going to use something my sister taught me a long time ago, when she was still alive," Nobu replied. Ran and Takumi's eyes widened and they glanced at each other. What could it be that his sister taught him?

"Ok, but why do I have to watch your back?" Takumi asked.

"While using the spell it leaves me powerless and easily attacked," Nobu replied. Takumi nodded and Ran walked off closer to the students to tell them that there is a slight delay in their plans.

Nobu pulled out a small Chinese art brush he always carried with him and pulled off the seal which made the brush in a puff of smoke become the half the size of a human.

Takumi watched Nobu in amazement as the blonde drew a back circle out of ink on the ground with the brush. He then returned the seal unto the brush and stuffed the small brush into his pocket again. He then sat down crossed legged in the middle of the circle, closed his eyes and placed his finger together with his palms facing up.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened. Nobu just sat in silence but his face looked serious as if he was concentrating very hard. Takumi scanned the area with his eyes, making sure that there was nothing dangerous. It seemed clear so he walked over to a wall and slid down against it and closed his eyes when he finally sat down. He stayed alarmed though.

Another few minutes passed and Takumi's eyes snapped unto Nobu when the black circle started to shine bright blue. Takumi's eyes widened when the blue light started to surround Nobu and lift him off the ground. It looked almost as if he was meditating.

A wind seemed to be surrounding Nobu for his hair and clothes were whipping against his skin wildly. Even as all this happened he didn't seem to be noticing it for he kept his stance and eyes closed. Takumi gulped and watched in amazement. If Nobu learned this from his sister, who he was certain of that she was younger than Nobu then she must have truly been skilled! No Shinigami student or even Shinigami could use this spell. Whatever it was.

Nobu kept his eyes closed but opened his mouth to say something. But before he could a loud shriek was heard and then a slash. The smell of blood entered the air. Takumi jumped up just in time to see Ran flying from the sky, blood oozing from her chest.

Her eyes were wide and Takumi could tell she was no longer alive. Behind her stood a huge hollow and its claw was covered in Ran's blood. Takumi stood there in horror. Anger flushed through his veins as he tightened his fists and pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Curse you, you monster! How dare you kill Ran!" Takumi yelled as he charged the monster head on. The hollow looked down at the pathetic Shinigami that tried to attack him and lifted up his claw and attacked from the side. Takumi felt his arm separate from his body and then he hit a wall. There was blood everywhere and he could no longer breath. Was this how he was going to die?

The first years stood in horror and stared at the large beast. Hotaru, Harumi and Isao just arrived and were just as surprised to see this large real hollow there.

"Holy cow! It's a real hollow!" Isao pointed out. Some of the first years started running away but Hotaru and Harumi stood frozen where they were.

The hollow turned to face Nobu who was still in his meditating position. The hollow approached him and lifted its claw and brought it down. Nobu flew out of the circle and hit a wall. The hollow has hit his head and blood was now flowing down his eye and cheek. Nobu sat up and clutched his forehead. He couldn't see properly now. The hollow was blurry but he could tell what hollow it was.

It was a Menos. No……not just any Menos…it was an Adjuchas! But that was impossible! How could such a powerful hollow appear here? They even had the patrol team! Nobu stood up slowly using the wall as support. He pulled out his Zanpakuto and clutched its hilt. He has no choice but to fight this thing. Even if he was injured.

He needs to protect the first years. It was his duty.

The memory from his little "meditating session" flooded back to him. The spell allowed him to see anything he wished but it also had a weak point. It leaves the user vulnerable and takes quite a lot of energy. Nobu was already breathing heavily.

He remembered the words he heard while "meditating". Instead of seeing what he wanted to, which was the patrol team he saw his sister instead. She looked exactly like she did when she died. She was standing in the middle of a field of pink flowers and was holding out her hand to him. He wanted to follow, he wanted to walk up to her hand…..but for some reason the expression on her face told him that something bad was going to happen.

And something bad did happen.

Hotaru stared at the hollow. A huge lump formed in her throat. Her breath caught in her throat. She has seen this hollow before…..she saw it that night in the rain. When she saw that vision of her, Aikawa and Isao along with someone else surrounded by many hollows. And this hollow was one of them

And the person she didn't recognize in her vision was Nobu! She knows it was him; she would never mistake his blonde hair, scar and green eyes anywhere. Does that mean she saw a glimpse of the future?

Nobu charged the hollow head on but was only thrown back by one of its claws. Nobu stood up slowly, the pain shot through his legs and back and it felt like his head was going to explode. He staggered but eventually managed to stay standing on his feet.

Isao turned to run when he realized that two of the sixth years were dead and that the last one was fighting the hollow and having a hard time. All the other students were gone by now. He realized that Hotaru and Harumi were staring at the hollow in fear and……excitement? He mentally groaned and ran up to them. He grabbed Harumi's shoulders and shook her wildly.

"What are you doing Harumi? You can't fight that thing! It is way out of our league! Even the sixth years were destroyed!" Isao stated. Harumi's lips curved up into a sly smile. Her eyes were shining with excitement. Isao's eyed widened. She was planning to fight it?

Hotaru walked up to Harumi and Isao slowly, her eyes were wide too. She stared at the hollow.

"_Did I really see the future?"_ Hotaru asked herself. She heard the snow woman chuckle.

"_Yes, Hotaru. You did."_

Hotaru gulped and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword which was resting on her hip. Isao noticed this and stared at Hotaru with his jaw dropped.

"We're not doing this, are we?" Isao asked. Harumi smirked and pulled out her katana as well.

"We can't let Nobu-sempai die protecting us," Harumi stated coldly. Hotaru snorted.

"You just want to impress him because you have a crush on him and his big pockets," Hotaru snorted. Harumi glared at Hotaru and huffed.

"Well, you are burning to fight a real hollow too, no? Seems like we _do_ have something in _common_ after all," Harumi laughed. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," Hotaru mumbled. Isao sighed in defeat. Why was he paired up with these two blood thirsty females? Since when do females like fighting anyway? They were so weird. Isao had no choice but to pull out his katana and join the two. They conversed a plan and then ran towards the hollow.

Nobu kept on fighting the hollow and he was starting to become tired. His vision was getting worse and he was still weak from using that spell earlier. His sister tried to warn him in the "dream state" but he didn't listen. Instead he just kept on walking towards her….almost as if he believed she was alive.

Of course she wasn't! The hollow hit Nobu's chest which send him flying backwards. He hit his back against a wall and coughed up blood. He fell down unto his knees as he coughed up more blood. Was this how his mother felt when they cut open her stomach while she was conscious? Was this how his little brother and sister felt when they were stabbed to death?

Nobu looked up only to see the hollow right in front of him. The hollow opened its mouth and started gathering up a cero. Nobu's eyes widened. He no longer had any strength, there was no way he could dodge a cero! Suddenly three first years jumped in front of him. The short girl in the middle with long blonde hair looked up at the hollow.

"What are you guys doing? You should have run away!" Nobu yelled. Did these first years want to die?

The girl in the middle smirked and lifted up her katana.

"_You will help me, right?"_ Hotaru asked herself. Her Zanpakuto chuckled.

"_Of course."_

Hotaru smirked and jumped up into the air. She brought her katana down and hit the hollow's mask. The hollow's cero vanished and the hollow staggered backwards. It wasn't enough to kill him but he was in enough pain. A part of his mask cracked and fell off and he let out a deafening shriek of pain.

"Now, senpai!" Isao exclaimed as he and Harumi grabbed each of Nobu's arms and helped him up. Then the four of them ran off away from the hollow.

Nobu led the way; he was having a hard time running but he kept on running, no matter how many times his legs yelled at him to stop.

"Senpai, why is there a real hollow here?" Isao asked while they ran.

"I don't know, this wasn't supposed to happen," Nobu yelled back. He needed to call for back-up and as soon as he could too so while the hollow was still not following them he brought the mouthpiece to his mouth.

"Soul Society, this is Kasumioji Nobu, I am in the Real World Location 3450 and request back-up! We have been attacked by an Adjuchas!" Nobu yelled into the mouthpiece. He dropped it down to his neck again and stopped running. He couldn't run any longer. He collapsed unto his knees and breathed heavily.

Harumi, Hotaru and Isao stopped too and walked up to Nobu.

"Senpai, are you ok?" Harumi asked. Nobu nodded slowly as he pulled himself up using his Zanpakuto as support.

"My sister warned me of this, yet I couldn't tell she was warning me," Nobu muttered. Harumi and Isao exchanged glances.

"Your sister? Isn't she dead?" Harumi asked in confusion. Nobu nodded.

"That spell I used to see what happened to the Patrol team, it's called Kuro Yume, it allows you to see anything you desire…..I saw my sister while using it….she was warning me about this," Nobu explained.

"Wow, that's amazing," Isao stated. Nobu nodded. It was strange that he saw his sister using the spell. Yes, you can see anything you wanted….but normally it was only things in the area around you. Which means you can't see the dead. So why did he see his dead sister? Was it because it was her original spell?

Hotaru was scanning the area with her eyes. She wasn't really listening to what Nobu was telling Harumi and Isao. Nobu's eyes landed on Hotaru. She was the girl who saved him earlier by distracting the hollow. How a first year was able to crack a hollow's mask was impossible to comprehend. Even more the fact that the mask belonged to an Adjuchas!

"We better find a way out of here," Isao said after awhile of silence. Nobu shook his head.

"No, we can't just leave, there are other students here and I have already called for back-up," Nobu stated. Harumi nodded.

"Earlier you mentioned that it was an Adjuchas that attacked….did you mean the Menos?" Harumi asked. Nobu nodded and Harumi's skin turned pale.

"But….they are rare, aren't they? How could one appear here?" Harumi asked.

"I don't know," Nobu replied as he looked down at the ground. A hollow's yell could be heard and then Hotaru's grip on her katana tightened.

"Guys, we have company!"

And then a large group of hollows appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.


	9. The Start of Admiration

_The Start of Admiration_

Hotaru, Harumi, Isao and Nobu walked backwards until the four of them were standing back to back. Nobu held up his Zanpakuto and glared at the hollows. He was still breathing heavily. Hotaru and Harumi also held their katana ready but Isao was too freaked out to do anything. He just stood there, his jaw dropped, his eyes wide and his body shaking in fear.

"Damn, he called comrades," Nobu hissed. Hotaru looked each hollow over. They were each ugly or deformed in their own way.

"Are these Adjuchas too?" Harumi asked. Nobu spotted a few Gillian among them.

"No, some of them are Gillian, see the weird white and black ones who all look the same?" Nobu asked. Hotaru and Harumi nodded.

"They are Gillian, they're foot soldiers, you two might be able to handle them, I'll take care of the Adjuchas," Nobu pointed out. Hotaru and Harumi nodded. They stood ready and waited for Nobu's signal only to be stopped dead in their tracks when the Gillian moved forward and each started gathering a cero. Hotaru and Harumi's eyes widened.

"We can't fight them now!' Harumi exclaimed. They were all as good as dead!

"It's over….we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die!" Isao mumbled. And he didn't stop. He mumbled the word "die" over and over again and it was starting to piss Harumi and Hotaru off.

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" Harumi yelled. Isao didn't shut up however.

"It's too late for us," Nobu stated as he closed his eyes. Was he going to die here today? Was he finally going to be able to join his parents and siblings where they were? He knew that he would leave behind his grief stricken aunt and cousins if he were to die here today……but…..

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Isao yelled as the ceros got bigger and bigger and eventually ready to shoot. Hotaru, Harumi and Isao closed their eyes and waited for the blow to come but it never did.

When nothing hit them the four opened their eyes slowly. Around them was a yellow barrier that reflected all the ceros and shot it back at the Gillian, killing them. Only a few Adjuchas were still standing. The four students' eyes widened. Then they heard footsteps.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," a gentle male voice said. The four turned to face where the voice came from only to see a certain blonde haired captain and his vice-captain walk up to them. Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Shinji?" she asked in shock. Shinji grinned at her and pulled one of his hands out of his pockets to wave at her.

"Hirako-taicho! Aizen-Fukutaicho!" Nobu exclaimed. Harumi and Isao stared at the two superiors in shock. How the hell did Hotaru know the guy in the first place?

"Help has arrived," Aizen said with a smile when they reached the spot where the four students were standing. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, ya make it sound like I am Superman," Shinji mumbled. Aizen frowned and glanced at his captain.

"Taicho, now isn't the time to complain," Aizen pointed out. Shinji sighed.

"I know, I know, hollow extermination, I get it, stop being such an ass, Sousuke," Shinji mumbled as he walked up to the hollows and pulled out his Zanpakuto. Shinji then moved his Zanpakuto in two swift movements without even jumping into the air or even touching one of the hollows. He then sheathed his sword and as he did each hollow started to dissolve.

Hotaru, Harumi, Isao and Nobu stood there wide eyed. Never in their life have they seen something like that! He barely did a thing and all the hollows were purified! Shinji then stuck his hands back into his pockets and turned around.

"Well, let's go home," Shinji grinned.

Ever since that day, Hotaru has been amazed by his skill and admired the man named Hirako Shinji. When she graduates, she is going to be in his Division. She knew it.

* * *

When they returned Hotaru was greeted by Emiko who double-checked that Hotaru wasn't hurt in anyway. Emiko sighed of relief when she realized that Hotaru was ok and then she went over to Nobu and thanked him.

Since Nobu was badly wounded a Fourth Division member came down to the Academy to take care of his wounds. Hotaru, Harumi, Isao and some of the teachers and Yamamoto walked over to him.

"It must have been terrible, losing your family was enough pain," Hokkaido-sensei said I a soft voice as she patted Nobu's shoulder. Nobu shrugged.

"I have contacted your aunt, she will be here shortly," Yamamoto stated. Nobu's eyes widened at the news.

"My aunt? You didn't need to go to all the trouble!" Nobu objected but Yamamoto brushed him off. Hotaru frowned and leaned closer to Harumi.

"What's so important about his aunt?" Hotaru asked. Harumi glanced at her as if she was come kind of idiot.

Harumi whispered back: "How stupid could you get? Kasumioji Ume is the head of the clan, you dope!"

Hotaru scratched her head as she tried to put the puzzle together. Harumi sighed.

"When Nobu-sempai's mother, the former head of the Kasumioji clan died her younger sister, Kasumioji Ume took over and she has taken care of Nobu ever since along with her own two children," Harumi explained.

"Ooh!" Hotaru exclaimed. That made sense. Harumi rolled her eyes. Hotaru stepped up and bowed her head in respect causing Nobu to blink in surprise.

"Thank you, Nobu-senpai for trying to protect us," Hotaru said. Nobu blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Hotaru looked up into his green eyes and froze. Nobu also seemed to freeze any movement when he looked into her emerald green eyes. They stared at each other for awhile until a female's shriek awoke them from their daze.

A woman in a formal kimono with long blonde hair tied on top of her head into a swirl came running up to Nobu who was sitting on the floor. She fell unto her knees in front of him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Oh thank the lord, when Yamamoto contacted me I swear I nearly had a heart attack!" the woman sighed of relief. Nobu blushed more and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry, aunt Ume, I didn't mean to scare you," he mumbled. Hotaru watched the woman in amazement. So this was the leader of the Kasumioji family? Nobu actually looked like her except for the fact that her eyes were blue and she was more beautiful than handsome.

"You are so like your father, brave and honorable," Ume stated with a smile and tears in her eyes. Nobu winced at the mentioning of his father. Now that Hotaru recalls it, the girl never told her that his father was killed on the night of the Kasumioji massacre. Did he die before it? Or perhaps he betrayed the clan? Well whatever it was, Nobu didn't like it.

Yamamoto motioned for Hotaru to follow him and she did as he asked. He probably just wanted to talk to her and make sure she's alright.

* * *

"You seem in a state of shock," Yamamoto stated when they sat down in his office. Hotaru bit her lip and stared at her hands resting in her lap. How could she break it to her grandfather that she this coming? That she saw the hollows attack them in a vision? That she saw the future?

"_You have to tell him."_

"_How come you can talk to me and yet I don't know your name or how to use you?" _Hotaru asked. Her Zanpakuto made s strange noise.

"_I don't know. Maybe it's because you're so special."_

Hotaru mentally glared at her Zanpakuto and then looked back up at her grandfather.

"Jii-chan, I can tell you anything, right?" Hotaru asked. Yamamoto's expression turned into that of worry. Hotaru's question obviously made him feel that she doubted him. And she shouldn't, she was his granddaughter. He will always be there for her. Even if she did the unimaginable.

"Of course," Yamamoto reassured. Hotaru let out a deep sigh. She started fiddling with her fingers while trying to gather the right words.

"Jii-chan, I…….I saw the attack coming," Hotaru managed to finally say. When she looked him in the face she realized he had a confused expression on his face and was waiting for her to carry on.

"What I mean is, the other night I was sitting outside in the rain and I all of a sudden saw this vision……we were surrounded by all the hollows….and I….I……I saw it!" Hotaru choked. Tears were stinging her eyes now and she could barely stand the panic that was in her. Yamamoto stood up and walked over to his granddaughter.

"You saw it?" Yamamoto asked. Hotaru nodded as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I…..meant to tell someone but I thought it was just a bunch of bull……and now….now two sixth years are dead because of me!" Hotaru cried. Yamamoto fell silent as he watched his granddaughter cry her eyes out. He watched her and thought of what he could do. Well…..what could he do? He placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder and patted it gently.

"It's alright Hotaru, you didn't know, so calm down," Yamamoto reassured her, "but next time tell me, ok?"

Hotaru nodded and she wiped the tears away. She didn't feel better but at least she wasn't going to be punished or anything. But she still thinks she should be. Two people died because of her.

* * *

When Hotaru left to get some rest, Yamamoto called Namikaze over. Namikaze hurried to the First Division barracks as quickly as he could when he received the message.

"You called me, sir?" Namikaze asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"It seems like you were correct to be cautious," Yamamoto stated. Namikaze raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, sir?" Namikaze asked. Yamamoto motioned for him to sit down. Namikaze did as ordered and sat down on the chair on the other side of Yamamoto's desk.

"Hotaru was here just now," Yamamoto began explaining.

"I heard what happened, such tragedy, the Kasumioji boy really is as strong as we have all been told and realized," Namikaze nodded. Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but that's not what I called you to talk about."

"My apologies, sir," Namikaze said as he bowed his head. Yamamoto brushed it off and there was silence for a minute or two.

"It appears her powers are awakening even faster than you thought," Yamamoto finally broke the silence. Namikaze's eyes widened.

"Faster? What makes you say that?" Namikaze asked. There was no way it could awaken any faster! That was just impossible!

"She can see things," Yamamoto continued, "she told me she knew the hollow attack was going to happen but she didn't believe it."

Namikaze's eyes widened even more. She could see visions of the future? Namikaze bit his lip. This was bad…..soon all her powers will awaken. If her ability to see the future was already there….then….

"It seems that the seal on her isn't going to last as long as we hoped," Yamamoto stated. Namikaze nodded.

"What do you suggest we do?" Namikaze asked. Yamamoto thought for awhile until an idea crossed his mind.

"Call Captain Hirako Shinji here, we need to talk," Yamamoto said as a sly smile formed on his face.

* * *

The next day at school was a strange one for the First Year Advanced Class. They were all still haunted by the events of the previous day and everyone felt the pain and sadness of losing two seniors. A memorial service for Ran and Takumi was to be held in a week, after the school term ended.

Hotaru wasn't herself the next day. Emiko tried to cheer Hotaru up but nothing seemed to work. At lunch time Hotaru just sat on the grass and stared at the rice balls, pickled radishes and Dango in her bento. Hoshi whispered to Emiko to ask what's wrong but she just shrugged.

Harumi walked up to the four sitting on the grass and stopped when she stood just in front of them. Hotaru, Emiko, Kiyoshi and Hoshi looked up in confusion. Harumi placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Did you hear, onii-san, how I kicked Menos butt yesterday?" Harumi asked. Hoshi's lips broke into a large grin as he jumped up and patted the blue haired girl on the head.

"Yeah, well done, imouto," he grinned. Emiko, Kiyoshi and Hotaru's jaw dropped.

"You're siblings!?" the three yelled out in shock. Hoshi grinned and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Yeah, can't ya see the blue hair and grey eyes? Besides, her last name is Aikawa and so is mine, didn't you notice?" Hoshi asked. The three shook their heads. Hoshi roll his eyes and sat down again.

"Well, are you gonna sit or not?" Hoshi asked. Harumi hesitated for a second but sat down next to him. Hotaru glared at her and Harumi glared back.

-

"Well look who we ave here, Hotaru to the rescue!" Shinji grinned as he sat down next to Hotaru on the roof where they normally met.

"Shut up, I'm no hero, I killed two sixth years," Hotaru mumbled as she brought her knees close to her chest. Shinji sighed.

"Ya sound like a grandma," Shinji pointed out. Hotaru didn't snap at him like he thought he would, instead she just remained quiet and stared at the stars. Shinji watched her emerald green eyes lose its normal radiance. It was like she was killed on the inside and it was bothering him.

"So ya saw the hollow attack and didn't think it would come true, big deal," Shinji pointed out. Hotaru stared at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Hotaru asked. Shinji smirked and turned his attention away from her.

"Ya'll be surprised by how much I know," Shinji stated. Hotaru glared at him and then turned to face the moon too. It went silent.

"Thanks for saving us," Hotaru mumbled, "I really admire you."

"What did ya just say?" Shinji asked as he suddenly appeared kneeling in front of Hotaru. She blushed and looked away from him.

"You heard me," Hotaru mumbled. Shinji decided to play dumb.

"Nah, I didn't," Shinji pointed out. Hotaru blushed even more and glared at him.

"Yeah, you did, and even if you didn't I'm not telling you," Hotaru said as she poked her tongue out. Shinji groaned.

"Awww, come on! Don't spoil my fun!"

Hotaru chuckled lightly and Shinji grinned.

"See, ya all cheered up now," Shinji pointed out. Hotaru's eyes widened. True, she did feel a bit better.

"I guess," Hotaru mumbled. Shinji ruffled her blonde hair and smiled. Hotaru blushed at his touch. It made her feel so warm. It was like he had the power to cheer her right up. No one ever made Hotaru feel this way.

"Got vacation, eh?" Shinji asked as he pulled his hand away from Hotaru and sat back down. Hotaru felt like reaching out to Shinji's hand and placing it back on her head but she decided against it, mainly because it was embarrassing.

"Yeah, today was our last day, we don't normally have class on Saturdays……but today was a special case because of yesterday," Hotaru mumbled.

"Watcha doin for vacation?" Shinji asked. Hotaru shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe I'll kill myself," Hotaru mumbled. That earned her a glare from Shinji. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at his sudden irritated look.

"Ya shouldn't talk like that, it will make me want to tie ya up and make sure I will be able to see ya at all times," Shinji hissed. Hotaru snorted and buried her face in her knees. Shinji didn't seem to find it funny because he didn't say anything else and Hotaru could feel the anger ooze from him.

Hotaru found herself crying again. And this time, she felt truly alone.


	10. Marked

_Marked_

_The cabin was small and dark. The only light came from the open fire in the middle of the room. There was no one there either, except for the woman with black hair and blue eyes who was sitting at the fire trying to warm herself up._

_The cabin didn't have much in it. There was a bunk bed in the one corner with old and ragged old sheets and blankets. In another corner were a small kitchen area and a door that probably led to the bathroom. Near the fire were two brown leather chairs with animal skins thrown over them. Furthermore there was nothing._

_Hotaru found herself standing there watching the woman sit by the fire. This was the second time she saw the woman in one of her dreams. The first time being a long time ago. In that dream the woman was walking bare foot in the snow and was taken in by a bounty hunter….or maybe even a hunter._

_Did this cabin belong to that man? Hotaru couldn't see him anywhere which probably meant he was out taking care of some business. Hotaru took a step closer to the woman making the wooden floor creak. The woman's head snapped up and Hotaru held her breath. _

"_I someone there?" the woman asked. The woman frowned and then looked back down at the fire. Hotaru let out a sigh of relief. It appears that the woman couldn't see her. _

_A knock on the door made Hotaru and the woman jump in shock. After calming down the woman stood up and opened the door to reveal a old man with a white beard and beady eyes._

"_Is Han not home?" the old man asked in a gruff voice. The woman shook her head._

"_No, sir, he left for a hunt just before," the woman replied. The man nodded._

"_Thank you, kind lady, may I ask you your name?" the old man asked. The woman blushed and smiled. It felt strange for her to receive such kindness – never in her life has she been treated this way. Not even by her own mother._

"_My name is Lihua, sir," the woman replied. The old man smiled._

"_I see, well tell Han I stopped by, he'll know who I am," the old man said and then he left. Lihua closed the door and turned around and walked back over to the fire. It was getting hot in the cabin now so she decided to take off her Ruqun (Traditional Han Chinese garment worn by women) and maybe take a shower._

_When she did start to pull off the sleeves of her Ruqun Hotaru was shocked to see a black tattoo on her chest. Hotaru's eyes widened when she realized the tattoo was the same one she saw in the dream with her Zanpakuto. The Kanji for "Seishin" (spirit) made Hotaru freeze on the spot where she was standing. She wasn't the only one with the tattoo? Why did this woman have the tattoo too? Was it a coincidence? Maybe Hotaru was having as some sort of nightmare since that tattoo scared her. _

_Well, whatever it was, it scared her and thus Hotaru forced herself awake._

Hotaru sat up straight in her bed. Just what the hell was that dream about? Why did Lihua have the same tattoo from one of her other dreams? The only difference this time of course was that the tattoo appeared on a different body part.

"_You seem out of breath, had a nice steamy dream about someone?"_

"_Shut up!"_ Hotaru snapped at her Zanpakuto. The snow woman chuckled and hummed to herself.

"_Oh I see, it wasn't a wetdream about Hirako-taicho….how sad, but you dreamt of Lihua instead."_

Hotaru's eyes widened. _"You know this Lihua chick?"_

"_Oh, I converse with her from time to time. You didn't just dream of her, Hotaru. Lihua was talking to you."_

Hotaru frowned at her Zanpakuto's words. _"What do you mean she was talking to me?"_

"_She was showing you the tattoo……look on your arm, Hotaru."_

Hotaru did as her Zanpakuto said and she pulled the sleeve of her shitagi down and stared at her right arm in shock. The Kanji for "Sei" now sat on her arm.

"_Where the hell did this come from?" _Hotaru shrieked in her mind remembering that Emiko was fast asleep next to her on the other bed. Her Zanpakuto chuckled again.

"_I told you, didn't I? You were born with it."_

"_You failed to mention that it will come back!"_

"_Well, now you know. Only half of it is there, which means you haven't fully awoken."_

"_I am awake, hate to break it to you."_

"_That's not what I meant, I'll explain later, right now you need to sleep."_

Hotaru huffed and lay back down.

"_Is Lihua the one who made me blood thirsty?"_ Hotaru asked out of the blue. Her Zanpakuto did not answer at first, it was almost as if she was debating if she should answer or not. Hotaru gave up and closed her eyes.

Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard her Zanpakuto reply: _"Yes."

* * *

_

The next morning Hotaru checked her right arm again and sure enough just like she feared the tattoo was still there.

"So I wasn't dreaming," Hotaru mumbled to herself.

"Hm? Hotaru, did you say something?" Emiko asked as she pulled a pink kimono on. Hotaru shook her head and laughed although the laugh was forced so it sounded kind of weird.

"_Liar."_

"_Shut up, no name!"_

"_Eh? What's with the no name?"_

"_Well, you refuse to tell me your name so for now I will call you no name. Or do you prefer to be called Snow Freak instead?"_

"_I'll burn you."_

"_Don't you mean freeze?"_

"_I'm not an ice type."_

"_Oh? So you're a fire type?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, well….at least I know you that you're not an ice or fire type Zanpakuto. Very nice."_

"Hotaru?"

Hotaru snapped from her daze and looked up at Emiko.

"Yeah?" Hotaru mumbled. Emiko looked at her in confusion and worry.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Emiko asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Hotaru lied. Emiko looked unconvinced but dropped the subject and continued on with putting on her socks and waraji. Hotaru watched Emiko get ready for wherever she was going. Now that they were on vacation, the Shin'ou Academy students were a bit more free to go where they want. Emiko decided not to go visit her parents in Rukongai since the vacation was only two weeks but instead decided to go out with some of her classmates.

Hotaru on the other hand had no plans and was still thinking on what to do.

"_Why don't you go hang out with Hirako-taicho?"_

Hotaru glared in her mind at her Zanpakuto and then suddenly she remembered what her Zanpakuto said earlier when she awoke from her dream.

"_Wetdream about Shinji?"_ Hotaru shrieked. Her Zanpakuto burst out laughing.

"_Finally a reaction! I was waiting for that! Don't worry, Firefly, I was just toying with you."_

"_Very funny, maybe I should call you the PERVERTED Snow Freak now…."_

"_Ouch, that hurt, Hotaru-chan."_

"_Good."_

Emiko waved goodbye to Hotaru and left the room. Hotaru sat down and tried to figure out what she should do.

-

Hotaru ended up going to the place where she met Shinji for the first time. She hasn't really ever been there during the day and she thought that maybe it was a good idea to go there.

When Hotaru arrived she saw some Shinigami pass her, they were talking about going to some new pub and then vanished around the corner. Hotaru jumped unto the roof and sat down. The wind was blowing softly but was cool and caused Hotaru to pull her legs closer to her chest to keep herself warm.

As Hotaru sat there and shivered while looked at the view of Seireitei she felt something being placed on her shoulders. It was a white haori and in an instant she was warm since the haori was warm already from being worn by someone.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Shinji with his usual bored expression and his upper row of teeth showing. He sat down next to her.

"A morning stroll?" Hotaru asked.

"No, running away from paperwork, Sousuke seems extra determined to make me work today….he even threatened to tie me up to the chair!" Shinji groaned. Hotaru burst out laughing and had to wipe away the tears she was laughing that hard. Shinji glared at her.

"Not funny!" Shinji groaned as he lay down on his back with his arms behind his head. Hotaru calmed down.

"Sorry," Hotaru mumbled as she too lay down. Shinji's haori fell off her shoulder so she pulled it up again and pressed it against her nose since her nose was freezing too. It smelled good. Like vanilla and sandalwood. Hotaru inhaled the scent again. Yep, it was the best scent she has ever smelled.

"Oi, how long you gonna smell my haori?" Shinji asked after awhile. Hotaru blushed and pulled the haori away from her nose.

"I didn't smell your haori," Hotaru protested. Shinji chuckled.

"Sure," he replied as he rolled unto his side and prompted himself up unto his elbow. Hotaru blushed even further at his intimate stare that she cowered and pulled the haori completely over her head.

"Oi, don't hide you little nosy pervert!" Shinji laughed as he started to tickle Hotaru on the side. She started squirming and giggling underneath the haori and tried to pull away from Shinji evil clutches but she couldn't. Eventually she poked her head from underneath the haori and stuck he tongue out. Then she started rolling away from Shinji. He seemed to enjoy this little game she started so he started rolling with her.

After a long time of rolling away from Shinji Hotaru grew tired and came to an instant halt only to have Shinji roll on top of her. Their eyes locked and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Hotaru felt her cheeks heat up and Shinji got a sly grin on his face.

"Uuuuh…." Hotaru mumbled. Shinji didn't get off instead he stayed exactly where he was and kept staring into her eyes. Hotaru tried to pull her gaze away but was failing horrible at the feat.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are beautiful?" Shinji asked _without _using slang at all….not even the accent was there. Hotaru blinked and she felt her cheeks grow hotter. She shook her head. Shinji smirked. "Well, they are."

Shinji then rolled off of Hotaru and lay on his back and stared at the clouds. Hotaru lay frozen where she was. Did he just say that? Hotaru felt herself blush even more.

"_And here I thought I was the pervert. Wow, nice going, nosy pervert."_

"_Shut up, Perverted Snow Freak!"_

"_Tch. Did you see his eyes! It seriously looked like he wanted to kiss you."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_Piss off, if you don't even want to tell me your name then please don't interfere with my love life."_

"_Oh ho? Love life? I knew it! You like him!"_

"_I do not!"_

"_Sure, you don't……you're just shy! Oh my….the violent Anjo Hotaru has a weak spot!"_

"_Listen here you……shut up before I strangle you!"_

"_As if you can."_

Hotaru groaned inwardly in frustration. Stupid Zanpakuto. She never knew they could be so annoying.

"Ne, Shinji?" Hotaru asked.

"Hm?" was all that came in response from the blonde Shinigami captain.

"Does your Zanpakuto talk to you a lot? And annoy you?" Hotaru asked. Shinji who had his eyes closed opened the one and looked at her.

"Depends, my Zanpakuto is annoying me right now to be exact," Shinji replied. Hotaru sighed in relief. At least her Zanpakuto wasn't the only annoying one.

"_Hey!"_

Hotaru blocked out the Zanpakuto's voice and sat up. A few minutes later Hotaru lay down again only she hit her head in the process.

"Ow!" Hotaru groaned as she clutched her head in pain. Shinji chuckled and patted Hotaru's head.

"Careful, kid," he said. He was using slang again now…..Hotaru sighed. Looks like she won't be able to hear him talk without it again.

* * *

That afternoon Hotaru received a message that her grandfather wants her to attend the Captain's meeting with him that afternoon. Hotaru was shocked at first mainly because a) officers under the Fukutaicho never attended these events much less a student and b) he grandfather never involved her with his work. Hotaru knew that she should go, her grandfather ordered her to be there but still….she had a sort of bad feeling about this.

So Hotaru was heading for the First Division barracks now. When she arrived she took off her waraji and entered the building. Some of the Shinigami would once again bow and greet her in respect. Hotaru always said hello back. She also got a few compliments of her red kimono she was wearing. Since she was on vacation she wasn't really in the mood to wear her uniform.

She entered her grandfather's office only to see the First Division Fukutaicho helped Yamamoto put on his haori over his shoulders. The Fukutaicho then handed Yamamoto his cane.

"Ah, Hotaru, glad you could make it," Yamamoto said with a smile. Hotaru nodded and bowed in respect.

"I am honored that you asked me to accompany you, but Jii-chan, isn't this a bit…..well….different?" Hotaru asked. Yamamoto chuckled.

"Yes, don't worry dear, none of the captains bite. Neither does the vice-captains. They are all very good people……although, the Twelfth Division Fukutaicho might frighten you…she's has a bit of a temper," Yamamoto reassured Hotaru. Hotaru sweat dropped. That wasn't what she meant at all but all well.

"Taicho, they are all gathered," the First Division Fukutaicho said when he walked back into he room. Hotaru didn't even realized that he left. Yamamoto nodded. Hotaru ran up to him and locked her arm with his. She has never met any of the captains except for Yamamoto and Shinji…..so this was kind of nerve wrecking.

Yamamoto led her down a hallway and then the Fukutaicho opened a door and held it open. Yamamoto walked in and Hotaru followed. They entered a large plain room with almost nothing in it except for a chair and a few paintings. Hotaru could feel a mixture of different heavy reiatsu float through the air. Yamamoto sat down on the chair and when he did the group of people standing in two rows turned to face him.

Each man and woman's eyes widened when they saw Hotaru, except for Shinji he seemed too bored to even notice that the Sotaicho just walked in. Hotaru felt intimidated just by their gaze on her alone. Each person had a different aura to them and she could tell just by glance that each was very powerful.

Hotaru scanned each person with her eyes, analyzing their appearance and trying to figure out which Division they led.

"Welcome," Yamamoto said after awhile of silence. The Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 snapped out of their daze on the strange little girl that came in with Yamamoto and concentrated on their leader.

"I merely gathered you here today, to tell you something," Yamamoto carried on. Hotaru's eyes landed on the Twelfth Division taicho….she suddenly remembered meeting her briefly awhile ago in her grandfather's office. If Hotaru could remember correctly her name was Hikifune….or something like that. Ok, so now Hotaru knew three captains.

"Don't you always want to tell us something, Yama-jii?" one of the Captains asked. Hotaru's eyes landed on the man who just spoke. He had long brown hair and on top of his head was a hat. Over his standard uniform the man had on a pink floral robe and he seemed laid back and lazy. Hotaru blinked at his nickname for her grandfather.

"Yes, Shunsui, I do, but this isn't a laughing matter," Yamamoto pointed out. Some of the captains frowned at this.

"What could possible be so important?" another captain asked. His hair was long and white and tied in a low ponytail. He had on a normal Shihakusho and judged from his facial expression Hotaru could tell he was a very kind and compassionate man.

"I would like you all to meet my granddaughter, Hotaru," Yamamoto said as he pushed Hotaru forward. All eyes landed on her and she panicked when she realized everyone was watching her now. Hotaru blushed and bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you," she mumbled.

"So she's the old man's daughter," another white headed Shinigami mumbled.

"You must be proud, Sotaicho-dono to have such a healthy granddaughter," a woman with long black hair tied up in front of her body said. Yamamoto nodded.

"So? Why introduce her to us?" a captain with an afro asked. Yamamoto cleared his throat.

"Starting in two days she will be assigned the new 6th seat of the 5th Division. She will graduate earlier than anyone else and join the Gotei 13 this week," Yamamoto announced. Hotaru's eyes widened and she turned around to face her grandfather.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "Jii-chan, you never told me this! Why?"

"Hotaru, you are to powerful to stay in the Academy, Kasumioji Nobu and Namikaze Rei as witnesses told me of what you can do and we believe you are ready," Yamamoto explained.

"But I…..I'm not even fully trained yet!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"We know that, that is why I placed you in the Fifth Division, you are the closest to Hirako-taicho and his Fukutaicho and thus they will be able to guide you further," Yamamoto explained further. Hotaru stood there in utter shock. She was finally going to become an official Shinigami?

She surely never imagined it to happen like this.


	11. New Life

_New Life_

The office door looked foreign to Hotaru. She couldn't believe that the door she was standing in front of belonged to the office of her new captain, Hirako Shinji. Hotaru took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast and she was shaking due to the nerves. She's always dreamt of becoming a Shinigami, but she certainly didn't imagine it like this.

Hotaru lifted her small hand to knock on the door but stopped before she did. She just for some reason couldn't do this! It felt like she was cheating! All her friends and classmates have to work their butts off to get into the Gotei 13 and here she was, already part of it after only learning the Shinigami way for one term. _One little term!_

Hotaru felt ashamed of herself and yet she wasn't supposed to feel that way at all.

Hotaru yelped when music suddenly started playing in the office. Her yelp echoed through the hallway and seconds later the door in front of her slid open, revealing a Shinji who seemed pissed off for being disturbed. His annoyed expression vanished when he saw that it was Hotaru.

"Oh, it's just ya, I thought it was Aoi spying on me again," Shinji grinned, "come in."

Hotaru took up his offer and made herself inside. Shinji walked over to a chair and plopped himself in it and sighed in relied. Hotaru followed and sat down on the sofa. The office was furnished normally but had some extra "Shinji" touches to them. On one table stood a record player which was currently playing music she has never heard before. On the walls were scrolls and posters with people on them dressed in strange clothes and had strange items. In one corner stood the Fukutaicho's desk but it was unoccupied at the moment. Shinji's desk which was behind the sofa was covered in piles of paperwork.

"Haven't done much paperwork, have you?" Hotaru asked.

"Nope, it's such a pain in the ass, besides Sousuke isn't here to order me around, I sent him to do some errands for me," Shinji mumbled. Hotaru chuckled. Shinji lifted his head and looked into Hotaru's eyes. She felt her cheeks grow hot under his gaze.

"Well, welcome to the Fifth Division," Shinji grinned. Hotaru looked away from him and nodded slowly. Shinji quirked and eyebrow. For some reason the girl was acting really strangely around him lately. Hotaru tried to calm down her fast beating heart. There were butterflies in her stomach. She was so nervous joining the Gotei 13!

"Oi, are you nervous?" Shinji asked when he realized Hotaru was shaking. She nodded slowly still avoiding eye contact. Shinji laughed and stood up to walk over to the blonde haired girl.

"Ya shouldn't be, ya know me dontcha? Besides the other seated officers are really nice," Shinji said calmly and then he added under his breath, "except Aoi when she's pissed."

Hotaru nodded but the nerves didn't subside. Shinji stood up.

"Well come on, I'll introduce ya to the others," he said. Hotaru nodded and followed him out of his office and down the hallways of the Fifth Division. What Hotaru never understood was the fact that she was assigned the sixth seat. She wasn't even properly graduated and yet she was given a seat? Hotaru tried to argue with her grandfather to remove her from the list and just make her a new recruit but he insisted. Personally, she thought there was something fishy going on. But then again, her grandfather maybe just knew her very well.

When Hotaru snapped from her thoughts she realized Shinji has led her to a small training area in the middle of the Squad's barracks. There was a group of people sparring and laughing with each other. Shinji walked over to them, Hotaru following him.

When the Division members realized their captain was there they stopped what they were doing and turned to face him.

"Taicho! You came to spar with me today?" a woman asked with unbelievable bright blue eyes and black hair. Shinji snorted.

"As if, Aoi, I'd rather go drown in sake," Shinji replied. The woman grew a vein on her head and glared at him. One of the males with red hair and golden eyes patted her shoulder.

"Now, now, Aoi-chan, calm down," he said with a gentle and deep voice. Aoi glared at him too.

"Shut up, Yasuo! Aren't you burning to fight with taicho too?" Aoi asked. Yasuo sighed and shook his head.

"It's too troublesome, I think I'll rather drown with him in sake," Yasuo stated, "besides, he is our _taicho_, he is ten times more powerful than any of us." Aoi huffed at his words and stomped off. The three men that stayed behind sighed. Shinji shook his head and called Aoi back saying he has someone to introduce. This sparked Aoi's interest.

Hotaru hid behind Shinji but he pulled her by her arm and pushed her forwards. When the four sets of eyes landed on her, Hotaru found herself blush.

"Who is she?" Yasuo asked as he stroked his chin as if in deep thought. Hotaru bit her lip and looked to the side, trying to ignore the man's golden eyes to connect with hers.

"This is Anjo Hotaru, yer new teammate," Shinji introduced Hotaru. The four people's jaws dropped at that.

"She's the Sotaicho's granddaughter?" Aoi stuttered as she pointed at Hotaru.

"It's rude to point," Yasuo mumbled. Aoi glared at him and stepped up towards Hotaru.

"I am Hayate Aoi, this is my brother, Yuji" Aoi said as she pointed at the other man who also had black hair and blue eyes, "and this is Niwa Yasuo."

Hotaru bowed her head in respect.

"Yuji here is mah third seat," Shinji pointed out. Hotaru looked at Yuji. He seemed so calm and compassionate. Hotaru couldn't picture him as a powerful and dedicated fighter. But then again, appearances are deceiving.

"But wow, I never knew a kid like you would become our sixth seat!" Aoi exclaimed as she started laughing, "You're even stronger than Yasuo!"

Yasuo's golden eyes narrowed as he looked at Aoi. Aoi just stuck her tongue out. Shinji turned to leave.

"Well then, I'll leave ya with them to get to know each other," Shinji said as he walked off. Hotaru felt like running after him and begging him not to leave her alone but then she would look weak and spoiled.

When Hotaru turned around to face Aoi and the others again she noticed each one of them had an evil grin plastered on their faces.

"Now, let's see if you really are stronger than Yasuo," Aoi said as she picked up a wooden katana and threw it at Hotaru.

* * *

Hotaru was now sitting at a table with her fellow subordinates after their little "test" match. Hotaru discovered that Aoi was the fourth seat and a lover of fighting but also very kind, compassionate and loves children. Yuji the third seat and was quiet and very powerful. Yasuo was the seventh seat and calm and collected and he helped Hotaru quite a few times through the match by pointing out her flaws and how to correct them. Apparently the fifth seat was away on a mission but he wanted to meet Hotaru badly too.

"You're not bad, for someone who doesn't know her Zanpakuto's name, yet," Aoi grinned as she ordered four bottles of sake and one bottle of water. The waiter nodded and ran off. Hotaru looked around her. This was her first time ever in a bar, and it wasn't really what she pictured.

At least there were no drunk men killing each other.

"So, Hotaru," Yasuo began asking, "why did you become a Shinigami?"

Hotaru nibbled on some Dango the waiter just put down in front of her.

"I don't know, I've just always had this burning feeling in me that said I must become a Shinigami," Hotaru mumbled. Yasuo gave her a confused expression but he shrugged it off.

"Like me!" Aoi exclaimed as she started laughing. Her sake bottles arrived and she opened one and instead of pouring the sake into cups for each she took a huge gulp straight out of the bottle.

"She's going to get drunk again," Yuji sighed as he opened another bottle and served himself some Sake and for Yasuo in little sake cups. Hotaru stared at Aoi in amazement. She has never met a woman this crazy! Not even her Zanpakuto was this crazy!

"_Hey!"

* * *

_

After their little afternoon snack and sake, Hotaru excused herself from the table and left the bar. She headed back to the Fifth Division barracks. She headed towards Shinji's office and was just about to knock on the door when the door slid open and Hotaru almost hit the stomach of a man. Hotaru's breath hitched in her throat when she felt the man's Reiryoku. She slowly looked up into brown eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Hotaru recognized the man; he was the Fifth Division's Fukutaicho. She always saw him following Shinji around.

Aizen stood frozen in the doorway as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was short and petite. When she lifted her head to look him in the eye his breath caught in his throat. Her skin was a pale ivory, her face shaped perfectly. The hair on top of her head was long and blonde with bangs sitting just above her eyes. Her eyes…..they were large emerald green orbs kissed with thick black eyelashes. For the first time in his life, Aizen was left speechless. This girl's two emerald green orbs were two bottomless pits of dancing life. You could get lost in them. He recalled seeing her before…he has seen her with Hirako-taicho a few times before. But he has never seen her up close.

"Oh, sorry," the girl mumbled. Her voice! It was feminine and sweet yet it had another ring to it. Aizen snapped from his daze and shook his head.

"Not at all, you must be Hotaru-san," he said with a gentle smile, man, how he hated to smile like this, "I am Aizen Sousuke, the Fukutaicho of the Fifth Division."

Hotaru nodded and bowed her head in respect. She was about to look up and ask him something when Shinji's annoyed voice came from inside the office.

"Sousuke! Move your ass and do the flipping errands before I whip you!" Shinji hissed. Aizen laughed and nodded.

"Yes, taicho, I'm going," Aizen said over his shoulder. When he looked back at Hotaru he smiled and walked past her. Hotaru watched him leave and then turned back to Shinji.

"Can I come in?" Hotaru asked. Shinji motioned for her to come in so she did. She closed the door slowly behind her and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Shinji was signing some paperwork. The record player was still playing strange music.

"Taicho?" Hotaru asked.

"Hm?"

"What's with the music?"

"It's music I got from the Real World, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it."

Shinji looked up with a glint in his eyes.

"Really??" he asked. Hotaru nodded. Shinji's lips curved into a grin. Silence befell them as Hotaru watched Shinji sign more paperwork.

After a few hours of just sitting and watching Shinji work, Hotaru heard her stomach growl. She blushed when Shinji looked up at her amused.

"Didn't Aoi feed ya? Sheesh, what a wonderful mother she's gonna be one day," Shinji grinned. He put his pen down and stood up. "Come on, let's go eat."

Hotaru's blushed deepened. Was he suggesting that she go eat? With him? Shinji headed for the door.

"Are ya coming, or are ya gonna starve?" Shinji asked. Hotaru hopped up and followed him.

* * *

While the two walked Shinji glanced at Hotaru from the corner of his eye. Her Shihakusho…he only just realized that it wasn't normal.

"Ya changed yer Shihakusho?" Shinji asked. Hotaru looked down and then nodded.

"Yeah, you don't mind do you? I don't like the standard one," Hotaru mumbled. Shinji chuckled and patted the girl's blonde hair.

"I don't care what ya wear, as long as you look cute," Shinji grinned. Hotaru blushed a deep crimson found her heart rate going up. Shinji frowned when Hotaru avoided eye contact.

Hotaru looked down at her Shihakusho again. It didn't look that much different. She just didn't wear the hakama. Instead she wore a white Shitagi and a black Kosode that went up her ankles, the shitagi being a bit longer than the kosode. Around her waist was the standard white sash and on her feet the normal socks and waraji sandals. Basically, it looked like she wore an informal kimono. Hotaru did however make sure the sash wasn't too tight so that the shitagi and kosode wouldn't get in her way when fighting. She also wore a pair of black shorts underneath for in case the gap at the front of her shitagi and kosode fly open when she fights.

They finally reached the bar where Hotaru was with the others earlier on. This time however she was actually going to order actual food instead of just Dango. Hotaru and Shinji sat down at a table in a corner and a waiter came over to take their order.

After the waiter left Shinji sighed and sat back against the wall.

"I still have so much paperwork to do," he groaned. Hotaru chuckled. The waiter came back with their drinks, sake for Shinji and water for Hotaru. Shinji stared at her water bottle in confusion.

"No sake for ya?" Shinji asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"I don't like sake, it tastes bad," Hotaru mumbled. Shinji burst out laughing and when he calmed down he just sat up straight and patted Hotaru's head again.

"Ya look and act so innocent….and yet you are so power hungry," Shinji grinned. Hotaru shrugged and gulped down her water.


	12. Farewell

_Farewell_

Hotaru woke up the next morning in a depressed mood. Today was the day of the Memorial service for Ran and Takumi, who sacrificed their lives for the safety of the first years and their teammate, Nobu.

Hotaru quickly got dressed into her Shihakusho and headed for the dining hall where food was served for the people who were too lazy to cook for themselves. Hotaru wasn't lazy she just didn't have time to make her own breakfast.

Hotaru was greeted by Aoi and the others who dragged her to their table and gave her a huge plate filled with lots and lots of food. Hotaru stared at it and gulped. There was no way she could eat that much!

After breakfast Hotaru left with Aoi and the others for the Academy where the Memorial service was being held. Many people were already gathered there – including students and Shinigami the like. Hotaru felt sick to the stomach when she saw the two photo frames on the table of Ran and Takumi. The scent of incense filled the area.

Not all the Captains and Vice-Captains attended. Some of them would think it's a waste of their time or just didn't care about two heroes who saved the lives of so many others. Hotaru spotted Nobu's blonde hair stick out in the crowd so she ran up to him.

"Nobu-senpai!" Hotaru called. Nobu turned to face her and smiled weakly.

"You're my senpai now, aren't you?" Nobu asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. Hotaru frowned and then she remembered that she wasn't a student anymore.

"Uh, well to me you're still my senpai!" Hotaru exclaimed. Nobu chuckled and shook his head. The two of them turned to face the front where the picture frames were when Yamamoto began to speak.

"Nobu-senpai, I want to apologize," Hotaru whispered in the middle of her grandfather's speech. Nobu glanced at her from the corner of his eye although it was hard due to the bandage wrapped around his head where the hollow slashed his head and eye.

"For what?" Nobu asked. Hotaru bit her lip.

"I knew the hollows were going to attack," Hotaru stated. Nobu's eyes widened but he didn't snap at her or anything.

"Oh, so you saw the future?" Nobu asked. Hotaru's eyes widened. She turned her head to face him. How did he know? How did he know she saw the future?

"How-?" she began to ask but Nobu cut her off.

"My sister could also see the future, just like you," Nobu began explaining, "when I saw you that day, spacing off when you saw the Adjuchas I knew you saw it. Your expression looks exactly like my sister's when she recognized events."

Hotaru stared at Nobu in shock. His sister could see the future too? Maybe Nobu knew something about the technique?

"My sister could see the past too, if she tried hard enough," Nobu stated. Hotaru's eyes widened again and she turned her head to face the front again.

"_Hey, Snow Freak, can I see the past?" _Hotaru asked her Zanpakuto.

"_If you try hard enough."_

"Did your sister…..see the massacre?" Hotaru found herself asking but when she saw Nobu's pained expression she instantly wished the words never left her mouth.

"No," Nobu replied, "she could only see the future of others."

Hotaru frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The visions are always about someone else….never about yourself or your family," Nobu replied.

"Why?"

"To make it fair. To keep the balance. If you saw two visions at once….in one your family is in danger and in the other a complete stranger….who would you save?" Nobu asked.

"My family?"

"Exactly! Which means the other person would have been treated unfairly because you cared more about yourself than him/her. It's strange but true."

"But….I saw myself in the vision!" Hotaru objected.

"Yes, you can still see your family and you……but not necessarily bad things happening to you….perhaps the vision was focusing more on me…..or Ran and Takumi," Nobu explained. Hotaru nodded. That was probably it.

Yamamoto stopped speaking and motioned for each person to come to the front and place their flower on the table and say their goodbyes. The first person to step up was a girl. She looked a bit older than Hotaru and she had unbelievable long blonde hair. Hotaru felt Nobu tense next to her.

"Nobu-senpai?" Hotaru asked, "do you know her?"

"What's Maria doing here?" Nobu asked more to himself than to Hotaru. Hotaru then spotted Kasumioji Ume standing up and walking to the front with this Maria girl. Hotaru blinked.

"Is that your aunt?" Hotaru asked. Nobu nodded. Then does that mean the Maria girl was his cousin? A few second after Maria and Ume put their flowers down a boy who looked younger than Hotaru also with unbelievable blonde hair walked to the front. Nobu's eyes widened and he clenched his fist.

"They even brought, _him_?" Nobu hissed. Hotaru has never seen Nobu this angry.

"What's wrong with bringing him here?" Hotaru asked. Nobu didn't reply so Hotaru decided to brush it off.

After Hotaru put down her flower and said goodbye she was attacked by Emiko, Hoshi and Kiyoshi who bombarded her with questions.

"Where the hell were you? You made me so worried!' Emiko yelled as she shook Hotaru by her shoulders.

"Why are you wearing a Shihakusho?" Hoshi asked.

"Why is your Shihakusho so weird?" asked Kiyoshi. Hotaru was starting to become dizzy so Emiko let her go and waited for her answers.

"Well, my grandfather suddenly made me a Shinigami……" Hotaru mumbled as she scratched the back of her head. Emiko, Hoshi and Kiyoshi stared at her with their jaws dropped.

"Now way? You had an early graduation?" Hoshi exclaimed. Hotaru nodded slowly. Kiyoshi pushed up his glasses and sighed while Emiko just stood there in shock.

"Why?" Emiko finally managed to ask.

"I don't know……" Hotaru replied. And honestly…she didn't. She was weak and pathetic….why did they let her graduate so early? Emiko opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"Congratulations!" Hoshi exclaimed as he gave Hotaru a bear hug.

"Oi, I can't have ya squashing my Sixth seat to death," a familiar voice said. Hotaru, Emiko, Hoshi and Kiyoshi looked up to see Shinji walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and Aizen following close behind.

"Sixth seat?" Hoshi asked as he blinked. He then looked at Hotaru who just laughed nervously.

"You are the SIXTH SEAT!?" Hoshi yelled. Hotaru nodded. Hoshi stood there in utter shock.

"She's…..she's…..she's a witch!" Hoshi exclaimed as he hid behind Emiko. Emiko rolled her eyes and hit him over the head.

"Hotaru, we're heading back," Shinji stated. Hotaru nodded and said good-bye to her friends.

* * *

Hotaru woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of the day they were attacked by the Menos in the real world. Hotaru couldn't fall asleep again so she decided to go sit on the roof to get some fresh air and enjoy the view.

When she arrived on top of the roof she was surprised to see Shinji already sitting there. She walked up to him and sat down. A cold breeze was blowing and Hotaru felt herself shivering.

"Ya know, you should bring a haori with ya next time," Shinji said amused. Hotaru shrugged. Shinji sighed and pulled off his haori and placed it over Hotaru's shoulders. As usual his haori was warm and it smelled like vanilla and sandalwood. Hotaru sighed.

"Had a bad dream?" Shinji asked out of the blue. Hotaru nodded.

"Wanna talk bout it?" Shinji asked again. Hotaru shook her head. Shinji fell silent and kept on gazing at the stars. Hotaru decided to poke her arms through the haori's sleeves and when she did she noticed that her arms were half the size of Shinji's basically. Shinji watched her and bust out laughing.

"Aahahaha, you look so damned cute in that!" Shinji laughed as he wiped away some tears. Hotaru blushed and looked away. She then rested her hands on either side of her. For some reason, the clouds were unbelievably bright tonight.

Shinji eventually stopped laughing and calmed down. He then rested his hand on op of Hotaru's which made her look down in surprise and then she blushed even more. Hotaru felt her heart flutter.

"_Oh my god! He's holding your hand!"  
_

"_No he's not!"_ Hotaru mentally yelled at her Zanpakuto.

"_He likes you."_

"_No he doesn't!"_

"_Yeah, whatever, keep telling yourself that, Princess."_

Hotaru ignored her Zanpakuto and rested her head on Shinji's arm. She felt her eye lids grow heavy and then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hotaru woke up when she heard two voices.

"Taicho! The office isn't a bedroom!" a male voice groaned.

"Sheesh, Sousuke, calm down, it's not proper for a guy to go into a girl's bedroom," Shinji replied.

"And why is that? Taicho, I don't remember you becoming a gentleman," Sousuke asked. Shinji snorted.

"Girls have stuff in their rooms guys aren't supposed to see, like black underwear….and I have always been a gentleman," Shinji replied. Aizen snorted this time.

"Black underwear? What the hell, Taicho?"

"Ya never heard? A girl ONLY buys black underwear if she wants someone to see them," Shinji replied. Hotaru heard Aizen snicker. Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"You woke her up, jack ass!" Shinji hissed as he playfully punched Aizen in the side. The Fukutaicho winced at the sudden contact and frowned.

"Taicho, I recall you were talking more than I was," Aizen objected. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, get out of my office now," Shinji ordered.

"Taicho, if I recall, this is my office too," Aizen stated calmly. Shinji looked at him as if he was an idiot.

"What? Where the hell did ya hear that? This is _my_ office and is only yers when I say so, got it?" Shinji asked. Aizen sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Taicho, got it, I'm leaving," Aizen said as he turned around. Before he did he looked into Hotaru's eyes and she froze. It was almost like he was searching inside of her soul. Hotaru tore her gaze from him. Aizen smirked and left the room.

"That creep," Shinji mumbled as he sat down next to Hotaru of the sofa. Hotaru realized that Shinji must have carried her here the previous night when she fell asleep on the roof. His haori was still thrown over her as a blanket.

"Sorry, I told him not to make much noise," Shinji apologized. Hotaru shook her head.

"It's ok, I have had enough sleep anyway," Hotaru said as she smiled. Shinji grinned and patted her head. The moment he touched her Hotaru's cheeks grew hot and her heart beat grew faster. She loved it when he patted her head….it comforted her.

"Well, ya better get ready," Shinji stated the minute he took his hand of the girl's head. Hotaru frowned.

"Ready for what?" Hotaru asked. Shinji smirked.

"Training, of course."

* * *

Hotaru collapsed on her back after training with Shinji. He did go easy on her since he was captain level and she was only the sixth seat but it was still hard. Shinji walked over to her and sat down on a nearby rock.

"Tired?" he asked amused. Hotaru nodded as she breathed heavily.

"Why are you training me, anyway?" Hotaru asked.

"Your crazy old man asked me to," Shinji replied.

"Don't call Jii-chan that!" Hotaru snapped. Shinji laughed.

"Ok, ok, I won't," Shinji said as he sheathed his sword. Hotaru stood up slowly and sheathed her sword as well. She wished she knew how to learn her Zanpakuto's name….but as usual the Snow Freak was keeping her lips sealed.

"_Hey! I can hear you!"_

Hotaru ignored her Zanpakuto's words and stretched her now sore muscles. All this training will kill her….she'll get used to it eventually but for now it's going to be a sore ride. Shinji stood up as well.

"You hungry?" Shinji asked. Hotaru was about to answer his question when her stomach rumbled. She blushed. Shinji laughed and grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her off in the direction of the bar.

"I guess your stomach does the talking," Shinji chuckled. Hotaru stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

After dinner, Hotaru said goodbye to Shinji and headed for her room. She pulled off her Kosode and got into bed wearing only her shitagi and sash. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"_Tired from training?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, you should get some rest. Have sweet dreams."_

As Hotaru drifted off to sleep she finally realized why she felt so nervous around Shinji all the time.

_She was in love with him._


	13. The Man in Pink

_The Man in Pink_

All you could hear in the Fifth Division training grounds were the clashing sounds of katana, a girl's yelps and the yells of a man. Aoi and Yasuo woke up to the noise in annoyance.

"What the hell? Someone's fighting without me present?" Aoi yelled. Yasuo, who was lying next to her covered his head with his pillow and turned over while groaning.

"Shut up, Aoi, I am not in the mood for your stupid fighting antics," Yasuo groaned. Aoi rolled over again and glared at the pillow that covered the red haired man's head. She then got a sly grin on her face and slapped his naked back.

"Ow, what the hell!?" he yelled from underneath the pillow.

"Lazy ass," Aoi said as she stuck out her tongue. She then got out of bed and stretched. The sun's rays hit her skin gently. Aoi yawned and then picked up her shitagi which lay o the ground. She then gathered the rest of her clothing that was scattered all over the floor and pulled them on. She then headed for the door.

Before leaving she said: "Better get up, lazy ass."

"Too troublesome."

Aoi smiled and closed the door behind her. She then turned on her heels and walked down the hallway to the training area.

* * *

Hotaru lost her balance for the millionth time and fell over unto her butt. Her Zanpakuto fell unto the ground with a _clang _and it felt like her legs were made of jelly. Shinji sighed and rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"Sheesh, Hotaru, what's with ya today?" Shinji asked. Hotaru lifted her right arm and looked at it. Her wrist was bruised and really sore. She rubbed it gently while avoiding eye contact with Shinji.

"Nothing," Hotaru mumbled as she tried to stand up. The feat didn't work because her legs gave in and made her fall all over again. Hotaru cursed when her buttocks met the ground again. Shinji sighed again and sheathed his sword.

"I think two weeks of non-stop training has finally taken its toll," Shinji stated as he walked over to Hotaru. She nodded and tried to stand up again. This time before falling over Shinji grabbed her arm on the exact same spot her tattoo was. A bolt of electricity jolted through her. It wasn't one of those bolts that you read about in soppy romance novels. Oh no. It was painful and it made Hotaru weak.

"_What the hell was that?" _Hotaru asked herself.

"_Just the tattoo reacting to sudden contact."_

"_You're making it sound like it's a living thing." _Hotaru mused. Her Zanpakuto scoffed.

"_It is alive, technically."_

"_Yeah, right."_

Shinji noticed Hotaru's distress so he quickly let go of her arm and picked her up bridal style instead. Hotaru didn't have time to feel embarrassed or happy about the action because she was breathing heavily now and couldn't concentrate.

"So it was you two who were fighting," Aoi's voice suddenly said amused. Shinji turned to face his Fourth Seat and narrowed his eyes. Aoi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna challenge one of you," Aoi reassured them, "but I am sorry for interrupting your little…..romantic moment."

Hotaru's face turned red at that and Shinji grew a vein on his head.

"Cut the crap, Aoi," Shinji warned, "it wasn't a romantic moment, she's injured and it is my duty to make sure she's taken care of."

"Yeah, yeah," Aoi scoffed and waved them off. Shinji rolled his eyes and left to take Hotaru to the Fourth Division to take care of her injuries. Aoi watched them leave.

"She just blushed….didn't she?" Aoi asked herself.

* * *

It's been two days since Hotaru collapsed due to excessive training. She was still at the Fourth Division barracks. It was the first time Hotaru actually met another captain other than Shinji and her grandfather in person. Captain Unohana Retsu was a very kind woman and Hotaru couldn't help but admire her for her wonderful Kido skills.

Hotaru was given her own room with doors that opened up to a veranda that looked out into a beautiful courtyard with a pond and many large Maple trees. Once or twice a day someone would check Hotaru's wounds and she was given three meals a day as well. Hotaru was ordered to stay in bed but it bothered her to just sit still.

Hotaru swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gently wriggled her toes. Her muscles were sore from all the training but she knew she will eventually be awarded for it. She slowly stretched her limbs and stood up slowly, just to make sure she won't fall over again. When everything seemed to be in working order the girl made her way to the veranda and sat down. A cool morning breeze whizzed through the courtyard leaving behind a refreshing feeling and sweet scent of cherry blossoms.

Hotaru found it amazing that a place could be so calm and relaxing. She's always pictured Seireitei to be a busy place with Shinigami running around frantically all day and people fighting. Hotaru closed her eyes and let her sore muscles relax. It's been two days and Shinji didn't even bother to come visit her. She knew he was busy and all….but she was his student, technically and what teacher never checks up on his student's health. Then again, maybe she was just longing for his presence. She missed his bored expression, his upper row of teeth showing most of the time, his hazel eyes looking at her, his hand ruffling her hair…she missed it all.

Hotaru's eye snapped open when she heard someone sit down next to her. From the corner of her eye she could see it was one of the captains she met at the meeting she attended a few weeks ago. His long brown hair was tied up at the back of his head, he had on a straw hat and a pink ladies kimono over his haori. Hotaru didn't know his name, but she remembers his nickname for her grandfather which was Yama-jii. Hotaru found it hard to believe that her grandfather didn't mind his nickname at all.

Hotaru pondered if she should just remain seated or move away….after all this was one of the strongest men in Soul Society. When Hotaru was about to stand up the captain placed his large hand on her small shoulder and forced her to sit down again. Hotaru frowned but stayed put.

"Hirako-kun asked me to come check on you," the captain stated. Hotaru's eyes widened. He actually cared? But why didn't he come himself? Perhaps he was too busy….but at least he sent someone in his place. Hotaru's heart fluttered.

"Um…..thank you?" Hotaru stuttered. She couldn't figure out what to tell this stranger. Shunsui smiled.

"Call me Shunsui, and I am surprised actually, Hotaru-chan, Hirako-kun has never showed any affection towards anyone before," Shunsui stated. Hotaru's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shunsui chuckled and patted her head.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but he was really worried about you, he was planning to come himself but Yama-jii dragged him away….so I offered to come in his place," Shunsui carried on. Hotaru frowned. Her grandfather? Why did he want to talk to Shinji? Hotaru sighed. Why was she acting so……strange? Shinji was a captain! Of course her grandfather will talk to him at some point. Hotaru hated being this way. So weak, fragile and always thinking about Shinji. She wished she could just forget him.

"Shunsui-san," Hotaru began. The brown haired captain looked a her from the corner of his eye, "can I…….ask you something?"

* * *

Shinji was sitting across from Yamamoto in his office. Shinji hated the First Division barracks, it made him feel intimidated but he didn't have time to worry about his feeling of uneasiness over something so trivial. The old man had his beady eyes closed. Shinji waited patiently for the old man to say something.

"So, you're saying that the Adjuchas and Gillian were too easy to defeat?" Yamamoto asked. Shinji nodded slowly. The old man opened his eyes and raised his hand and started to stroke his long beard. The office was silent as the old man thought to himself in silence. Shinji's eye darted from left to right, almost as if he was checking if someone was listening in on their conversation. The office smelled like Aloe and Pine. And truthfully to Shinji the smell was sickening. Not that he had a problem with the scent….it was the person from who the scent came from that sickened him. Old man, Yamamoto always scared the living day lights out of Shinji. Well, who wouldn't be scared of him? He was the strongest Shinigami alive, for goodness sake. There's probably only one person who wasn't intimidated by him. And that was his granddaughter, Anjo Hotaru.

"Hmmm," came a loud groan from Yamamoto, "what do you suggest made the Menos so weak?"

Shinji looked at the Sotaicho in confusion. He thought the Menos were weakened? Well, that probably was the case, after all when Shinji saved that Nobu kid along with Hotaru and her friends from all those hollow awhile ago the Adjuchas were so weak he killed them in one swift stroke. Something was really off here, and Shinji wanted to know what.

"Well, I don't know," Shinji confessed. Yamamoto pulled his gray eyebrows into a frown. Multiple thoughts were running through his head. What could possible have weakened the Adjuchas so that made it possible for a Captain to defeat them…..in one stroke of their blade? For Gillian such behavior was expected….but Adjuchas? No, they were far more formidable and powerful. There was no way it was a coincidence. No matter how strong a Captain might be.

"Do you think…….Hotaru had to something to do with it?" Yamamoto asked. Shinji's eyes widened and he started at the Sotaicho for a few brief moments. Hotaru? How could she weaken a hollow to the state that it was rendered useless? She wasn't even properly trained!

"Old Yama, I understand why ya would even suggest that she had something ta do with it…..but……" Shinji began but trailed off. Memories from long ago flashed through his mind. No…..it couldn't have been!

"I want to believe that Hotaru didn't do anything too, but we must remember she isn't a normal Shinigami," Yamamoto stated. Shinji sighed and turned his attention to the window. Silence befell the two as they sat there and thought about all the things that have happened.

Yamamoto dismissed Shinji after awhile. The old man watched the blonde haired captain leave. Once the door slid closed Yamamoto sat back and relaxed. But his mind wasn't really relaxing. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to solve this confusing puzzle. There was only one person he knew who could weaken hollows to a state that they were nothing but moving dolls. _Only one person._ Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed.

'_It can't be………can it?' _Yamamoto asked himself.

* * *

Hotaru lay down on her bed in the room in the Fourth Division barracks. She was tired after staying out of bed all day talking to Shunsui-san. She asked him multiple things from how to get stronger to how some laws in Seireitei works. She even asked him if he cared for someone so deeply that he feels lost. The brown haired captain frowned at her question but he said that he does. When she asked him what to do he just laughed and told her to follow her heart. Hotaru closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

"_How do you feel?"_

Hotaru didn't move when she heard her Zanpakuto talking to her. Hotaru lay still for awhile without replying to the white haired woman's question.

"_Ok, I guess," _replied Hotaru_, "can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Who is Lihua?"_

"_You only ask that now, hm? Well……I want to tell you badly but I can't, Hotaru-chan."_

"_Why not?" _Hotaru asked but her Zanpakuto did not reply. Sighing in frustration Hotaru rolled over and tried to fall asleep. For some reason sleep didn't come very easily.

* * *

The night was dark and silent. The only noises that could heard were crickets, the leaves rustling in the wind and the occasional hoot of an owl. Hotaru walked slowly along the dirt path that lead to an isolated training area she discovered a little while back. She's been discharged from the hospital for a few days now and she really wanted to get back to training. She asked Shinji for help but he didn't want to train her until she was fully recovered. Hotaru didn't have time to worry about her health…..she needed to improve her abilities!

The training area she discovered was located outside of Seireitei in Rukongai. It was probably an area the pluses did some kind of sport or so. Well, she was just going to borrow it for the night.

When she arrived she took a closer look to her surroundings, trying to memorize it for in case she needs to use it in her training. She also didn't want to destroy any plants or trees. The training area was completely surrounded by large trees except for on one side where there was a large open road. There were also some large grass patches here and there. It was dark but Hotaru didn't care. She was just grateful for the open space.

When Hotaru found a good spot to stand she unsheathed her Zanpakuto and took a deep breath.

"_Are you crazy? You're not completely healthy yet!"_

"_Shut up!" _Hotaru hissed. Her Zanpakuto sighed and mumbled something about "don't blame me if something happens." Hotaru smiled and then she lifted her Zanpakuto and swung it down. She continued doing the swift movements from different directions, imagining she was fighting a hollow or an enemy. Hotaru ignored the jolts of pain that shot through her arms and legs and continued on. Her muscles were crying for her to stop but she ignored them. All that mattered was the training. And she wasn't planning to stop.

* * *

The carriage rumbled through the dark and isolated street. The wheels rolled over the dirt and stoned in the path causing the ride to bumpy. The two blondes who were being transported home were silent as the carriage moved forwards.

The girl sighed. A strand of her long blonde hair fell from her bun that was on top of her head. She ignored it and let the strand hang next to her face. Her blue eyes were scanning the moving scene outside the window almost as if she was searching for something. Her orange Furisode felt heavy on her body. The day had been long a dreadful and she was grateful for finally being able to return home.

The boy who was with the girl wasn't thinking about the same things she was. His turquoise eyes were also watching the scenes roll by out the other window but his mind was full of different scenes and dreams. He had so much he wanted to fulfill and yet he couldn't accomplish it. The boy watched the trees go by as they moved. The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He then pulled on his kosode, making sure the item of clothing completely covered his chest. He then looked back out the window.

As the carriage slowly passed the training area the boy was shocked to see that someone was there. The boy stared at the person in amazement. Pale hands were gripping tightly unto a katana, the katana was being moved swiftly through the air. Long blonde hair whipped around a perfect shaped face. Emerald green orbs shone like diamonds as the girl's perfect shaped lips curved into a smile.

"Stop!" the boy ordered the driver. The carriage came to a halt and the girl turned to face the boy startled.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked but the boy didn't hear her for he was no longer sitting in the seat across from her. The girl blinked and spotted him outside walked towards the training grounds. The girl sighed and got out of the carriage carefully so that she wouldn't trip over her Furisode. The boy stood not far from the carriage. He was watching something in amazement. His turquoise eyes were shining with envy. The girl frowned and joined him.

"Hikaru?" she asked. The boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye and placed his index finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh," he whispered. The girl raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze. In the middle of the training grounds was a female Shinigami training by herself. The girl's eyes widened at the sight. This was her first time seeing a Shinigami that didn't work for their family. And it was also her first time seeing someone so beautiful. The girl was even more beautiful than her mother!

"Who is she?" the girl asked.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied as he watched the Shinigami in amazement, "but whoever she is, she's amazing."

The girl bit her lip. This wasn't good. Obsession wasn't a good thing for Hikaru to pick up. The girl took hold of the boy's arm and pulled on it.

"Come on, we have to get back," the girl nudged. Hikaru winced at the sudden contact and pulled away rubbing the spot where she touched him. The girl's eyes widened.

"I….I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…." She began to apologize but Hikaru shook his head and turned towards the carriage.

"Don't worry about it," he mumbled, "come on, Maria-o-nee-sama, let's leave."

Maria watched Hikaru climb into the carriage. She stood there in silence, regretting the horrible action she just did. Her mother warned her not touch the boy…..and Hikaru was unable to show anger….he was just too innocent to show it. Maria bit her lip and looked back at the Shinigami who was training. If only Maria could be free like her then she could have taken Hikaru to the places he wanted to be.

Maria got back into the carriage and it began to move again. Maria and Hikaru watched the training grounds and the Shinigami disappear.


	14. Vinyl

**(A/N: Yes, I'm alive! I apologize for the lack of an update in so long! Anyway, enjoy!)**

_Vinyl_

Hotaru woke up to violent knocks on her door. She sat up slowly and winced when pain shot through her shoulder and down her back. Hotaru cursed under her breath and got out of bed and slouched her way to the sliding door. She opened it and stared at the person half-asleep.

"Morning, sleepy-head!" Aoi chirped with a huge grin and her hands on her hips. Hotaru groaned and starting closing the door again. Aoi snickered and placed her foot in the way of the door making it impossible to close. Hotaru glared at the fourth seat in annoyance and turned around and walked over to her bed again. She fell down face first unto the soft piece of furniture and sighed in relief into the sheets.

Aoi rose and eyebrow at the young girl and closed the bedroom door behind her. Hotaru's room was very neat….compared to her room. All her clothes and other things were always on the floor while Hotaru's were all neatly folded and put away in a cupboard or drawer. No decorating ornaments or pictures lay on the floor but sat on its place in the room. The only messy thing about the girl's room was her bed she slept in a few seconds ago.

"What's with you?" Aoi asked. Hotaru mumbled something Aoi couldn't hear and the woman decided to just ignore it. She walked over to the door that led to the veranda and opened it, allowing the sun's rays to come in. Aoi also opened the curtains in front of the windows. The day was lovely and yet Hotaru was spending it in her room, sleeping. Aoi sighed and dragged the girl out of bed by her ankles. Hotaru fell unto the ground and winced at the sudden pain that shot through her body.

"Ow, watch it; I'm not fully healed yet!" Hotaru groaned. Aoi snorted but her eyes widened when she spotted a scratch on Hotaru's face that wasn't there yesterday when Hotaru came home.

"Were you training alone last night?" Aoi asked amused. Hotaru opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Aoi smirked and then shook her head. This girl was going to kill herself trying to get stronger.

"Well, I saved you some breakfast, come down when you're ready," Aoi announced as she turned to leave. Hotaru didn't say anything but watched the black haired woman leave. Hotaru yawned and lay back down on her bed. She really wasn't in the mood to do anything today.

* * *

Hotaru brought her Zanpakuto down in a swift motion. Her hands clutched unto the hilt as if she was afraid of dropping the metal object and never finding it again. Her blonde hair was damp from sweat and clung to her face and neck. Sweat droplets rolled down her forehead and cheeks and her clothes felt heavy on her limbs. Hotaru sighed and fell down unto her knees taking deep and prolonged breaths.

"Looks like ya aren't gonna listen to orders," a familiar voice said. Hotaru snapped her head up only to see Shinji leaning against a nearby tree. He looked as bored as ever but his eyes were telling her a different story.

"What orders?" Hotaru asked as she stood up, using her Zanpakuto as support. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Ta stay in bed, dumbass," Shinji hissed. Hotaru flinched at his sudden tone and the fact that he called her a dumbass. She must really have pissed him off by training by herself while injured. Shinji walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of her, towering over her and making her look like a shrimp. Hotaru looked up slowly into his hazel eyes and froze. Earlier his eyes were pissed off but now…..they looked worried.

"What?" Hotaru asked. Shinji ignored her question and looked away from her gaze. Hotaru frowned and turned around. "Well, I need to train, so if you're done you can go back to your paperwork, Taicho," Hotaru said in a monotone. She heard him snicker behind her. Hotaru waited for him to leave but he remained where he was.

Just as Hotaru was about to whip around and tell him to leave, again she felt his hand grab her wrist and drag her away from the training grounds. Her wrist tingled at his sudden touch but she still tried to pull away.

"What the hell! Let me go!" Hotaru yelled as she tried hitting his arm but to no avail. Shinji's grip on her tightened even more as he dragged her up the stairs and down the hallway. They passed Aoi and Yasuo who were smiling when they saw their captain.

"Aaah, you found her, Taicho," Yasuo said as he stroked his chin in deep thought. Aoi gave Hotaru and apologetic look. So she was the one who made Shinji do this! Hotaru glared at the fourth seat and then looked away. How was she supposed to get stronger if she doesn't train? Aoi just didn't understand it!

Hotaru thought that Shinji would take her to her room but that wasn't what he did. He took her to his office instead and forced her to sit down on the couch. Hotaru huffed and crossed her arms and legs. Shinji sighed and walked over to his desk and plopped down in the seat.

"You are staying here all day, I will tie you to the chair if I must," Shinji warned _without _using slang. Hotaru's eyes widened when she realized he was serious. She gave in and sat silently on the couch and watched Shinji sign paperwork. She slowly calmed down as she watched him and found herself smiling. Maybe watching him all day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

The carriage came to a halt in front of the large Manor. The gate guards looked up in alarm when they saw the driver open the door and out stepped a man with unbelievable bright blonde hair and green eyes. On the left side of his face he had a scar shaped like an "X" and on the other side he had an eye patch that kept cotton wool in place on his eye. He had on the standard Shin'ou uniform.

The younger guard did not recognize the man at all and was unsure if they should just let him in. He glanced at the older guard whose eyes were wide as the man approached. When the man stopped in front of the gate the guard immediately collapsed unto his knees and bowed down. The younger guard hesitated but did the same.

"Nobu-dono, welcome home!" the elder guard said. Nobu smiled at the guard and motioned for the two to stand up. They did as they were ordered and opened the gate for the young student.

"How long will you be staying, sir?" the elder guard asked before Nobu walked inside. Nobu pondered on the question for awhile.

"Maybe a day or two, is Hikaru home?" Nobu asked. The guards nodded.

"Yes, Hikaru-sama returned with Maria-sama early this morning," the younger guard replied. Nobu thanked the guards and entered the manor. The younger guard blinked and turned to the elder guard.

"Who was that man? He looked so much like Hikaru-sama!" he asked. The elder guy sighed as he closed the gate.

"You really must be new around here, that was Nobu-dono, the eldest child of Tsukiko-sama," the elder guard replied. The guard's eyes widened.

"There is actually a survivor of the massacre? I thought Tsukiko-dono and her children were all killed!" the younger guard exclaimed. The older guard nodded.

"Yes, the scar on his face is memory of the night…..never bring it up in front of him….it bothers him greatly," the elder guard warned. The younger guard nodded. The older guard looked up at the blue sky as he remembered the events nine years ago. It truly was one of the most gruesome events that ever took place in Soul Society.

Shinji yawned as he signed another paper of the paperwork that never seemed to end. His fingers were stiff, his stomach was empty and his tongue was moaning for the strong and wonderful taste of sake. He groaned as he put his pen down and sat back to relax for a bit. When his eyes met the couch he realized that Hotaru has fallen asleep while watching him. Shinji's eyes softened and he stood up to lay Hotaru down since sleeping while sitting was uncomfortable. After he lay her down he pulled off his haori and placed it over her petite body and tucked her in.

For a few minutes he watched the girl breath in slow breaths and then exhale. Her small hands were resting next to her face and every time she breathed she made this cute little noise. Shinji couldn't help but wonder how this cute little girl could be so eager to become stronger. Shinji glanced at the clock on the wall and swore under his breath. He has to deliver some paperwork and Sousuke was already running other errands for him. Shinji sighed, picked up a pile of paperwork and left the blonde haired girl to sleep in peace.

"Welcome home, Nobu-nii-san!" Hikaru exclaimed as he ran up to his older cousin. Nobu smiled and patted the younger boy's head.

"I'm home," Nobu said softly as he watched Hikaru pull his mouth into a straight line. Nobu knew what the boy was thinking but decided not to bring the topic up of his new injury. It brought back too many bad memories of Ran and Takumi's unfortunate death. And he didn't want to scare Hikaru again. The boy was very upset when his aunt died….and even more scared when he learned how she died.

Nobu slid past Hikaru and headed for the room where Aunt Ume was most likely having her morning tea. Hikaru followed Nobu behind him silently but Nobu could sense Hikaru's uneasiness and questions. Nobu stopped in front of a colorful painted sliding door and knocked softly.

"Come in," he heard his aunt's soft and gentle voice say. Nobu obeyed and opened the door, allowing Hikaru to enter first and then he followed. Aunt Ume was sitting on a green cushion in front of an open door that looked out into one of the mansion's many gardens. Nobu walked up to her and sat down next to her. Hikaru followed.

"Aah, Nobu, you're back," Ume said with a smile as she took a sip of her tea. A servant served Nobu and Hikaru each a cup as well and then dismissed herself from the room. Nobu watched a bird fly down unto the grass and peck around for food. There was silence. Not one of the three talked. There were many questions in their minds but they decided not to bring it out into the open.

"How's your eye?" Ume finally asked. Nobu lifted his hand to his eye patch and touched it gently. The memory of fighting the Adjuchas flooded back to his mind.

"It's alright, Unohana-taicho mentioned something about possibility that I will be somewhat blind in my right eye," Nobu answered. Ume's face fell as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Why do all the horrible things happen to you? Why can't something unfortunate happen to my side of the family? Why must my sister's family suffer so much?" Ume asked. Nobu bit his lip. He hated seeing his aunt like this. He didn't want her to wish for horrible events. As long as they were safe….that's all that mattered to him. He didn't want to lose anymore family. An image of his sister flashed through his mind. Nobu frowned at the sudden memory.

"Where's Maria?" Nobu asked.

"She's with her teacher right now, she must learn the proper things to take over the clan one day," Ume stated. Nobu nodded. Ume sighed and took another sip of tea. She placed the cup in front of her and looked up at the trees in the garden.

"Maria doesn't want to take over the clan, she still believes it's your sister's fate," Ume whispered. Nobu looked down so his aunt and cousin wouldn't see his saddened expression.

"That sounds like her, she's always thought that my sister would be perfect for the clan's future," Nobu stated. Ume nodded.

"If only your mother had another daughter," Ume sighed. Hikaru watched his mother fight back tears. Nobu didn't seem to realize that his aunt was about to cry. Hikaru looked down at his hands. Why did this happen to his mother? She was so fragile and sweet. She wasn't fit to run a noble family. All his mother wanted was happiness. And that happiness was taken away when his aunt died. He couldn't remember his aunt that well; he was only six years old when she died. He couldn't remember his cousins who died that well either. He remembered Nobu's sister well enough. She always played with him, gave him hugs and kisses and stayed with him when he was scared. But further more he remembered nothing.

The three sat there for the rest of the day. Just staring at the tree tops and how the wind played with the movement of the leaves.

* * *

Hotaru sat up in shock when she realized she has fallen asleep.

"I apologize, Taicho, I seem to have fallen-"she began to apologize but stopped when she realized Shinji wasn't with her in the room. Hotaru looked down and noticed his haori was what kept her warm and made her dream of him. The smell of vanilla and sandalwood calmed her. Hotaru noticed that a pile of paperwork has vanished from Shinji's desk.

"He must have done quite a lot when I was asleep," Hotaru thought out loud. She heard her Zanpakuto snicker.

"_He was watching you."_

"_What was that? Your perverted red eyed freak?"_ Hotaru asked amused. Hotaru could imagine her Zanpakuto glare at her.

"_Look who's talking, Miss I love him!"_

Hotaru's eyes widened. _"You heard?"_

"_Duh, I am in your mind, S-T-U-P-I-D! I knew you loved him…"_

Hotaru mentally glared at her Zanpakuto and stood up to stretch her limbs. Her muscles were still stiff and sore from the training sessions but ignored it as she walked over to Shinji's phonograph. She lifted one of the vinyl records that lay on the table and read the label.

'_Classic Jazz'_

Hotaru decided to see if the music was the same he was listening to when she first joined the Fifth Division. She placed the record in place and when the music started playing she stepped back to the couch and sat down. She picked up Shinji's haori and poked her arms through the large sleeves.

The door suddenly sliding open caused Hotaru to jump.

"Taicho, I have retu-" Aizen's voice began but he stopped when he realized that it wasn't Shinji who was in the office at all. He smirked when he saw a familiar blonde sitting on the couch, wearing an oversized haori. Aizen frowned when he noticed Shinji's strange music was playing, again.

"Ah, Hotaru-san, I see you have made yourself comfortable," Aizen said with a fake smile as he closed the door behind him. Hotaru nodded but didn't stand up to bow to the Fukutaicho or even say hello. For some reason the man just gave her the creeps and she really wanted him to leave the room as soon as possible.

Aizen walked up to his desk and picked up another bunch of paperwork and files he was supposed to deliver to the First Division. He glanced at Hotaru wondering what the girl was thinking. He looked down at the files in his arms and back up to the girl. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Hotaru-san, I am heading for the First Division, why not come with me? You wish to see your grandfather, no?" Aizen asked. Hotaru blinked and stared at the Fukutaicho in confusion. True, she wanted to visit her grandfather since she hasn't seen him in awhile but….she didn't really wan to go with the creepy brown hared Shinigami. Hotaru debated with herself on what to do. She decided to go; after all….it won't hurt. Right?

* * *

When Nobu walked into the library of the Kasumioji manor he was immediately tackled to the ground by a certain blonde haired girl.

"Nobu! You're back!" Maria exclaimed as she wiggled her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. Nobu laughed nervously and rubbed the lump that formed on his head when he hit the wall. Maria smiled and got off him and then helped him up.

"You haven't changed, I see," Nobu said as he dusted of his hakama. Maria stuck out her tongue, locked her arm with his and dragged him towards the desk where her tutor was sitting and waiting patiently for the girl to come back to her studies. Maria forced Nobu to sit in her seat and dragged a seat over for herself and sat down.

"Sorry, sensei, but I haven't seen my cousin is so long!" Maria apologized. The old woman sighed, pushed up her small glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Let's just get back to the lecture," the woman said as she opened a thick book. Nobu sat in silence as he watched Maria answer questions and often ask ones too. Although the girl had no real desire to take over the clan, she surely seemed determined to improve her education. Nobu found himself smiling.

Maria really was a lot like his late sister.

* * *

Emiko lay on her bed in her dorm room which she no longer shared with anyone. She missed Hotaru and the little chats they had. But somehow Emiko also found herself jealous of Hotaru. Not only was Hotaru the granddaughter of Yamamoto, a man whom Emiko admired but she also graduated early and became a Shinigami. Emiko rolled over unto her side and let out a deep sigh.

"_Now that is something I haven't heard in awhile!"_ Saphira chuckled in Emiko's head. Emiko rolled her eyes at her Zanpakuto.

"_I don't know what to do, I don't like being jealous of others," _Emiko sighed. Saphira made a growling noise and then she snickered.

"_You're telling me! Sheesh, maybe we should control that old geezer's mind and make him let your graduate and then-"_Saphira started to exclaim excitedly but Emiko cut her off.

"_No, I am not using you against a superior."_

"_I just….don't like seeing you like this, it bothers me, Emiko."_

"_I know…I'm sorry, Saphira, I'm sorry."_

"_Why you apologizing? You didn't do anything."_

"_You really are the bestest friend."_

"_I recall a certain human girl being a better friend."_

"_Don't bring up my past."_

"_Sorry. I love you, kid."_

"_Love you too, night."_

Emiko closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of her life in the Real World, all the wonderful moments and happiness she shared with her friends. But the dream ended in a nightmare when it replayed how she died.

When Emiko woke up from the nightmare she couldn't fall asleep again. Well who wouldn't when they knew their parents abandoned them?


	15. His Request

_His Request_

The leaves on the tall maple tree riffled slightly as the wind passed through the area. The moon was sitting high in the sky and was extremely bright. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. Kasumioji Hikaru was sitting on the green grass in one of the gardens of the Kasumioji manor. His legs were crossed and his eyes closed. He ignored the chilly breeze that hit his back and tried to concentrate on relaxing his muscles.

It's been two weeks since he started dreaming of a snow white tiger talking to him. At first it was only the tiger in a world made out of nothing but blue. But as the dreams kept on coming back the blue was replaced with a sky and a beautiful grass land with many flowers and a large river. Or perhaps even an ocean. It was only the previous night that someone else appeared in the dream. A young girl was now riding the tiger. She was short and petite with long blue hair that went down her back. On either side of her head were two blue ribbons. Her eyes were blue, like her hair. She had on a pale blue Furisode with flower and shell designs on them in green and dark blue. Along with the tiger, the two of them talked to Hikaru. But every time Hikaru tried to catch their name their voices muffled. It was like….a loud noise suddenly interrupts them.

And every time he woke up from the dream, his futon seemed cold and wet. At first he thought maybe he was wetting his bed, but it was impossible for he was already fifteen years old. He was a man, for goodness sake! Of course he doesn't wet his bed! His second guess was that he sweats a lot…..he has heard that when you hit adolescence…your body sweats a lot more than normal. So maybe he was experiencing that? But it still didn't make sense how his bed would be wet…..and not him.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open when he heard rustling in the bushes. He sat, and waited warningly to see something crawl out set to assassinate him. But when a snow white bunny hopped out instead Hikaru's fear faded and a huge grin formed on his baby face. He sat perfectly still and waited for the bunny to approach him. When it did he held out his hand and allowed it to sniff it. When the bunny hopped even closer Hikaru slowly moved to scoop the little creature into his arms. The bunny squirmed for a few seconds but calmed down when he realized that Hikaru meant no harm. Hikaru's grin widened even more as he stroked the bunny's fur.

Hikaru found himself forget about his dreams.

* * *

Hotaru ran down the hallways of the Fifth Division. This morning she woke up feeling better than ever and she was ready to carry on with her training. She dashed into Shinji's office without even knocking and scared the life out of him in the process. Shinji was sitting behind his desk, sitting back with a book over his face. But the minute Hotaru burst in he jumped and the book fell off and landed with a loud _thump_ unto his crotch. Shinji groaned in pain and hit his head on the desk. Hotaru frowned at his sudden action.

"Taicho?" she asked worried as she walked over to him. Shinji groaned mentally and sat up straight, acting as if nothing ever happened. He placed the book on the desk and rested his cheek against his fist and his elbow on the desk.

"No, I'm fine, what is it, Hotaru?" Shinji asked. Hotaru beamed.

"I feel wonderful today! Can we start training again?" Hotaru asked as she started jumping up and down. Shinji followed her movements with his head but had to stop when he became dizzy. Well, if she had all this energy then she probably really was ready to start training again.

"Fine, we can go train," Shinji sighed.

"Yay! Thank you, Taicho!" Hotaru yelled. Shinji ignored her yelling and screaming of joy and stood up from his seat. He winced in pain from his earlier little accident but ignored it and grabbed his Zanpakuto. He then turned to face Hotaru who was now staring at him with a very serious glint in her eyes. He frowned.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Taicho, is there an easier way to learn your Zanpakuto's name?" Hotaru asked. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Shinji asked instead of answering her question.

"Well, I have been able to talk and see my Zanpakuto for awhile now….but I don't know her name yet!" Hotaru groaned. Shinji's eyes widened at her statement.

"You can already communicate with her?" Shinji asked. Hotaru nodded. Shinji bit his lip. If she is that advanced already he can actually step the training up to the next level…..but it will exhaust Hotaru even more…..but it was the only way to help her get closer to controlling her Reiryoku. And then of course, learning her Zanpakuto's name.

"I don't know an easier way, but I think it's time we did more advanced training," Shinji replied. Hotaru blinked and then smiled. As Shinji left the office she followed him without question.

* * *

"Oh ho, so you have finally decided to fight with me today, Taicho?" Aoi asked as she danced her way over to Shinji and Hotaru.

"In your dreams, Aoi," Shinji said coldly causing the woman to grow a vein on her forehead. Yasuo sighed and shook his head.

"What! That's mean, Taicho! Come on, one little fight!" Aoi cried. Shinji rolled his eyes and walked past her to the second training grounds. Aoi grew another vein on her head and turned on her heel to yell at him.

"You jerk! I bet Hotaru has already seen your Shikai!" Aoi yelled out loud. Hotaru giggled and ran after Shinji.

Shinji yelled back without turning around: "Of course she hasn't, dumbass! She'll be dead otherwise!"

Aoi tightened her fists and grew veins all over head. Oh, now she was pissed. Yasuo tried to calm her down but she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Aoi was about to run after Shinji and strange the living daylights out of him when Yuji stopped her.

"Calm down, sis, seriously," Yuji said calmly as he patted her shoulder. Aoi glared at her brother and then turned on her heel and stomped off. Yasuo and Yuji exchanged glances and then sighed in unison.

* * *

Hikaru opened the sliding door that led to Nobu's room and poked his head in to see if his cousin was actually still home. Nobu was sitting at his desk reading a book while tapping a pen on the wood surface. Hikaru slipped inside and closed the door. The thud when the door closed caught Nobu's attention and he turned to face Hikaru. He had on a pair of glasses and when he saw Hikaru he raised an eyebrow.

"Hikaru?" Nobu asked. Hikaru sat down on the floor on his knees not to far from where Nobu was sitting and took a deep breath. He had no idea how to explain this to his cousin. But his cousin was a student at Shin'ou Academy and he did know a lot about Shinigami and how their power and minds worked.

"Um, Nobu-nii-san, I have a question….." Hikaru mumbled. Nobu closed his book and took of his glasses and placed it on his desk gently.

"What is it?" Nobu asked. Hikaru nodded and tried to think of the right words.

"I think….I think I might have spiritual abilities…." Hikaru managed to finally say. Nobu's eyes widened. Hikaru waited for some kind of response. Nobu turned to face the wall in front of his desk. Hikaru also had spiritual abilities? Not that it was impossible….they were from the Kasumioji family and they were born in Soul Society but….Nobu had always thought Hikaru would never have such abilities. Hikaru has always been a weak and was very kind and compassionate…..to think he was able to become a Shinigami was…well….odd.

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Nobu asked. Hikaru looked down at the Tatami mat he was sitting on and then looked back up determined.

"What did Shiori-nee-chan do?" Hikaru asked. Nobu nearly choked on his own saliva when he heard his sister's name roll out of the young boy's mouth. Hikaru did know his sister and all but that was so long ago, he didn't expect him to know that Shiori had spiritual abilities.

"How did you know about her abilities?" Nobu asked. Hikaru frowned and tilted his head in confusion. He thought for awhile. How did he know?

"I don't know, I just….do," Hikaru stated. Nobu stared at his cousin in shock.

"Well, Shiori…she…..trained herself but we can't let you do that, I suggest you enroll at Shin'ou next year," Nobu finally suggested. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Really? I can go to your school?" Hikaru asked excited. Nobu smiled and walked over to the boy and patted his head.

"I won't be there next year, since I am graduating this year but yes, but you'll have to ask your mother first," Nobu stated. Hikaru smiled like a little boy. Soon, he won't be a little weak noble boy anymore!

* * *

Nobu and Hikaru watched Kasumioji Ume sip on her green tea after they told her about how Hikaru wants to go to Shin'ou next year. Maria, who was sitting behind her mother stared at her brother and cousin wide eyed. Hikaru wanted to go to Shin'ou? Wait, he had spiritual abilities? Maria glanced at her mother. The head of the Kasumioji clan seemed calmer than ever.

Hikaru sat there anxious to hear his mother's reply to his request. It's his dream to become stronger and braver than he was now. Ume put down her tea cup and opened her eyes to look at the boys, no men she raised. A smile formed on her lips.

"Of course you may go to Shin'ou," Ume replied. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Really? You don't mind?" Hikaru asked. Ume chuckled.

"Of course not, Maria is the future head of the family so you have no heavy duties on your shoulders, besides, you will learn swordsmanship that way and you are the future Captain of the Kasumioji Assassin army. Maria doesn't have the ability to control weapons, learning about Reiryoku is perfect," Ume explained. Hikaru felt a rush of relief wash through him. But he wasn't so sure about becoming the captain of the family's army…..wasn't Nobu more appropriate for it? He was after all trained to be an assassin. Hikaru sighed. He'll find a way to solve that problem when the time comes.

"Thank you, mother, you won't regret this!" Hikaru exclaimed. Ume smiled at her son and motioned him to come closer. He did and she patted his head gently. She did not touch his arms and she did not pull him into an embrace. She knew he was afraid of to close contact. But she wished she could hug him. He was after all _her_ son.

* * *

Hotaru collapsed on the green grass, exhausted after her first training session in awhile. Shinji sat down next to her, his legs wide open and his arms resting on his knees. Hotaru looked up at the leaves of the Maple tree above her. Small rays of sun managed to sneak in between the leaves and shine on the two blonde haired Shinigami.

"I wonder what my Zanpakuto's name is," Hotaru randomly said. Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye and then looked back at a strange shaped rock.

"Well, ya gotta wait an' see," Shinji mumbled. Hotaru rolled her eyes and giggled. She obviously knew it.

"Rhetorical question," Hotaru mumbled back. Shinji snorted and lay down on his back on the grass. Hotaru's heart skipped a beat when Shinji's hand brushed against hers. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt her cheeks burn. She tried not to turn her head to look at him but her body wouldn't listen to her pleading. Shinji was staring at the leaves above them, completely oblivious to the fact that Hotaru was staring at him.

"What are ya lookin at?" Shinji asked without even looking at her. Well, she thought he was oblivious. Hotaru blushed and looked away. Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She's been acting rather strangely around him lately. Hotaru slowly inched her hand closer to Shinji's but pulled her hand back again. She continued doing the same, inching closer and then pulling away. Her heart was racing and her cheeks felt like fire. Just as she was about to give up she heard Shinji sigh. Just as she was about to turn and ask him what was wrong he grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Hotaru's eyes widened at the sudden affection but tried to remain calm. Her heart already felt like it was going to burst.

They lay like that for awhile. Hotaru closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The air was fresh and crisp and cooled her burning throat. Slowly she started to relax. She always felt comfortable when Shinji was with her. She just hated how she felt nervous around him most of the time. But once she overcomes that bit she feels wonderful. Hotaru slowly felt herself falling into the world of slumber.

Hotaru curled up in a small ball and turned on her side letting go of Shinji's hand in the process. Shinji turned his head to face the small blonde girl only to see her fast asleep. A smile formed on his lips as he watched her angelic face.

"Shinji…" Hotaru mumbled. Shinji's eyes widened. Was she awake? He turned unto his side and prompted himself on his elbow to face her. No, Hotaru wasn't awake….he was certain of it. A smirk formed unto his lips. She was dreaming about him? Hotaru made a strange yet cute noise and then snuggled against Shinji's chest. He froze and watched the girl calm and sleep on as if nothing happened. She probably had no idea of what she just did. Shinji relaxed after awhile and wrapped his arm around the girl's back and pulled her even closer. He then lay his head back on the grass so that he could wrap his other arm around Hotaru and closed his eyes.

Before he decided to take a nap too he planted one small kiss on Hotaru's forehead. Her blonde bangs tickled his lips and after he pulled away he heard his Zanpakuto chuckle.

* * *

When Hotaru woke up she was no longer on the grass where she remembered falling asleep but on her bed in her room instead. From the window she could see that it was already dark. She must have slept for quite some time. Hotaru turned on her bedside lamp and kicked her legs over the side and wiggled her toes.

"How did I get here?' Hotaru asked herself out loud.

"_Shinji carried you here."_

Hotaru sighed and mentally glared at her Zanpakuto. She wasn't asking her but at least now she knows how she got to her room. Snow Freak snickered. Hotaru ignored her and stood up and walked over to her window to close her curtains. She felt a rumble in her stomach and sighed. She was so hungry. Hotaru turned on her heels but before she could even think of going out to eat her eyes widened.

"_Did you just call Hirako-taicho Shinji?" _Hotaru asked. Snow Freak chuckled.

"_Sure did. Weren't you listening?"_

"_You normally call him Hirako-taicho….don't you?" _Hotaru asked as she grabbed a blue haori from her cupboard to pull over her Shihakusho since it was chilly outside.

"_Yeah…but a certain someone told me calling him Shinji is fine."_

"_Huh?"_ was all that came from Hotaru in response. Snow Freak chuckled again and hummed to herself.

"_Who?"_ Hotaru demanded. Snow Freak snickered again.

"_You're not the only person who has a Zanpakuto you know," _Snow Freak said calmly. Hotaru's eyes widened in shock.

"_You talked to his Zanpakuto?"_ Hotaru snapped.

"_Yep, while the two of you were cuddling, it's boring just sitting there, ya know."_

Hotaru's eyes widened even further. Wait a minute! Cuddling? What the hell was this perverted Snow Freak talking about now? She didn't cuddle with Shinji! Did she?

"_Ya sure did…you were asleep so I don't blame you for not remembering…it was so cute though! I told you he likes you!"_

Hotaru shook her head and mentally glared at her Zanpakuto.

"_You're lying!" _Hotaru snapped. Snow Freak tsked and then sighed.

"_Your choice to believe me or not."_

When Hotaru arrived at the restaurant she bumped straight into another person. She looked up to apologize when she recognized him as Shunsui.

"Eh, Hotaru-chan, you drink too?" Shunsui asked in a slur as he laughed. Hotaru shook her head and smiled. Shunsui's face fell.

"Awww, then I guess juice is ok, come sit with us!" Shunsui exclaimed as he grabbed Hotaru's arm and dragged her to one of the private rooms that the restaurant offered to customers. He opened the sliding door.

"Hey, look who I found!" Shunsui exclaimed as he gently pushed Hotaru into the room. She came face to face with another captain with long white hair tied up in a pony at the back of his head and a very gentle smile on his face, a woman with long black hair in two braided pigtails and glasses and then last but not least she saw Shinji and Aizen.

"Ah, Hotaru-kun, have a seat," the white haired captain said as he gestured next to him. Hotaru nodded slowly and sat down next to him. She felt oddly comfortable next to him. His aura was very friendly and open. Shunsui sat down next to the girl with glasses.

"So you're the Sotaicho's granddaughter," the girl with glasses said as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Hotaru nodded slowly. The girl looked at her for a second and then turned to face Shunsui.

"She doesn't seem like what I have heard in the rumors," the girl stated. Shunsui chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now now, Lisa-chan, rumors are just rumors," Shunsui stated with a grin. Lisa glared at him and pulled his arm off her shoulders. She then turned to face Hotaru again.

"I'm Yadomaru Lisa, Fukutaicho of the Eighth Division," Lisa introduced herself. Hotaru nodded and bowed. The white haired captain smiled.

"And I'm Ukitake Jushiro, taicho of the Thirteenth Division," Ukitake said. Hotaru nodded again and bowed.

"Nice to meet you all," Hotaru said as she smiled. The sliding door slid open and a waitress came in with a wooden tray with three bottles on it. Once she unloaded the tray the waitress bowed.

"Is there anything you want to snack on while waiting for your food?" the waitress asked.

"Dango," Shinji replied shortly. The waitress nodded and left. Shunsui looked at Shinji in surprise.

"Eh, Hirako-kun you like Dango?" Shunsui asked. Shinji who was resting his elbow on the table and his head on his hand looked at the brown haired captain from the corner of his eye.

"Not really, but Hotaru does," Shinji replied. All attention turned to the blonde haired girl. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Hotaru-kun, do you like sweet things?" Ukitake asked. Hotaru looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. Ukitake smiled.

"That's great, I have this massive stash of candy in my office, you should come get some tomorrow morning," Ukitake suggested. Hotaru's eyes lit up and Shinji snorted.

"You trying to make her teeth fall out?" Shinji asked amused. Ukitake frowned and shook his head.

"Taicho, a little candy won't hurt," Aizen pointed out. Shinji glared at his Fukutaicho.

"Shaddup, Sousuke, I know, I was just kidding," Shinji said. The others sweat dropped. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.


	16. A New Year

**A/N: I apologize for the lack of an update! I have been so busy lately and so much is going on in my life. I've also decided to change the storyline a bit. Nothing major and it won't affect past chapter (I'm not re-writing anything already published) so it shouldn't affect you at all. This chapter reveals a few little secrets. It might be confusing, but all questions will be answered in due time! ;)

* * *

**

_A New Year_

Hotaru stared at her reflection in the mirror. It's been a year since she entered Shin'ou Academy and almost a year since she joined the Gotei 13. She still feels like she cheated to get in, all her friends were still at Shin'ou, starting a new year and here she is, already in a Division and a seated officer. She didn't even know her Zanpakuto's name! It's been so long and she still doesn't know! Frustration bottled up inside of her and she thought about it. She hated how most of the students at Shin'ou probably saw her as a spoiled brat who gets anything she wanted. She wasn't like that!

It's also almost been a year since she met Shinji and fell in love with him. Hotaru let out a deep sigh as she thought about the blonde haired captain. She's been in his Division for almost a year now and she still can't tell him her feelings. Hotaru shook her head. No, she could never tell him! Never!

Hotaru pulled on her Kosode and tied her sash around her waist. Today was the entrance ceremony for Shin'ou Academy and her grandfather had to make a speech for the freshmen. He asked her if wished to attend and she agreed. It was the perfect chance to see Emiko and the others again. With her busy schedule doing paperwork and training she's never had the chance to actually visit them.

Hotaru made sure her sash was tight enough and then picked up a comb and pulled it through her long golden locks. She's been debating with herself whether she should do something nice with her hair but decided against it. Her hair looked fine hanging loosely down her back and she wasn't very good with doing hair in the first place. Satisfied with her appearance Hotaru left the bathroom and entered her bedroom. She grabbed her socks and pulled them on, making sure the gap between her big toe and the rest of her toes were comfortable enough. She then stretched her arms above her head and left her room to meet up with Aoi who insisted on going too, just for the fun of it.

The two girls walked down the hallways of the Fifth Division together in silence. Occasionally they would pass one of the Division members and they would bow and greet their superiors. Aoi and Hotaru always replied with a friendly smile and "hello". Before leaving the building of the Division they put on their Waraji sandals and then headed for the gate. Hotaru was actually quite excited about the entrance ceremony. She wanted to see what kind of new people were joining this year. Hopefully there would be someone interesting.

* * *

When Aoi and Hotaru arrived at Shin'ou they were surprised the amount of students there were. The freshmen were all at the front of the hall while the older students sat behind them. Hotaru and Aoi walked down the aisle which was in the middle, many students were talking to each other and laughing. But as the two passed the students would stop talking and point at them and then whisper amongst themselves again.

"Who are they?" Hotaru heard someone ask.

"I heard the little one is the Sotaicho's granddaughter!" another said.

"Wow…..the black haired one is gorgeous!" a male student exclaimed.

"Can you feel the black haired one's Reiatsu? She's probably a seated officer!" a female student said. Hotaru and Aoi ignored the whispers and comments that were being made and kept walking until they reached the stage where teachers were sitting on chairs waiting for Yamamoto to arrive.

Kasumioji Hikaru watched the two Shinigami women walk towards the stage. His eyes were wide as he watched the blonde girl in front turn around and whisper something to the black haired one. He couldn't believe that the girl he saw a year ago training alone was here! She looked exactly like he remembered. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, her emerald green eyes shone like gem stones and her skin was clear and soft. She grew a bit taller, he noticed but further more she looked exactly the same. What was she doing here? Was she some sort of important Shinigami? A teacher maybe?

"What's wrong, Hikaru-sama?" he heard a voice ask next to him. He turned to face Junko, his mother's personal servant who also enrolled at the Academy specially to take care of him and make sure he is safe at all times. He didn't really like the idea of having a baby-sitter but his mother's orders were absolute. He shook his head.

"I just thought I recognized her," Hikaru said. Junko smiled and nodded and then she turned her attention back to the stage. Hikaru could feel many stares on him, mainly girls who probably thought he was cute or good-looking. Nobu warned him about fan girls and how they would do anything to get close to him. He didn't really like the whole thing. Of if they try to hug him? Or worse…..kiss him? He didn't like to be physically touched and sitting in between two people was already making him feel like people were invading his personal bubble. He moved closer to Junko's side aware of the boy that sat next him who was talking to someone sitting in the next row and was moving a lot.

"Hikaru-sama?" Junko asked surprised when Hikaru moved closer to her. She looked up and noticed the boy that sat next to him. Well that made sense. Hikaru didn't want him to touch him. Hikaru sighed in frustration. He'd rather have Junko touch him than this guy next to him. Mainly because he trusted Junko and he knew she would never hurt him.

Nobu opened the door to the hall and held it open for his aunt and cousin to walk in. It felt strange being back in the Shin'ou hall where he was dismissed on graduation day the year before. He now had on his standard Shihakusho with the Second Division Insignia on his right arm. He begged his captain to let him come and see Hikaru's entrance ceremony and after a lot of thinking the captain gave in.

Ume locked her arm with her daughter, Maria's and the two walked to the front row on the visitor's side of the hall to sit down. The first few rows were reserved for Noble families and the like and thus they were given special permission to sit there. Ume sat down quietly followed by her daughter and nephew.

"Oh, it feels so nostalgic to be here," Ume exclaimed as she whipped open her fan and fanned herself. Maria nodded in agreement.

"Yes! We were here with Nobu too on his entrance ceremony!" Maria exclaimed as she flashed a grin at her cousin. Nobu smiled in return and turned to look at the stage. He was surprised to see Hotaru sitting next to Namikaze-sensei and a woman with long black hair. What was she doing here? Was she a special guest for the night? Maybe she was giving some sort of speech? Well, whatever it was, Nobu was happy to see her look so healthy and happy. Little did he know that the girl was suffering from inner turmoil.

* * *

"And now we would like to call up a representative from each year level to deliver their speech, representatives are all the top of their level that did the best on the exams," Yamamoto explained, "freshmen representative, Kasumioji Hikaru please come up."

Hikaru stood up slowly; he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Many people gasped when they saw him including the guy who sat next to him. The girls squealed probably delighted to know that the cute guy was noble and rich too. Hikaru walked unto the stage trying to look calm and relaxed but in reality he felt horrible and very very nervous. He passed the blonde Shinigami who inspired him and she smiled at him. For some reason her smile made him feel more confident in himself and he smiled back. He stood where Yamamoto stood earlier and opened the sheet with his speech on it that his teacher helped with setting up.

When Hotaru heard that the freshmen's top student was from the Kasumioji clan she was shocked. Was he a relative of Nobu? She was even more shocked to see that he was the same blonde boy she saw at Ran and Takumi's memorial service. The same boy Nobu seemed upset about being there. Hotaru noticed that the boy was nervous when he walked unto the stage so she smiled at him and he smiled back. It was hard to believe that such a cute looking boy could be a Shinigami. At first Hotaru thought he looked weak but she knew that she shouldn't judge books by their covers.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Aoi asked as she nudged Hotaru with her elbow. Hotaru shrugged. Aoi raised an eyebrow but decided to not make such a big deal out of it. Hotaru watched Hikaru give his speech and when he finished he bowed and left the stage.

Yamamoto stood up again to continue his speech. Hotaru wasn't listening anymore because her eyes landed on Miyuki. Miyuki didn't look or seem any different except she had a grim expression on her face. Hotaru raised an eyebrow. What happened to make Miyuki's smile vanish?

* * *

Hikaru gulped when he was surrounded by a large group of girls. They were all squealing and yelling and each was trying to take hold of his hand or hug him. He felt someone tugging on his sleeves and he quickly pulled away. He didn't like close contact, the only people who could really get close to touching him was Ume and Nobu. And that was normally only his head. Hikaru looked around to try and find an escape from the giggling fan girls but it was no use. He was blocked.

Emiko noticed the mob of girls while Hoshi and Kiyoshi argued over who pays for dinner that night. Emiko squinted her eyes to see who was being surrounded only to see that it was the top freshman named Hikari or something like that. Emiko felt her blood boil. She hated spoiled little rich brats who think they are the best. She also hated how they would seek attention. Emiko turned her attention away from the mob and stared at the clouds in the sky instead.

"Emiko!" a familiar voice yelled and before she knew it Emiko found herself tackled to the ground. She looked up only to see Hotaru's wide grin.

"Hotaru?" Emiko asked, shocked. Hotaru giggled and helped her friend up.

"Sorry bout that, I just feel so hyper all of a sudden! We should go sparring…since I have the day off!" Hotaru exclaimed. Emiko smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Emiko agreed.

Hoshi groaned: "Awww, but I wanted Japanese barbeque!"

Emiko grew a vein on her head and hit the blue haired teenager over the head.

"Shut up, you pig!" Emiko hissed. Kiyoshi pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Aw, Emiko, you're so cute when angry!" Hoshi squealed like a girl, earning him another blow on the head. Hoshi withered in pain while Emiko cackled at her victory. Hotaru and Kiyoshi sweat dropped.

Miyuki walked past the group slowly, her eyes were lifeless and her shoulders were slumped as she dragged her feet on the ground. Hotaru watched the toffee head she once called her friend in dismay. Just what could have happened to change her like that?

"What happened?" Hotaru asked. Hoshi, Kiyoshi and Emiko's smiles immediately faded.

"Her father was killed," Emiko replied. Hotaru's eyes widened. Miyuki's father was dead? Hotaru looked down at her feet. Miyuki hasn't spoken about her father much, but Hotaru knew that he used to be a wonderful Shinigami, until he retired of course. In Miyuki's eyes he was a hero and a role model, someone she could look up to. And now, he was gone.

"Do they know who did it?" Hotaru asked. Emiko and Kiyoshi shook their heads. Hotaru turned to face Miyuki again. The girl was slowly vanishing from their sight as she walked away further and further. And to Hotaru, it felt like Miyuki might just vanish, forever.

"Kya, watch out!" a voice shrieked. Hotaru's head snapped to the mob of girls again and she noticed that the Hikaru boy was now on his knees with his arms covering his head, as if he was trying to protect himself.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch me! Please, go away! Make it go away!" Hikaru cried as he rocked back and forth. The mob of girls all suddenly started yelling and screaming in panic and some even ran off to get some help.

"Move!" Nobu's voice cut through the mob as he pushed annoying fan girls out of the way and kneeled down next to Hikaru. He didn't touch the boy at all but reached out to him.

"Hikaru, let's get you out of here," Nobu said softly. Hikaru didn't budge he just kept on rocking back and forth.

"Hika-" Nobu began again but he was cut off by Hikaru slapped his hand away. The boy looked up, his turquoise eyes were filled with tears and he looked scared. _Genuinely scared._

"Don't touch me!" Hikaru yelled causing all the girls to immediately fall silent. Nobu stared at his cousin wide eyed. This wasn't good, Hikaru was having an anxiety attack, all the girls trying to touch him and getting to close burst his personal bubble. He didn't feel safe anymore.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Nobu whispered and reached out again.

"No! Don't touch me! You're just like them, right? Like those evil men who took _her_ away! They took her away from me!" Hikaru yelled again as he crawled backwards. A few teachers came running towards the scene followed by the girls that called them. Other students have also gathered around the scene now, curios to see what was happening.

"What's happening here?" Namikaze asked as he pushed through the crowd. Hokkaido followed him and the two teachers stopped when they realized that the blonde boy was having an anxiety attack.

"Kasumioji, what would cause this?" Namikaze asked Nobu. Nobu glanced at his former teacher and then back to his cousin.

"He doesn't like close contact, sir," Nobu explained. Namikaze nodded and ordered the students to step back. Hokkaido knelt down next to the distraught boy and tried to calm him down.

An idea hit Nobu then. There was only one person who could calm Hikaru…..but she was gone. Nobu scanned the area and his eyes landed on Hotaru. There was no mistake, Hotaru resembled _her_ closely and while Hikaru is going hysteric he won't even realize the difference. Nobu quickly ran towards the blonde haired girl.

"Nobu, is he alright?" Emiko asked once the second division Fukutaicho stopped in front of them.

"He will be," Nobu replied, "Hotaru, I have a favor to ask you."

Hotaru looked alarmed and confused but nodded, showing him to continue.

"You see, there is only one person who can get through to Hikaru…..but…..she's gone…..and you look a lot like her," Nobu started to explain.

Hotaru cut him off when she realized where this conversation was going: "You want me to pretend to be this person and calm him down?"

Nobu nodded, hoping that she would agree. Hotaru didn't even think she immediately nodded and followed Nobu. Emiko, Hoshi and Kiyoshi glanced at each other.

"Will she be ok?" Hoshi whispered. Emiko glared at him and hit him on the head.

"Of course she will be," Emiko hissed. Hoshi rubbed the lump on his head while crying water falls.

* * *

Nobu explained to Hotaru what she should do, she didn't have to pretend to be someone else or anything but all she had to do was go up to Hikaru and pull him into an embrace. Hotaru was reluctant at first, for she knew the boy didn't like physical contact but Nobu promised her that nothing bad will happen. Hotaru nodded and slowly made her way over to the blonde boy who was thrashing and squirming around while yelling at everyone to leave him alone.

She knelt beside him and reached for his shoulder but he slapped her hand away. And very hard too. Hotaru winced and rubbed the red bruise on her hand. She didn't give up though and reached out to him again. This time he didn't slap her away but kicked her knee instead. Hotaru yelped and collapsed into his chest.

"Ow," she groaned but at least she was holding unto him now. Hotaru took a deep breath and then wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up a little. He was still squirming and managed to kick her again but she ignored the pain. After a few minutes of struggling he calmed down, amazing every person who witnessed the event.

Hikaru's eyes softened as his limbs stopped thrashing around. This embrace…..it felt so familiar. He has been hugged like this before but he had no idea who by. He tried to remember but it only resulted in shots of pain shooting through his head so he stopped. Hikaru inhaled the scent and frowned. Even the person's who was hugging him scent was familiar! Was this déjà vu? He inhaled again. Lemons. No….lemon and lime grass! That's what it smelled like. There was also a faint smell of daisies…..but the lemon was much stronger. Hikaru's eyes widened when he realized that someone was hugging him! How….how did the person touch him without him unconsciously pushing her away?

Hotaru pulled away and smiled when she realized Hikaru was himself again. He stared into her emerald green eyes in shock. It was the Shinigami he saw training a year ago alone. He didn't even know her name and yet her scent and her embrace felt so familiar. It defiantly was déjà vu.

"I'm glad you're ok," Hotaru sighed in relief as she completely let go of Hikaru's shoulders. Nobu was next to them in an instant.

"Hikaru! Don't scare me like that again!" Nobu warned. Hikaru looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru mumbled. Nobu sighed and shook his head.

"Just be careful, ok?" Nobu whispered. Hikaru nodded. Hotaru smiled as she watched Nobu pat the boy's head. Hotaru stood up and then held out her hand to help Hikaru up. He stared at her hand in disbelief but took it and pulled himself up. Hotaru's hand slid up to Hikaru's wrist and he winced. Hotaru quickly pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Hotaru apologized. Hikaru shook his head and pulled down his sleeve where she touched him. He tucked on the rest of his clothes to make sure he was perfectly covered. It was almost like he was hiding something.

"Um, I'm Anjo Hotaru, nice to meet you," Hotaru said as she bowed. Hikaru stared at her. Hotaru? Her name fit her perfectly. Emiko, Hoshi and Kiyoshi ran over to Hotaru. They immediately bombarded her with questions and pulled her away. Hikaru watched them disappear.

* * *

"Well well, Hotaru to the rescue again, eh?" Shinji teased the moment Hotaru walked into his office. Hotaru sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"It's not funny, Shinji," Hotaru stated, "He was really scared."

"I know, Hotaru," Shinji replied. Hotaru looked up at the ceiling. For some reason, she felt really sorry for Hikaru. She didn't know what his problem was but something must have happened that made him so scared. She wished she could help him. Shinji watched Hotaru from under his bangs. He was supposed to sign paperwork but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to concentrate.

"I wonder…if Hikaru can become my friend?" Hotaru asked aloud.

"Huh?" was all that came from Shinji. Hotaru shook her head told him that it was nothing. She then excused herself and left, not realizing that the blonde haired captain was still staring at the spot where she was sitting.

* * *

"Cheers!" exclaimed the group in unison as they held up their drinks and then each took a huge gulp out of it.

"Nothin' beats a good cup of sake after a long day," sighed Shinji as he sat back. Aoi nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe Hotaru is so cuuuuute~!" exclaimed Yori. Hotaru sweat dropped at the green haired fifth seat of the Fifth Division. This was her first time meeting him after he came back from his mission in the Real World. He even bought everyone a souvenir. She received a small bamboo fountain. Yori kept on telling her how cute she is and even kissed her cheek! He was very hyper and child like. She had a hard time believing he was stronger than her.

"Yori, stop scaring the girl!" Aoi snapped as she hit the green head over the head with a sake bottle. He stuck out his tongue and gave Aoi a tight squeeze causing her to choke for air.

"Get off me, you little brat!" Aoi managed to choke. Yori grinned and pulled away from her. Yasuo sent a death glare in his path.

"Aw, don't worry Yas-kun, I know Aoi-chan belongs to you~!" Yori exclaimed as he patted the red-headed man's head. Yasuo ignored the green head and took a sip of his sake. Yuji was completely silent.

"Sousuke, let's have a sake race!" Aoi suddenly suggested as she help up a bottle of sake into her Fukutaicho's face.

"Oh no, thank you, Aoi-san," Aizen said gently with a smile. Aoi snickered and asked Yori instead and he agreed. So while the two threw endless bottles of sake down their throats Hotaru tried to make small talk with Shinji.

"You should try some sake, Firefly," Shinji said as he poured himself another cup. Hotaru felt her cheeks burn at his nickname for her all of a sudden. He never called her "Firefly"…..it was always Hotaru. Shinji must have noticed her blush because he handed her a cup of sake and grinned.

"See, ya body wants it!" Shinji laughed. Hotaru tried to figure out what he meant but ignored it and took a sip of the rice wine. It didn't actually taste that bad so she took another sip and soon she found herself asking for more.

Shinji didn't stop her and only poured her more while praising her for growing up. Much to her annoyance. She hated how people thought she was a child.

* * *

Hotaru stumbled out of the restaurant laughing her head off. Yori followed and threw his arm around the petite girl's shoulders. He was laughing so hard the entire town could probably hear him. In his other hand he held a sake bottle.

"Tonight," began Yori but he stopped to hick, "we will rein the world!"

Hotaru giggled mercilessly at the green head's comment and rolled her eyes. The two stumbled over each others feet as they walked away from the building.

"Hell yeah! Let's go and have wild sex!" Aoi yelled as she jumped out of the restaurant. Yori and Hotaru turned around and started giggling.

"Sure, why not!" Yori replied as he hiccuped. Yasuo who was standing behind Aoi smacked the black haired woman over the head.

"Don't be stupid, you drunken idiot, let's go home," Yasuo hissed. Aoi giggled and stuck her tongue out at him while waving her arms in the air, the sake bottle in her hand spilling out some of the rice wine.

Yuji just stared at his sister and sighed. It was always like this when they went out. Aizen stood next to him and was thinking the exact same thing. The two of them seemed to be the only somber of the group. Yasuo also had a few drinks but he wasn't that drunk at least.

Shinji stumbled to the side so he grabbed the door frame for support as he bent over.

"Ugh, I feel like jelly," Shinji groaned as he walked past his Fukutaicho and Third Seat. Ignoring the moving buildings around him, Shinji walked up to Yori and Hotaru and wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder on the other side.

"Let's go have some fun, Green Brain and Firefly!" Shinji yelled as he tried to stand straight. Hotaru giggled and Yori just nodded. Aoi pulled herself from Yasuo's grasp and ran up to her Captain and the other two.

"Place for another one?" Aoi asked seductively. Yori's eyes sparkled.

"Anytime! We can have a foursome tonight!" Yori exclaimed a little bit too enthusiastically. Just as the four was about to leave Yasuo grabbed Aoi's arm and pulled her away. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

"I'm taking this drunk idiot home," Yasuo stated as he turned to face Yuji and Aizen, "you guys take care of the other three drunk idiots."

The two nodded and then Yasuo started to walk off.

"Put me down Yasuo! *hic* I want to go with Yori-kuuuun~!" Aoi cried as she hit Yasuo with her fists. Yasuo ignored the woman's shrieks and kept on walking. Aoi kept on struggling and it started to really annoy Yasuo so he slapped her on her butt.

"Shut up!" Yasuo growled. Aoi went silent.

"Aw, Yas-kun, you want me? Then take me!" Aoi yelled as she grinned. Yasuo mentally sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Taicho and Aoi drinking I'm used too, same goes for Yori but….Hotaru-chan too?" Yuji asked as he tried to pull the three away from each other. Aizen sighed and nodded in agreement with the person just a level below him. Aizen grabbed Yori's arms and pulled him away from Hotaru. He glared at the green head and pushed him in the direction of his house.

"I'll take Yori-san home," Aizen stated as he dragged the struggling Fifth seat away. Yuji sighed in defeat as he sat down on the steps that led inside a bar. Hotaru and Shinji wasn't going to pull away from each other anytime soon. Somehow the blonde girl has found her way unto the Captain's back and she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Shinji-kun! Let's play something!" Hotaru exclaimed as she hit her fist in the air. Shinji chuckled. Yuji sighed and mentally slapped himself. Why was it so hard to separate the two of them? It was like they are glued to each other.

What Yuji didn't realize was that the minute he closed his eyes and opened them again the two blondes had managed to disappear. Yuji cursed under his breath and shot up. He has to find them, and quickly too.

* * *

Hotaru's emerald eyes fluttered open and a stream of bright sunlight shot in through the window. Her eyes were stinging and her head felt like she got hit over the head by a large sword. Hotaru stifled a yawn and closed her eyes again. She'd rather not wake up yet. Staying in bed is much better. A smile crossed the blonde girl's lips as she snuggled against the soft and warm pillow underneath her.

Wait.

Since when are pillows warm? And since when does it feel like they have a rib cage? Hotaru's eyes shot open and she sat up only to realize she was sleeping _on top _of Shinji! Hotaru blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't imagining the blonde haired Captain asleep underneath her. How...did they end up like this? She doesn't even remember leaving the restaurant! So how did she end up in bed with him.

_Bed._

Hotaru's eyes widened and she looked down. A huge sigh of relief washed over her. She still had her Shitagi on which meant they didn't have sex...but probably was half way there. Hotaru felt her cheeks grow hot. This was awkward. What will she do when he wakes up? Maybe she should leave...

But when Hotaru slowly maneuvered her way from Shinji's tight grasp on her waist she was slammed face first back into his chest. Hotaru groaned and let out a sigh. She gives up – his grip was way too tight for her to even try and break free from. Hotaru lay there in his arms on his chest in silence only to hear the Blonde Cheshire man stifle a laugh. She moved her head so she could look him in the eye.

"You were awake!" she groaned. Shinji laughed and opened his eyes, his hazel eyes locked with her emerald green orbs and the world stood still at that exact moment. It was like everything vanished around them and they could only see each other.

"Morning, Firefly," Shinji grinned as he loosened his grip on the girl's waist. She huffed and sat up.

"Where are we?" Hotaru asked. Shinji shrugged and rolled over unto his side.

"Probably my room...or yours," Shinji mumbled as he pulled a pillow over his head. Hotaru rolled her eyes and hit the Captain on the back.

"Yeah, right, this isn't my room," Hotaru laughed, "otherwise I wouldn't ask, s-t-u-p-i-d."

Shinji rolled over to face her and pulled the pillow from his head and glared at the blonde girl. She smiled sweetly back causing Shinji to get a fantastic idea. He grinned mischievously and yanked on the girl's wrist, pulling her down again. He rolled over so he was on top of her and looked into those beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Shinji asked. Hotaru didn't answer. She couldn't. It was like his intense stare hypnotized her and made it impossible for her to respond. Shinji chuckled. He was glad that she responded the way she did – it meant he actually had some power over her.

As the two stared into each others eyes they couldn't help but start to bring their faces closer together. Hotaru shuddered when she felt Shinji's breath tickle her lips, cheeks and nose. His stare was intimidating and his scent intoxicating. Hotaru found herself raising her small and slender arms and wrap it around the man's broad shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt herself get lost.

Shinji on the other hand was shocked when he felt her arms wrap around him. The sweet scent of Lemon and Lemongrass filled his lungs as he got closer to the girl's rose pink lips. He didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care either. For some reason doing just seemed right. He ignored the nagging voice telling him to stop, he ignored his stiff limbs and his pounding head. He also ignored the question of what exactly happened the night before.

Electricity shot through the two and it felt like everything was made for just this moment. But just as their lips was about to meet there was a knock on the door. Hotaru and Shinji turned their heads to face the door – both extremely upset for being interrupted.

"What!" Shinji yelled with anger visible in his voice.

"Taicho! It's late and you have a meeting with Yamamoto-sotaicho!" came Aizen's incredibly annoying voice from the other side of the door. Shinji mumbled numerous colourful curses under his breath and pulled away from the blonde beauty beneath him. He opened the door on a creak and glared at the shaggy haired Fukutaicho.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shinji groaned, "go sign shit."

Aizen sighed and shook his head: "Taicho, it IS your fault for drinking so much last night."

"Yeah, whatever, just get outta 'ere and I'll be there in a sec', sheesh," Shinji waved him off. He then turned around to face Hotaru s sheepish smile on his face.

"Ya better go," he said and walked towards the bathroom, "we all got work to do."

Hotaru watched him shut the sliding door and looked down at the tatami mat on the floor. Her heart clenched in her chest and she pulled on her Shitagi. Was this how it felt when you basically got rejected?

* * *

"What do ya want, old man?" Shinji asked as he plopped down in the old chair in front of Yamamoto's desk. The Sotaicho looked up, his expression serious.

"I trust you are doing your job well?" Yamamoto asked. Shinji raised an eyebrow at the old man's words.

"It depends on which job you're talking 'bout" Shinji muttered. Yamamoto smirked and pulled out a piece of paper from a drawer and handed it to the Fifth Division Captain. Shinji took it and studied the sheet of paper, utterly confused as two why the old man was showing it to him.

"Uh?" was all that came from the Blonde's mouth. Yamamoto sat back in his chair and closed his beady eyes.

"Her name is Heisetsu," Yamamoto stated. Shinji stared at the photo of the white haired woman in confusion, "She was once a very powerful Shinigami."

"And? What does she have to do with me? Or Hotaru?" Shinji asked. Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked straight into the hazel eyes that belonged to the other Captain.

"A long time ago, she vanished," Yamamoto explained, "but, soon after it was reported that she re-appeared in the human world. _Inside a human. _I sent a team to investigate, but by the time we reached her, the human was dead. We discovered traces of her reiryoku back here, in Soul Society."

Shinji's brows knitted together, "But, by the time you reached her...the soul was dead?"

Yamamoto nodded, "They all died the same way. Throat was ripped out and their stomach was cut open. Many years passed, and each time we found her reiryoku again, she dies. It's like an endless cycle - Heisetsu jumped between the Real World and Soul Society."

Shinji frowned, "Once again, what does this have to do with me?"

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "The previous host was a Chinese woman in the Real World, known as Lihua. She suffered a terrible fate - killed her own family and then committed suicide after her lover died."

Shinji rolled his eyes, the stupid old man was blabbering again, "Right."

Yamamoto sat back in his chair, "It was believed that Kasumioji Tsukiko was Lihua's successor - it was proven when she was found dead with her throat ripped out and her stomach slashed. However..."

Shinji quirked an eyebrow, "She wasn't reborn in the Real World?"

Yamamoto nodded, "You're more intelligent than I thought. Yes, she wasn't reborn. Which could mean only two things. Either the cycle have been broken..."

"Or someone else is the host," Shinji finished, "What does that have to do with me?"

Yamamoto smirked, "I think you know, Captain Hirako."


	17. The Sword That Kills

_The Sword that Kills__  
_

_'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop! Please stop! Please, please just go away!' were the words that flowed through the sixteen year old black haired woman's mind. She sat huddled in the snow with her knees pulled against her chest. Her perky nose was red from the cold and her hands felt numb. She kept on rocking herself back and forth as the images of her now dead family played like a video through her mind._

_The blood, the bones and the screams of agony was still fresh in her mind. Lihua buried her face in her knees and bit her lip to suppress the tears. Her sister was right – she was a monster. She didn't deserve to set foot on this Earth. Why did they choose her? Why did the Spirit choose her? What accomplishment could she bring to the worlds? She was a mistake, a love child and a result of failures that her mother brought upon her._

_Lihua lifted her head and gazed at the horizon. The sun was setting slowly and the temperature was dropping. If she was a normal human and wished to spare her life as long as she possible could she would have gone inside by now. Or at least found a place to stay. But Lihua wasn't a normal person. She was beyond normal. She was a curse._

"_No, you're not," a voice echoed through her head. Lihua mentally glared at the owner of the voice._

"_Shut it, Heisetsu," Lihua hissed, "I don't want to know."_

_Heisetsu snickered but didn't reply with one of her quirky remarks. Lihua enjoyed the silence that enveloped them and closed her eyes. Let her freeze to death. The world will be fine without her. She immediately toned out the colorful line of curses coming from the white headed woman that lived inside of her._

_When Lihua's stomach growled she was planning to ignore it too but after having to listen to the string of endless moans and groans from Heisetsu, Lihua had no option but to go and find food. She stood up slowly her bare feet stung from the cold. Lihua ignored the terrible state her body was in and started to slowly meander through the small streets, passing small huts with smoke rising from their chimneys._

_The wind ruffled her black hair and her blue eyes were piercing and from a stranger's point of view you would imagine she was searching for something. She was but it was only a good place to find food. Lihua kept on walking, her toes were crying and warning her that they might fall off._

_Lihua closed her eyes and dragged her feet through the snow. Why couldn't she just die? The world didn't need her._

"_Why walk in the snow with no shoes, woman?" a male voice asked. Lihua snapped her eyes open and came to meet warm golden honey eyes._

"_Why sir, for as foolish as I was I forgot to grab my shoes when I escaped my home," Lihua replied. The man looked at her amused. A daring smile was playing on his lips._

"_You ran way? Yet another pitiful case, come with me woman," the man ordered. Lihua looked at the stranger with a questioning gaze, her blue eyes were searching for a reason in those golden orbs of his._

"_Why kind, sir, would you ask a stranger to go home with you?" Lihua asked, "am I not a mystery to you?"_

_The man smiled as he flipped a revolver in his one hand and placed it in his belt in one swift motion._

"_Why, since when do women ask questions? I am simply blown away by your beauty, it is that of an angel," the man smirked, "and I pity women who don't have a man to support them."_

_Lihua found her cheeks grow hot – which should be impossible since it was cold._

"_Then I believe going with you doesn't seem so bad," Lihua whispered, "but I can't stay forever after all God gave angels wings for a reason."_

"_The name is Han," the man said, "and yours?"_

_Lihua walked up to the stranger and smiled, her cheeks still flushed. "Lihua."_

"_Well then, Lihua, shall we depart?"

* * *

_

"_Have you seen a woman with black hair and blue eyes?" a voice asked. Lihua perked her ears up and cowered when she recognized the voices to belong to Soldiers from the military._

"_No, I am afraid I have not," Han replied and closed the door. He glanced over at Lihua and gave her a frightening gaze. Lihua cowered and pulled her knees to her chest. Han sighed and sat down next to her in front of the fire. He stretched out his hand and took hold her her arm, gently._

"_What did you do?" Han asked, his golden eyes searching her soul for answers. Lihua looked away from him. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in shame. Han's eyes widened. She did do something! But what could a beautiful woman like her do that would involve high ranking Military officers?_

"_Lihua..." Han muttered, his grip on the woman tightened and her pale skin turned red. He didn't want to hurt her since he did after all love her. But he didn't like seeing her like this. And he wanted to know what she was hiding from him._

"_You can do anything you want," Lihua stated in a whisper. Han's eyes widened._

"_What?" he asked. Lihua slowly moved her head to look him in the eye again._

"_You can hurt me, kick me, slap me, rape me...anything you want," Lihua muttered causing the honey eyed man to look at her questionably._

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_I am a monster," Lihua stated. Han did not understand what she meant so he remained silent and prayed that she would continue on to explain._

"_I killed them."_

"_Killed who?"_

"_My family."

* * *

_

_Han caught Lihua's body as it rolled down the snow slope. He looked up and glared at the laughing Military officials. The Lieutenant maneuvered over to them with a confident smirk on his lips._

"_I'm surprised that you, a former Military official would protect a wanted criminal," he hissed. Han looked up into the eyes of the man he once called his student. Han glared at him and tightened his grip on Lihua._

_Lihua's eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up. Han smiled at her reassuringly but she knew that they were both in deep shit. A snowflake landed on her nose and Lihua smiled. At least she was able to see the snow one last time._

_The soldiers pulled out their weapons and pointed it at the couple. Lihua's eyes widened and she stood up._

"_Please, don't kill him!" Lihua begged. The Lieutenant laughed._

"_Or what?" he asked. Lihua clenched her fists and her blue eyes turned a menacing red. The lieutenant stumbled back as a Japanese katana appeared out of nowhere. Lihua placed her hand on the hilt and drew the sword from it's sheath. She pointed it at the soldiers._

"_If you let him go, I will drop my weapon," Lihua stated, "and go with you."_

_The soldiers glanced at each other. The lieutenant smirked._

"_Seems that you are not stupid," he stated, "take him away."_

_The one soldier behind him nodded and pulled Han up by force and started leaving the arena. Lihua waited until the gate opened and then she dropped her katana._

"_Why did you drop me?" Heisetsu asked, "You can still fight!"_

_Lihua shook her head. She won't fight. She's killed enough people as it is. She didn't want to lose another person she loves because of her powers. The soldiers all smirked._

"_Well, after I kill you," the lieutenant said, "the man will follow."_

_Lihua's eyes widened as she looked up at him in surprise: "You promised!"_

"_I promise nothing," the lieutenant laughed as he motioned for the soldiers to aim and fire. They did as they were told. Lihua closed her eyes and waited for the multiple bullets to hit her body. But it never came._

_Lihua opened her eyes slowly only to see Han standing in front of her. Her eyes widened and she shrieked in terror as he collapsed unto his knees. Blood spurted from his wounds and he coughed wildly. Lihua collapsed next to him and cradled the man in her arms. Tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Why?" she managed to choke. Han smiled as he lay down unto his back with his head cradled in the arms of the woman he loves. He looked into her blue eyes._

"_Because..." he choked, "I love you."_

_More tears flowed down Lihua's cheeks as she witnessed her lover take his last breath. She lay him down gently and closed his eyes. Her Ruqun was stained with his blood but right now she didn't care._

_Heisetsu was only a few inches away from her. She clasped her fingers around the beautiful sword's hilt and picked it up. Her blue eyes scanned over the exterior as more tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Hey! You're not planning to-" Heisetsu began but was cut off by Lihua who closed her eyes and nodded. Heisetsu's eyes widened._

"_But...we're partners...aren't we?" Heisetsu asked, "why not...why not fight?"_

"_Because I can't live without him!" Lihua yelled. Heisetsu remained silent as Lihua raised the sword and pressed the tip against her chest._

"_Planning to take your own life?" the lieutenant asked. Lihua didn't answer him. She didn't listen to Heisetsu's pleads to rethink everything._

_More tears flowed down her swollen cheeks._

"_Forgive me, Heisetsu,," Lihua whispered, "you will have to find another person to free you."_

_And then she stabbed herself.

* * *

_

Hotaru shot up in bed with her eyes wide and her cheeks wet from crying. She looked out the window only to see that it was still pitch dark. Hotaru looked down at her feet. It's almost like she was experiencing the dream herself – her feet were freezing.

Hotaru kicked her sheets off her legs and stood up. She rubbed her hands together in hopes that the friction will create some warmth. She slowly walked to the bathroom and grabbed a glass and opened the tap to get some water.

Hotaru gulped the water down hungrily and splashed her face with the cold liquid. She then let out a deep sigh and got back into bed. She lay on her side in deep thought. So many things have happened in her life recently. She became a Shinigami, she fell in love with Shinji, she has weird dreams and then Shinji also nearly kissed her! They were all very overwhelming for her. Hotaru closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. It didn't.

* * *

Hotaru stood awkwardly in front of Shinji's desk. He was not there but Aizen was and he kept on glancing at Hotaru from the corner of his eye as he signed paperwork. Hotaru found this highly annoying but she tried to ignore it.

Minutes later Shinji walked into the room and he was surprised to see Hotaru already there.

"Jeez," Shinji muttered, "when I said come to my office for training I didn't mean at 7 in the morning."

Hotaru sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "I couldn't sleep."

Shinji watched the girl in curiosity. Was something bothering her? There were dark circles underneath her eyes and she seemed so out of it. She wasn't excited like she normally was for training. She also seemed nervous. Perhaps the little almost kiss scene from the other day freaked her out?

Hotaru's green eyes looked at the wooden planks beneath her feet. As the morbid dream's memory flashed through her mind she found herself cringing at the thought of it happening to her. She couldn't explain the feeling that overwhelmed her – it was almost like the dream was real, like it really happened. Hotaru can't explain the pain that ached in her heart but she knew that something bad might happen. And she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Hotaru watched Shinji as he removed his haori and placed it on a rock. He then withdrew his Zanpakuto and pointed it at the girl, his hazel eyes were burning holes into her. Hotaru held her breath and she too pulled out her katana and pointed it at him. They stood like that in silence – an eerie sound of wind danced through the air. Air filled Hotaru's lungs as she took in a deep breath and exhaled.

The branches on the Sakura trees rustled in the wind. The green grass remained still. It was almost as if the world was waiting for the two to cross blades. The morning sun shimmered against their skin and gave Hotaru's pale skin a healthy glow. The sweet scent of some kind of dessert floated through the air. But the two ignored their grumbling stomachs.

They were way more focused on each other. Their eyes were staring intently into the others, searching for answers, clues and guidance. Hotaru had reoccurring thoughts that flashed through her mind of how much she loved the blonde haired man in front of her. Shinji was debating with himself over his mission – the assigned job he was given by the old man, Yamamoto himself. The blonde haired captain narrowed his eyes. He has saved someone before...he can do it again, can't he?

"Kill me," Shinji ordered. Emerald orbs widened in shock and a small and slender arm lowered. Hotaru stared at her captain, the man she admired the most in terror.

"K-kill you?" Hotaru stuttered. Shinji closed his eyes and dropped his arm as well.

"Yes," he replied, "kill me."

The two stood in silence as small droplets of rain started to land gently on their skin. After a few minutes it was pouring down. Hotaru was about to open her mouth and object when her knees buckled and she found herself falling into a deep, dark hole.

* * *

"_Hikaru! Hikaru!" a female voice cried. It was dark. Hotaru couldn't see anything but she could hear very clearly. It was raining and the only other noises that could be heard was the sobbing of a woman._

"_Hikaru!" the female voice cried, "don't die! Please don't die!"_

_The cold rain hit Hotaru's skin. A shiver ran down her spine and she tried to curl up into a ball for warmth but her body was paralyzed. Hotaru tried to call out but her voice was gone too._

"_Hikaru!" the female voice shrieked as the loud crash of thunder caused Hotaru to jump out of her skin. Where was she? What was this? Wasn't she with Shinji just a second ago? Hotaru tried to open her eyes bit to no avail. She tried moving around but only failed further. Why couldn't she move?_

_Hotaru tried to lift her head but barely managed. Like a gravitational pull her head crashed into the ground again sending her into a frenzy. And then everything went blank.

* * *

_

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Shinji yelled as he shook the blonde haired girl by her shoulder lightly. Her eye lids fluttered open and she groaned when a jolt of pain shot through her body.

"Jeez Louise," Shinji sighed, "you scared the life out of me."

Hotaru smiled weakly as she slowly stood up with Shinji's help. That must have been another vision like the one she had about the Real World. Hotaru sat down on once of the rocks and took deep breaths. The rain was still splattering against her skin but she ignored it. Shinji handed her a class of water.

As soon as she swallowed down the contents of the glass she stood up again. Shinji watched her walk over to her Katana and pick it up.

"Firefly," Shinji whispered affectionately. Hotaru looked at him over her shoulder.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Maybe we should take a break," Shinji suggested but the girl shook her head. She didn't want to give in. If he wanted her to fight him like she wants to kill him then that is what she will do. Anything to become stronger. She was not going to allow Hikaru to die! She will make sure of it! She was sent this vision for a reason!

Shinji watched as Hotaru pointed her sword at him, his expression dead serious. He also picked up his and pointed it at her but inside he was debating with himself again. Must he go through with this? Hotaru doesn't need to awakened! She can fight without it! No...she doesn't even need to fight!

Shinji knew what was going to happen if she is to awaken, and he personally didn't like the idea very much. A wave of fear and nausea was washing over him. Memories from ten years ago flooded his mind. He didn't want that incident to happen again. Never. And he will do anything to prevent it.

But an order was an order.

_'Forgive me, Nobu.'

* * *

_

Hotaru staggered backwards and hit the wall with her elbow. Blood trickled down her cheek and her legs were aching. She looked up through her bangs, breathing heavily at the blonde haired captain. He was unarmed and he seemed to be emotionless. His hazel eyes were dead. Hotaru could not see a single shred of life. He was deadly serious about this. And she knew that she can't defeat him.

Hotaru stood up properly, her back crying in pain and her lips yearning for the sweet taste of strawberries and sake. Hotaru ignored her body's pleas and focused on her opponent. There must be some kind of opening. He has to have some kind of weakness.

Hotaru dragged her feet through the mud. She has to find a way to defeat him otherwise she will never get past the training stage. She launched into the sky and brought her sword down but Shinji blocked it with his Zanpakuto. He then pushed her back and sent her flying through the air. Hotaru landed on her back and she coughed up blood. She lay there in silence whilst trying to catch her breath. Shinji approached the sixth seat silently and towered above her.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked. Hotaru looked at the man she loved with a grave expression. Was that really the best? Was she so weak she can't even scratch her superior? Why was she even allocated as the sixth seat? She was weak and pathetic and didn't deserve the treatment of a seated officer. Shinji sighed and pulled the girl up. She looked at him in confusion but when he pointed his sword at her again she got the picture. So she turned on her heel and ran. Shinji followed her and whenever he got close enough he would attack. She dodged most of them but she now had a few cuts on her back since she didn't have the strength to dodge anymore.

Hotaru ran and ran, she was struggling to catch her breath and her back was aching more than ever. Her legs didn't want to carry her any longer. Her arms were crying for rest. And her eyes...her eyes were filled with tears. Not because she was going to be killed by the man she loved but because she failed her grandfather. Yamamoto has always believed in her and yet she is unable to show her the wonderful results of everything he has done for her. She was a failure. She didn't deserve to be here.

Hotaru turned and ran straight into a dead end. She cursed under her breath and turned around only to look into the hazel eyes that belonged to Hirako Shinji. He had no emotion on his face. Hotaru looked down at her feet and dropped her Zanpakuto. Shinji was alarmed at this but he didn't show it. Hotaru then collapsed unto her knees and awaited her fate.

Shinji lifted his Zanpakuto and waited. An eerie aura was present in the air and it was suffocating. He then brought his sword down and Hotaru closed her eyes.

_'Heisetsu!'_

_SPLAT!

* * *

_

Hotaru's eyes widened as she stared at the sword in her hand...the piece of metal didn't look the same it did a few seconds ago. At the end of the hilt there was a round circle where her hand was holding unto the weapon. The blade had five holes all the way through it. Hotaru gawked at the sword in surprise – she could have sworn she dropped it seconds earlier!

When a drop of blood dripped from the blade Hotaru realized what she has just done. She looked up slowly into Shinji's eyes, his expression held emotion again. But instead of him smiling that she succeeded or looking horrified because she actually stabbed him. No. He looked shocked. His eyes were wide and as he slowly moved his head down to look at the weapon the girl now held his eyes widened even further.

"S-S-Sakanade?" he managed to choke out. Hotaru blinked in confusion and looked down at the blade again. Sakanade? She tilted her head to the side and gasped when Shinji ran his hand along the lining of the blade. "No...this isn't Sakanade."

Hotaru pulled the blade out of him and it immediately returned to being a normal Zanpakuto. She looked up at her superior again and gasped at the wound that was now on his stomach. She collapsed unto her knees and tears came to her eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Hotaru cried as she shook her head in disbelief. How could she have done this? She was losing wasn't she? How did her body move so quickly without her even realizing it? Shinji shrugged it off as he stood up straight. Hotaru stared at the small pool of blood on the floor in terror. Just what was she?

After she got hold of herself Hotaru stood up slowly using her Zanpakuto for support.

"We...better get your wound treated," Hotaru stated as she walked over to Shinji and held out her arm for support but Shinji ignored it and lifted his Zanpakuto. Hotaru frowned at his action.

"_Collapse, Sakanade_," he mumbled and much to Hotaru's surprise his Zanpakuto transformed reveling the exact same sword she just used. Her emerald green eyes widened in shock It couldn't be...could it?

"Weird," Shinji muttered, "nothing changed...Sakanade is still here...so how?"

Hotaru remained frozen as Shinji put his sword away. "Firefly?"

Hotaru snapped from her daze and looked up. She mustered a fake smile and ran over to her captain to give him a hand to the Fourth Division barracks. All while she was asking herself: "_Can there really be two of a Zanpakuto?_"

* * *

"You shouldn't be moving!" yelled the Fourth squad member as she tried to stand in Hirako Shinji's way. The blonde haired captain glared at her and pushed the small girl out of the way.

"Shut up," he hissed, "I'm going to that wretched old man!"

The fourth division members couldn't help but just watch in horror as the injured captain hopped away.

Shinji opened the gate and was about to take a sharp turn left when he nearly crashed into a familiar blonde haired girl. He froze and watched her silently. She was leaning against the white wall, her green eyes seemed lifeless, and confused and she was blowing bubbles silently with her bubble blower.

"So you want to know too, eh?" Shinji asked without using slang. Hotaru didn't look him in the eye but he could tell what she was thinking. He narrowed his hazel eyes and grabbed hold of the girl's small hand.

"Well then," he stated cheerfully, "let's go!"


	18. Reflection

_Reflection_

"I had a feeling you two will come here," Yamamoto stated as he sat down and placed three cups in front of him. Shinji and Hotaru stood on the veranda of the Yamamoto mansion in silence, their fingers still intertwined. Yamamoto prepared the tea slowly but looked up after awhile in annoyance.

"Well?" he asked. Shinji let go of Hotaru's hand and sat down on the tatami mat in front of the Sotaicho. Hotaru did the same but she glanced at Shinji's hand more than once wishing that he never let go.

"Just what the hell did she do?" Shinji asked straight out. Hotaru tried to suppress the urge to laugh at the way he just went straight to the point. He didn't even care about using formality with the old man. Hotaru smiled slightly. It's been awhile since she's come to the mansion. She's always lived here until she started school and joined the Gotei 13. But as usual it made her feel at home.

"She didn't do anything," Yamamoto stated, "she merely used her Zanpakuto."

There was silence as Yamamoto stirred the liquid in the cups. He then picked it up gently and placed it in front of his granddaughter and the Captain with her. Shinji was glaring at the old man, his answer obviously was not enough.

"Thank you, Jii-chan," Hotaru said as she picked up the cup and drank all of it. She was used to Tea ceremonies by now – her grandfather loved them and taught her how to do it properly and drinking all of it was proper. Once she was done she put it down in front of her and smiled at her grandfather lovingly. He returned the smile which ticked Shinji off even more.

"Look, she used Sakanade! _You call that nothing?_" Shinji yelled. Yamamoto sighed and gulped down his tea too. There was silence in the mansion. The only noises that could be heard was the bamboo fountain outside, the Koi fish splashing about and some birds up in the trees. Yamamoto placed his cup in front of him and closed his beady eyes.

"She didn't use Sakanade," Yamamoto stated, "she copied it."

Shinji and Hotaru's eyes widened at that.

"Wait...I copied it?" Hotaru asked. Yamamoto nodded slowly.

"Heisetsu's ability is to copy and reflect," Yamamoto stated. Hotaru stared at her grandfather in disbelief...she could copy and reflect other Zanpakuto? Was that even possible? And how does her grandfather know all of this? Many conflicting emotions washed over the small girl as tried to make sense of it all. The air was somehow dense and heavy and she felt it very hard to believe that she had such a sword in her possession.

"How do you know this?" Shinji asked. Yamamoto did not answer the question, instead he stood up and walked over to the veranda where he looked out at the chirping birds and the clear water of the pond. They waited for an answer but it never came.

"Hotaru," Yamamoto whispered, "the fact that you have such a powerful sword must mean you are destined for greatness. You can now call yourself a real Shinigami...but you must not stop improving. Train diligently everyday and you will be rewarded."

Hotaru bit her lip and looked down. She didn't know what to say but for some reason she feels kind of manipulated here. Not that there was any reason to feel that way but the aching clench in her chest was making her feel otherwise. Could it be...that her grandfather was hiding something from her?

"Come on, Hotaru let's go," Shinji hissed as he once again grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her away. Yamamoto watched them leave – an uncertain feeling of guilt and longing clinging to him as they did. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"_I'm counting on you, Hirako Shinji."

* * *

_

The trees were moving by as Emiko walked slowly with her nose stuck in her new book. She didn't hear anyone or anything around her and she could feel herself within the world of the beautiful romance story she was reading. Many students were outside now since it was lunch time and idle chatter and jokes were sent all around the school grounds. Hoshi and Kiyoshi vanished to do some errands for their Japanese Literature teacher. Emiko was left all alone to find something to occupy herself with alone. But she didn't mind for her books were always there to sweep her up into the wonderful fictional (or often non-fictional) worlds.

Emiko found a nice shady spot under a large Sakura tree. She sat down and inhaled the sweet scent, smiled and then she looked back down at her book and kept on reading. She didn't even notice the group of boys not too far from her. She couldn't hear their menacing laughs and their dirty comments.

Hikaru Kasumioji on the other hand noticed Emiko sitting under the tree as he scanned the area with his turquoise eyes.

"Say something," the senior hissed. Hikaru jumped in surprise and looked back up into the bully's eyes. Hikaru has never been very talented at communicating with people. He smiled nervously and looked down at the ground.

"This is why I hate rich people," another hissed, "they think they can have everything."

Hikaru's eyes widened at the words. True, he was noble and rich but that didn't mean he could have everything he wanted. He couldn't buy friendship or love. And he couldn't bring people back to life either. It was just something he had to live with and other people never seemed to realize that.

"I can't have everything I want," Hikaru replied. The group of seniors laughed and pushed the boy around. Hikaru winced at the contact and immediately drew his arms across his chest. He bit his lip and his turquoise eyes pleaded with the older men to leave him alone. They noticed it and did nothing but laugh.

"Aw, look, he is such a pansy!" laughed the one. Hikaru's eyes widened as he tried to think of something good to say to offend these bullies. Just as he was about to say something a female voice interrupted.

"Hey, piss off," Emiko hissed as she shoved her way through the circle so that she could stand before Hikaru in a protective way.

"Ha! He needs protection from a girl!" the bullies laughed but they walked off anyway. Emiko glared at them and waited until they were gone before she turned around. Hikaru was still looking down at the floor and it looked like he wanted to cry.

"You okay?" Emiko asked. Hikaru nodded his head slowly. Emiko sighed and opened her book again, she turned to leave but Hikaru stopped her.

"Um...you like the History series, don't you?" Hikaru asked. Emiko raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy confused.

"How do you know? Are you stalking me?" Emiko asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"No, I saw you read volume one the other day and just...thought you might want to read the rest," Hikaru mumbled. Emiko coughed and closed her book.

"Well, yes," Emiko replied, "but the library don't have them."

"I can...get them for you," Hikaru stated. Emiko looked at him questionably, awaiting his suggestion.

"Our library at home...has the entire series...I can bring it to you tomorrow," Hikaru carried on. Emiko bit her lip and thought about it for awhile. Well she did really want to read the books but she can't just take things from strangers!

"What's in it for you?" Emiko asked. Hikaru blinked in confusion.

"Nothing..." he replied. Emiko shrugged.

"Fine, then." And then she turned on her heel and left. Hikaru watch her walk away as a blush slowly crept unto his face. He talked to her! He finally managed to talk to her!

* * *

"Emiko!" exclaimed Hotaru as she ran up to her friend who was sitting under a tree reading. Emiko looked up and smiled while lifting her hand to offer a gentle wave. Hotaru collapsed on the ground next to her best friend and let out a sigh of relief.

"You sound tired," Emiko stated, "what happened?"

Hotaru looked up at the small rays of sun that somehow sneakily made it's way through the small gaps between the leaves. Her heart was beating fast because she ran all the way from the gates and her feet were crying in pain from all the training. But she ignored the uneasy feelings that clenched on her and enjoyed the fresh air.

"I know my Zanpakuto's name!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. Emiko's face lit up and she beamed at her friend. Different blues danced in her eyes as she watched her friend explain everything that happened with her hands.

"Wow," Emiko gasped astonished, "that's amazing!"

Hotaru beamed proudly as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Some students walked past and frowned when they saw a non-student Shinigami there. A few even stopped and stared and whispered to each other if the other knew who the short blonde girl was. Emiko and Hotaru didn't notice any of the stares they received – they were way to busy with other things; like talking about training.

A group of some giggling girls and laughing boys made their way to the tree where Hotaru and Emiko were relaxing. The two blonde girls looked up in surprise at the group of students and frowned.

"May I help you?" asked Emiko in annoyance. She hated it when people bothered her when she was trying to talk to someone else. One boy stepped forward with large round glasses and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um...well...w-we, u-um, were wondering if you are really Anjo Hotaru?" asked the boy. The other kids all blinked in confusion by the boy's question; truthfully they didn't even think the girl could be Anjo Hotaru! Of course, they heard of her. She was famous after all. The granddaughter of the Sotaicho and she also graduated after just three months in the Academy. She was amazing! Or well, some of them thought that – other thought she was a spoiled little brat who just got in because of her grandfather's influence.

Hotaru wasn't annoyed at the boys who approached them though. She smiled sweetly at the boy and stood up. She then extended her hand to him.

"Yeah, that's me," Hotaru grinned, "what's your name?"

The boy blushed and quickly shifted his gaze to his left.

"K-k-Koji," he finally managed to stutter. Some of the other students behind him was staring at Hotaru in shock and envy while others just gave her foul looks. Hotaru smiled even wider as Koji took hold of her hand and shook it lightly. Koji's heart was racing to West Rukongai by now, it was that fast! And he could swear his palms felt very very sweaty all of a sudden.

"Koji! What a cute name!" Hotaru exclaimed as she let go of his hand and tapped her index finger on her cheek as if she was in deep thought. Koji blinked in confusion and Hotaru suddenly jumped up with a "aha!"

"I knew I heard that name somewhere before!" Hotaru sung, "You're in the same class as Hikaru-kun, right?"

Koji nodded slowly. Hotaru threw her arms up into the air and cheered for getting it right. Some of the other students glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Hotaru-san!" Hikaru cried out of nowhere. Hotaru turned around to face him and grinned when she saw him. As usual, his big, beautiful turquoise eyes were so cute on his childish face. Hotaru waved to him and when he finally reached her she threw her arms around him. Hikaru winced but didn't push her away or panic at the contact. Some of the other students stood on edge as they waited for him to freak out but it never came.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Hotaru cheered as she let go of the fragile boy's shoulders and looked him in the eye. He smiled a toothy grin and couldn't help but notice Emiko over Hotaru's shoulder. A blush crept unto his cheeks and he quickly hid his eyes under his bangs so that no one would see. Hotaru cocked her head to the side at the boy's reaction.

"Hikaru?" she asked. Hikaru gasped softly and quickly looked to his right. Hotaru giggled and threw her arms around him again. "So _kawaii_!"

Hikaru's nose was buried right into the girl's -who was only about an inch taller than him-shoulder and strong scent of lemons, lemongrass and sandalwood filled his nostrils. Hikaru furrowed his brows together. Why did the girl have sandalwood scent to her? When she hugged him long ago her scent was sour and sweet. There was no "manly" smell at all.

"Oi, kid," a unfamiliar voice jokingly hissed, "get yer hands of mah girl."

Hikaru panicked at the sudden tuck he got on the collar of his Kosode so he jumped up and hid behind Hotaru. He peeked from behind her and looked straight into a tall man wearing a Captain's haori. The other students gulped in surprise and quickly stood straight and bowed in respect. They didn't know who he was – but of he had a haori on then he was defiantly a captain!

"Ei!" Hotaru scolded as she playfully hit the blonde haired captain's arm. "I'm not your girl!"

Shinji smirked at the girl's reaction and patted her head. "Sure ya are."

This time Hotaru blushed and looked away with her emerald orbs hidden underneath her pale blonde bangs. The other students glanced at each other and then back at the two superiors. Was something going on here?

"Sorry, but I gotta steal this cupcake for awhile," Shinji smirked as he grabbed Hotaru's arm gently and dragged her off into another direction. The students just stared as the two disappeared.

"Did he just...call her cupcake?" Koji asked. The other students could do nothing but nod slowly.

* * *

Shinji slowed down his pace once they were out of sight. The part of the Academy where they were now were off-limits to students so they were all alone. Hotaru looked down at Shinji's fingers that curled around her small wrist. Her heart galloped faster than a horse and she had to keep on telling herself to calm down or she might hyperventilate.

"What the hell was that for?" Hotaru asked annoyed, "I was talking to my friends!"

Shinji remained silent and let go of Hotaru's wrist. Her arm gently returned to it's place next to her waist. Her blonde hair gently danced to the side as the cool breeze swept through the trees. As the leaves and flowers swayed with the wind the sun's rays had more area to peek in through the small gaps. The different light and shades cascaded against Hotaru's skin. Shinji turned to face her with a very serious expression on his face.

Hotaru's breath hitched in her throat. She has never, _never_ seen Shinji with such a serious expression on his face. Her big emerald pits of life stared into his hazel ones. The silence enveloped them. Hotaru could not see anything around her except for Shinji. It was like the whole world has disappeared but him.

"You wanted to know, why I dragged you away?" Shinji asked without using slang. Hotaru swallowed the lump (a good lump) in her throat and nodded slowly. A Cheshire grin spread on the captain's face as he took a step closer to the petite girl in front of him. His hand slowly reached out to her and gently touched her pink cheek. Hotaru's cheeks grew hotter and she felt her lungs stop functioning. '_Were they even supposed to stop functioning?'_

Shinji gently and slowly caressed the girl's cheek with his fingers. His eyes was still hooked unto hers.

"To do this," Shinji whispered as he leaned in closer to the girl's face. Hotaru's eyes closed slowly as she felt Shinji's breath tickle her face. The sweet scent of vanilla and sandalwood that she loved danced all around her. Her nose tingled from the sweet caresses it received from his breath. Her lips were screaming for his touch. For his lips to fold over. Hotaru inched a little closer too, loving the fact that they were now only a few centimeters apart. Their noses touched and the world stood still. Hotaru's heart jumped up and down and then back-flipped as Shinji's breath now tickled her lips.

And then, after what seemed to be an eternity their lips met. Hotaru's world hit top right at that moment. It was like a dream, the bitter taste of sake that remained on Shinji's lips from his "morning drink" mixed with green tea was a interesting sensation on her lips. Hotaru slowly moved unto her tipsy-toes wanting to get closer to him; to hold unto him and never let this moment end. As she did this, Shinji's arms wrapped around her small back as he pulled her off the ground with her feet dangling in the air. Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

Hotaru's sweet pink lips tasted like strawberries which made Shinji laugh inwardly (he forced the fruit down her throat earlier that morning). Her two folds was soft like marshmallows and his lips were tingling from the wonderful sensation that washed over him the minute he pressed his lips to hers. He tightened his grip on her. She was _his_. No one else can have her. And they have the trees, animals and the warm spring sun to prove that.


	19. Water, Sake and Ice Cones

**A/N: This story has been discontinued, but I do have a few chapters I wrote a long time ago that I will upload for your enjoyment.

* * *

**

_Water, Sake and Ice Cones_

Hotaru stared at the fl-yer in front of her with sparkles in her eyes.

"Health Land?" Hotaru asked as she looked up into Aoi's blue eyes. The tall, dark headed woman grinned an unbelievable grin and nodded.

"Yeah, they have a group special on at the moment," Aoi exclaimed, "take as many as you want for the price of five!"

Hotaru looked down at the fly-er again and pondered on her options. Going would be a lot of fun, besides she's never been there before – she's always used the hot springs they had at home. And it would be exciting for a change of scenery for a few days.

"Alright, I'll go with you!" Hotaru smiled. Aoi grinned and picked up the fly-er and stashed it into her Kosode.

"Great, I'm going to invite some more peeps," Aoi stated, "you should bring a friend or two along!"

Hotaru nodded and opened the door to allow Aoi to leave. Aoi patted the blonde girl's shoulder and then skipped off while humming a merry tune. Hotaru watched her leave and just chuckled to herself. Now, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Health Land?" Emiko and Hoshi exclaimed at the same time as they stood up and slammed their hands on the table in the lunch hall of the Academy. Hotaru nodded her head vigorously. Emiko sat back down and rested her chin on her palm.

"Well, I guess we can go," Emiko stated, "we do have a week off next week."

Hoshi tilted his head to the side while chewing on a bread stick. Emiko glared at him and motioned for him sit down. He obliged and did as he was told and sat down again. Kiyoshi wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. Hotaru noticed that quite a few students would look her way but it was understandable. She wasn't supposed to be there in the first place – she graduated a year ago! But Hotaru ignored all the weird stares and paid more attention to her friends.

"I'll go," Hoshi finally said. Kiyoshi nodded as well and Hotaru beamed.

"Thanks, it's gonna be a lot of fun!" Hotaru exclaimed as she jumped up and skipped off after hugging each of her friends. The three watched her leave.

Hotaru was about to skip out of the room when she bumped into someone and fell over unto her butt.

"Ow, I'm so sorry!" Hotaru apologized but froze when her eyes locked on the person she bumped into. She looked straight into golden honey eyes.

"Oh...it's you," Miyuki hissed as her frown turned into a glare. She stood up and dusted herself off. Hotaru stood up as well and bit her lip.

"Um, Miyuki?" Hotaru asked. The toffee headed girl looked the blonde in the eye. Her golden eyes were lifeless and was dancing with anger and despair. Hotaru smiled weakly and held out her hand. Miyuki stared at it in disbelief and then looked back up.

"What?" Miyuki snapped. Hotaru winced at her tone but quickly pushed it aside.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru whispered. Miyuki's eyes widened. Hotaru just kept on smiling weakly and Miyuki tried to find a trace of lying in the girl's features but there was nothing there. Miyuki looked away ashamed.

"What are you sorry for?" Miyuki asked. Hotaru dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You know...getting in between you and...Shinji," Hotaru mumbled. Miyuki snorted and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Who cares?" Miyuki asked, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Hotaru shook her head and looked the slender, toffee head in the eye again. Miyuki blinked. Has Hotaru always looked this wise? This grown up? There was something different about the girl and it was amazing how she missed it.

"Yeah, we're going to Health Land this week, do you want to join us?" Hotaru asked. Miyuki blinked while pondering on the question. Was Hotaru asking her to become friends again? Does that mean she has been forgiven?

"Sure, why not?" Miyuki shrugged as she turned to leave. Truthfully, she had no idea what she wanted to do and decided just to play along with it. Maybe, just maybe something good might happen.

"Great! My birthday is coming up this week too," Hotaru exclaimed, "so I want presents!"

Miyuki sweat dropped as she watched the blonde girl run off. She might just as well get the girl something, since it was her birthday.

* * *

Hotaru froze in place when she spotted Hikaru sitting under a Sakura tree with his eyes closed. A wicked smile formed on her face and she stealthily walked up to him.

"BOO!" she yelled causing the poor blonde haired boy to jump out of his skin. He sat up rigid and alert but calmed down when he saw that it was none other than Hotaru standing in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that, Hotaru-san!" Hikaru moaned. Hotaru giggled and sat down next to him.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy," Hotaru exclaimed. Hikaru smiled and looked up at the blue sky. Hotaru did the same and it was silent for awhile.

"Hikaru?" Hotaru asked.

"Hm?" was all that came from the young boy.

"Have you ever been to Health Land before?"

"No."

"You wanna go with me and my friends?"

Hikaru's head snapped in the girl's direction. His eyes were wide as he stared into her emerald orbs. She was deadly serious. Hikaru backed away from her a bit and tucked on the sleeves of his Kosode. Hotaru quirked a brow.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a monotone. Hikaru shook his head and looked away.

"No, I can't go with you," Hikaru whispered. Hotaru blinked and crawled a bit closer to him only to notice that he moved away again. Hotaru reached out to take hold of his arm gently but he pulled away.

"Why not?" Hotaru asked. Hikaru shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. He then jumped to his feet and started running. Hotaru sat there in disbelief. _'What just happened?'

* * *

_

"Is everyone here?" Aoi asked. Hotaru nodded. In the end only a few has agreed to come along on this trip. And Aizen and Shinji happened to be two of those few. Hotaru was surprised to see the Fukutaicho actually agree to something that's not business related. She's always thought that he would never go on trips and holidays. Looks like she was wrong.

"Let's go already!" Hoshi exclaimed as he started jumping up and down. Emiko hit him over the head and warned him if he doesn't remain calm that she will sew his mouth shut. Kiyoshi was reading a book – as usual. Yuji and Yasuo were talking to each other about who knows what and Yori was flirting with Miyuki, much to her annoyance.

Shinji grabbed Hotaru's hand and yanked her closer to him so that he could lean down to whisper something into her ear. Hotaru's cheeks turned red when he pulled away and smirked.

"Pervert!" Hotaru yelled as she tried to punch him but he dodged and ran off, laughing his head off. Hotaru grew a vein on her head and ran after him, leaving the others behind looking confused and lost.

Hotaru was about to leap up into the air and attack Shinji from above when she spotted Hikaru standing on the side of the road. She blinked in confusion and skipped over to him. He was looking down at his feet and behind him on the ground stood a travel bag.

"You decided to come, after all?" Hotaru asked. Hikaru nodded slowly.

"Nobu-nii-san...made me come with him," Hikaru replied. Hotaru grinned and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Well then, let's go!"

* * *

Hotaru stared at the building in amazement. This was her first time at a lodge and it was amazing! She was so going to enjoy this trip! She tightened her grip on Hikaru's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back weakly and then turned his gaze to Emiko, who was talking to Miyuki about something. Shinji was watching the boy from the corner of his eye. It was annoying him how Hikaru got to hold Hotaru's hand and he couldn't.

"Let's all have a glorious week!" Aoi exclaimed, "I dibs the biggest room!"

Everyone groaned at her last comment and Yori dashed inside, Aoi following shortly after him yelling something about "he cannot steal her room". Aizen cleared his throat and walked past Hotaru. The hair on her neck stood on edge as he passed. His aura was intimidating in a bad way and it put her nerves on edge. But Hotaru tried everything to push that feeling away and think about happier things in life.

"Let's go take a bath!" Hotaru sang as she skipped off, Hikaru no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Hotaru gathered all her things and pushed her bag into the cupboard. Hikaru was sitting on a futon behind her feeling very nervous and confused.

"Um, Hotaru-san?" Hikaru asked. Hotaru spun around and grinned.

"Hm?" was all that escaped her lips. Hikaru blushed and looked down.

"Why are we sharing a room?" Hikaru asked. Hotaru giggled and skipped over to him.

"Don't worry, you'll have the room all to yourself tonight!" Hotaru exclaimed. Hikaru frowned but didn't ask her any further – what she did in her private life had nothing to do with him. When he looked back up into her emerald green eyes he froze when he realized she was staring at him evilly. Hotaru laughed a evil cackle and moved closer.

"Now then, let's get you ready to take a bath!" Hotaru laughed. Hikaru gulped and quickly moved away only to have Hotaru lunge at him. He ran around the room and she chased after him but in the end he lost when she caught him. He sighed and collapsed unto the floor.

"Please...don't," Hikaru begged but it was too late, she has already pulled off his Kosode and tossed it across the room. Hotaru was about to pick up his bag and order him to get his things and get ready but she froze on the spot when she saw his chest. Her blood ran cold and a huge lump formed in her throat.

_Scars_. All over his body there were huge, purple _scars_. But the one that made her feel like vomit was the one right in the middle of his rib cage. A huge deep scar, shaped like a hand. Hotaru tried to swallow, she tried to breath but she couldn't. Her lips were quivering at the sight and she instantly regretted removing his Kosode.

"What...happened to you?" Hotaru asked as she knelt in front of him. Hikaru was shaking in fear and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Hotaru reached out to touch him; to console him but he slapped her hand away. Hotaru's expression grew deep with worry. _What did this to him?_

"I don't know," Hikaru managed to choke out between tears. Hotaru but her lip. "I don't know what did this to me."

"You can't remember?" Hotaru asked. Hikaru shook his head. Hotaru looked down at her knees. She had no idea. If she knew that he was scarred like this then she would have never asked him to come here. This explains why he hated physical contact. This also explained his mental breakdowns. It all made sense now. But what didn't make sense is the fact that he doesn't know how he got the scars.

"I'm sorry," Hotaru whispered, "you don't have to take a bath if you don't want to."

Hikaru shook his head.

"I want to," he mumbled, "I just...don't want them staring at me."

Hotaru smiled and placed her hand on the boy's head and stroked his hair gently. He was so soft and warm; like a little rabbit.

"They won't," Hotaru whispered gently, "I'll tell Shinji to take care of you."

Hikaru looked up through his tears at the girl's emerald green eyes and sniffled.

"He won't...stare?" Hikaru asked.

"He won't, I promise," Hotaru whispered. Hikaru smiled weakly and then looked down again. Hotaru closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him to her chest. He was a little rabbit who needed protection.

* * *

Shinji gawked at the boy's chest but quickly looked away and closed his mouth.

"So, will you take care of him?" Hotaru asked. Shinji glanced at Hotaru questionably but he knew she wanted to involve Hikaru as much as everyone else. He sighed.

"Sure thing, mah girl," Shinji replied. Hotaru grinned and let go of Hikaru's hand. Hikaru looked down at his toes shyly and a awkward silence befell the two men when Hotaru left the room.

"Um...," Hikaru began to mumble but trailed off. Shinji watched him in silence. After it seemed like Hikaru wasn't going to say anything he took hold of the boy's hand gently and pulled him towards the bath. Hikaru stared at the captain's hand in amazement. He didn't pull away! He's not even freaking out! Could it be that...that he can overcome his fear of being touched?

* * *

"Whoa, Hotaru," Aoi exclaimed, "you chest is so small!"

Hotaru's cheeks grew hot as she crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Don't stare!" Hotaru yelled. Aoi chuckled and pulled the girl's arms away. Hotaru's blush intensified as she felt Aoi's stare on her small chest.

"They really are small," Aoi echoed, "no man will like them."

Hotaru grew a vein on her head and pulled away from the woman's grasp.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm turning 21 in two days!" Hotaru shrieked as she ran over to the other side of the hot spring and sat down, her nose and above being the only part of her body not under water. Miyuki and Emiko sighed.

"Aoi-san, don't torture her so," Emiko laughed. Miyuki just watched her friend in silence. Was it really that bad to have small boobs and being short? Truthfully she hated having larger breasts – they were always in her way.

"Wow, Emiko, I must say you are quite nicely developed!" Aoi yelled. This time it was Emiko's cheeks that turned bright red.

"Don't stare at them!" Emiko yelled frustrated.

"_Would you girls stop talking about boobs! There's men right next to the fence for god's sake!"_ Yasuo yelled from the other side of the fence. Emiko's blush deepened and Aoi just started laughing her head off.

"Aw, I'm pretty sure Hirako-taicho wants to know how big Hotaru-chan's boobs are!" Aoi exclaimed. "Right, Taicho?"

If a hole could appear in the ground and swallow you whole, that is exactly what Hotaru wanted right at that moment. She heard Shinji's smirk on the other end but he didn't reply with a smart-ass comment instead he just told Yasuo to sit down since "the scenery" wasn't very "nice".

Aoi smirked and sat down. Finally the baths were silent and everyone could enjoy the solitude.

* * *

For dinner they had a large display of seafood, sushi and many other Japanese delicacies. All the food made Hotaru's mouth water. Miyuki and Emiko just sweat dropped at the blond girl's reaction – after all, she was the granddaughter of the Sotaicho; didn't she eat like this every day? Or used to, anyway.

"Where the hell is my sake?" yelled Aoi, causing all the other guests and workers to jump in fright. A waitress immediately scattered off to find the alcoholic drink. No one dared to upset Shinigami from the Gotei 13. Their lives could be at stake. Minutes later the waitress returned with a stash of sake bottles and she placed it on the table and bowed deeply, her brown hair covering her face as she did so. Aoi frowned.

"Thank you, but tie your hair up, people can't see your beautiful face!" Aoi scolded. The waitress blushed and did as the Shinigami told her and everyone stared at the waitress in disbelief.

"You're so cute!" Hotaru exclaimed. The waitress' blush deepened and she bowed again to show respect.

"We need a man's opinion, what do you think, Taicho?" Aoi asked. Shinji looked at the fourth seat as if she was stupid but answered anyway.

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji mumbled. The waitress looked away ashamed.

"Don't listen to him, he's a idiot," Aoi snorted. Shinji glared at the black haired woman.

"Oh, yeah?" Shinji asked. Aoi chuckled.

"I'll take that back if you beat me in a sake race!" Aoi exclaimed. Shinji smirked.

"You're on!"

* * *

Hikaru's eyes fluttered open when he heard the sliding door to his room open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hotaru-san?" he whispered. Hotaru looked over her shoulder and brought her index finger up to her smiling lips.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep," she whispered. Hikaru obeyed and fell back down on his futon and almost instantly fell asleep. Hotaru smiled, tucked him in and then left the room, closing the sliding door behind her silently. Then she sneaked away on her tipsy toes.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke was probably one of the only Shinigami still awake and doing _work_. Well, not real work in some people's cases. He finished his paperwork quite awhile ago and now he was doing _private study_, or what he called _"research." _For awhile now, some things have been bothering him and he wanted to get to the bottom line of things.

He opened the large, thick book and flicked through the pages, trying to find an answer to the question that floated through his mind nearly every hour of every single day. He has looked everywhere, but for some reason there were no records regarding the case. Aizen halted on one of the old, dusty pages and stared at the photograph. Annoyed that the book was so old, Aizen grabbed a piece of cloth and gently rubbed the photo. Good, now he could at least see it better.

And what he saw, shocked him to no end. He stared at the family portrait with wide eyes. His grip on the book tightened as he tried to solve the mysterious missing piece to the puzzle. This photo was not enough, he will have to do more research – more thoroughly too. But finding this photo, has proved that his hypothesis could be correct.

"_Anjo Hotaru, might not seem to be who we all think she is."_


	20. Fork Road

**A/N: Be sure to read chapter 19, for it has been replaced with a chapter. This story has been discontinued, but I have chapters I have written a long time ago that I am uploading for your enjoyment.

* * *

**

_Fork Road_

_Read chapter 19 again! It has been replaced with a chapter!  
_

The morning breeze was cooler than usual, but that didn't bother Hotaru when she opened the window to let the morning sun in. Her room was messy; books, clothes and all kinds of other objects lay scattered across the lush green carpet. Hotaru stretched her short arms above her head and yawned. The sun was bright and warm and made her skin tingle. Opening her emerald green eyes, Hotaru watched a family of birds fly by.

"Today, is a fine day," Hotaru stated to herself as she turned around to gather some of her belongings. Returning from Health Land and immediately setting back into work was rather annoying but Hotaru wasn't complaining. She was actually grateful to be back, she wanted to spend her time meditating – to communicate with Heisetsu. It's only been a few days since she learned her Zanpakuto's name and she wanted to know everything there was to know about her inner reflection. Especially considering the fact that Heisetsu can copy and reflect.

Hotaru took a short bath and spent more time on doing her hair. Hotaru wasn't the type to worry much about her appearance. After all, no matter how hard she tries to make herself look sexy, she'll always appear to be small, cute and cuddly. She hated that she will always draw men to her because of her cuteness and not her sex appeal. But, there wasn't much she could do. And Shinji noticed her...right? A smile formed on her lips as she thought of him. Her lazy blonde haired captain. He was a pain sometimes – especially when he dumps paperwork on you but she loved him. Not because he was the hottest person in Seireitei but because he knew how to make you smile, no matter what the circumstances. Placing a dragonfly hair clip in her hair, Hotaru contemplated her appearance. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and picked up her Zanpakuto and neatly slid it into her sash.

Hotaru didn't like the standard Shihakusho the Shinigami wore. Hakama wasn't a clothing piece she considered acceptable for females but you can't fight in a dress. Which is why Hotaru came up with her own alternative that not only fit her style but also fitted her comfortably. Usually she wore a Kosode style kimono, _without_ the hakama but she has grown tired of wearing the same outfit everyday, so she now has another alternative. Her outfit now consisted of tight, black skinny leg pants, a black halterneck top with a white sash around her waist. Underneath she wore a fishnet mesh shirt, a white turban around her neck and Waraji sandals. It was much more comfortable than her old outfit, she did however hate wearing pants (so _unladylike_) but she knew she will have to learn how to accept the new fashion. Hotaru wasn't a lady – if anything she was but a wild little girl, but she grew up in the most important family _other_ than the Royal family in Soul Society, so it's her duty to look elegant.

Hotaru left her room and locked the door behind her. The halls of the building she lived in was silent, which was rare this time of the morning. The building was normally soaring with life and activity, especially if Shinji was having a bad day and napped the whole time. Seems like he was _actually _doing his job for a change; how strange. Normally, Hotaru would turn left to visit Shinji's office in the morning, any reason to see him she would come up with, but not today. Instead she turned right and headed for the training area. She wasn't planning to meditate there. Aoi was probably on a fighting rampage again and she won't get any silence and tranquility there but the spot she was thinking of was headed in the same direction. Life for Hotaru has changed drastically. She has gone from a normal student to a Shinigami in a few months (even though she didn't understand why) and she has met many new people. She even discovered her Zanpakuto's name! Things going so fast for an average Shinigami (in training) was basically unheard of, and Hotaru couldn't help but think that she was weird...in a bad way. Not only that, but apparently she cans see the future! And the past...if she tried hard enough. That fact didn't make her life any easier than it already it is. Hotaru walked fast but gracefully through the halls of the Fifth Division. She would pass someone every now and then and be greeted. Hotaru loved how everyone has respect for each other, and greeted everyone in return with a large smile. Division members would watch her in amazement as she walked, it was almost as if she was sparkling!

"Good morning, 6th seat," one man greeted as he bowed down. Hotaru smiled and nodded her head. The man looked up and blushed but Hotaru failed to see the pink tint in the man's cheeks. She kept on walking, her head held high and her emerald orbs sparkling. The wood beneath her shrieked under her weight but the sound didn't even reach her ears. She was too busy paying attention to the blue sky above her, the chirping birds surrounding her and the fresh, vibrant smell of flowers that floated through the air. It was a perfect to meditate. Excitement boiled inside of Hotaru as she picked up her pace and practically started running towards her destination.

Not far outside of Seireitei, was a deep jungle of...trees. Hotaru knew that the ground belonged to the prestigious Kasumioji family, but she ignored all the signs that said private property and often found herself lost in the forest anyway. Besides, Kasumioji Nobu and his cousin, Hikaru were close friends of hers. She was especially drawn to Hikaru, recently she has learned an amazing secret about him. It happened on their trip to Health Land. Her excitement got the better of her and she stripped the poor boy from his Kosode, only to reveal a large collection of large, pale _scars_. How he got the scars was a mystery – even to himself, but they were a painful memory not only to him but her as well. Just seeing him hurt so badly made her stomach churn. Especially the large scar shaped like a small hand in the middle of his chest, just below his Adam's apple. Hotaru could still remember the lump that formed in her throat when she saw it. It was almost as if the boy was tortured.

Hikaru wasn't the only one with permanent marks from the past. Kasumioji Nobu had a large scar in the shape of an "X" on his face, across his eye, cheek and forehead. He never explained how he earned the wound but it was obvious that it was there for life. Guessing how he gained the scar wasn't a hard thing to do though. About ten years ago, the Kasumioji clan was assassinated in their very own home. There were no survivors – except for Nobu. He lost not only his mother, but his little sister and brother as well in the tragic event and it has not only left his face scarred, but his heart as well. Nobu always kept a straight face though, and was a very strong, dependable Shinigami. He was selected as the 2nd Division's Vice-Captain long before he even graduated! He was one of the most talented Shinigami in history, and he made his family proud. On the night of the massacre, Nobu's aunt, Ume's family was not present. She, along with her son, Hikaru and her daughter, Maria were only to return later that year but when they heard of the tragic event that took place, Ume immediately took over as the new head of the family. A job she still did today.

Hotaru finally reached the forest. The trees towered above her, the forest was dark and the howling of animals and chirping of birds were echoing though the lands. Hotaru walked cautiously through the thick, dark woods. Her emerald eyes scanned the landscape to ensure nothing was out of place or seemed dangerous. Hotaru looked up, the blue sky was still visible but only just. The fresh scent of mint and pine filled Hotaru's nostrils and she smiled. This is why she loved the forest, it made her feel at peace. It was the most perfect place to meditate. Finally, she reached her destination. A peaceful, running river that ran through the lands of the Kasumioji clan, right down to their Manor. The water was crystal clear, the sun's rays reflect on the surface and a medium sized waterfall gave it it's final detail. Hotaru removed her Zanpakuto from her sash and rested it against a large rock. Then, slowly she untied her sash and dropped it along with her pants to the floor. She pulled off her top, mesh shirt and sandals and gently placed one foot into the water. She wasn't afraid of being seen in nothing but underpants and a bind around her chest. It's not like there was anyone else around. Slowly, Hotaru dragged her legs through the water until she reached a rock that lay underneath the waterfall. Hesitantly she climbed unto it, making sure her grip was firm before taking a big step. Once she was safely seated underneath the waterfall, she closed her eyes, crossed her legs and inhaled a large breath.

The world stood still, all the sounds from the background faded. The birds chirping, the waterfall gushing, even the people talking in town far in the distance finally faded away from Hotaru's focus. The world was silent, there was nothing but herself. Hotaru imagined herself in a large open area. Everything was white...pure white. Like snow, only it wasn't cold. There was no sky, there was nothing. Just white. Plain planes of...white. Hotaru imagined herself floating in the middle of all that white. Her emerald green eyes shot open. It was silent as she scanned the area. Inhaling another deep breath, Hotaru started "swimming" through the white.

"Heisetsu?" Hotaru whispered. Her voice echoed loudly but there no response. Annoyed, Hotaru dig deeper withing her soul and kept on "swimming."

"Heisetsu!" Hotaru called out. Silence enveloped her as she kept on swimming, until a bright light appeared out of nowhere and practically swallowed the blonde haired girl whole. When Hotaru opened her eyes, she was standing with her bare feet in thick layers of snow. It wasn't cold but it tickled her skin. The sky above her was blue and clouds floated by slowly.

"You called?" a voice asked. Hotaru looked up and straight into Heisetsu's large red like eyes. She looked exactly the same as Hotaru could remember. Tall, slender, pale and the most beautiful fairy floss white hair. Her lips were thick, luscious and ruby red. Her feet were bare but hidden beneath her long white Furisode.

"Yes," Hotaru breathed. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, so many answers she wanted in return. And at the same time she wanted to learn about her Zanpakuto, what her weapon was like and what she did. But with so many things in mind, where exactly do you start?

"I...we need to talk," Hotaru said sternly. Heisetsu smiled, showing a row of perfectly straight and white teeth. She lifted her slender hand and motioned for Hotaru to follow her. Together, the two walked through the thick of layers of snow, towards a small piece of green grass that sat gracefully in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

When Aizen was denied access to the closed area in the National Library he was _pissed. _With his position as vice-captain, he had absolutely no access to the hidden archives. Only captain level and above could enter such a place, and even then did they needed permission and at least _two guards_ accompanying you at all times. Dejected, Aizen left the library but tried not to look or seem to upset. He didn't want anyone to think suspiciously of him for wanting to view top-secret information. He had to play dumb with the librarian just to get information about the archives. God, how he hated to make a fool of himself. But everything will work out eventually, his plans will not be in vain.

And he will find a way into the archives, he will just have to use a different approach. Adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose, Aizen walked down the steps proudly and headed for the Fifth Division. He might as well do some paperwork, it's not like Captain Hirako was planning to even lift a pen to do it.

* * *

"Do you...do anything else other than copy and reflect?" Hotaru asked. Heisetsu laughed slightly but quickly regained her composure.

"Not really," Heisetsu stated, "that would make it unfair, won't it?"

Hotaru shrugged: "I just...though the 'seeing future' was part of you too."

A odd expression danced in Heisetsu's eye for a split second and then vanished. A small smile played on the Zanpakuto's lips but she didn't say anything. Hotaru sighed and lay down on her back, the green grass tickled her lightly but she ignored it.

"Am I...normal?" Hotaru asked. Heisetsu frowned.

"Well, if I said yes, I would be lying," Heisetsu laughed. Hotaru groaned and closed her eyes. A gentle breeze swept past them. Hotaru felt extremely peaceful in her "inner world." It's almost as if, there was no conflicting emotions washing through her – which wasn't accurate.

"But, being different is special," Heisetsu stated, "besides, your special is really amazing."

"How?" Hotaru asked. Silence followed and Hotaru was growing frustrated with Heisetsu's silent moments.

"You'll learn, eventually," Heisetsu finally replied. Hotaru rolled her eyes. It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she decided not to push it. Silence befell the two again and a peaceful moment passed through them.

"Heisetsu?"

"Hm?"

"Why is there a patch of green in the middle of nowhere?"

Heisetsu laughed. A genuine laugh. It sounded strange hearing Heisetsu laugh so happily, especially considering the fact that she always enjoyed teasing Hotaru. _Stupid Snow Freak._

"It represents peace," Heisetsu replied. Hotaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Peace?"

"Yes," Heisetsu stated, "it's the only part of your heart that feels truly at peace. At home."

"Oh."

Not that any of Heisetsu's words made sense to Hotaru, she decided not to question further. All she wanted now was to enjoy the solitude. Heisetsu seemed to respect those wishes for she didn't talk again. No sound escaped the Zanpakuto's lips. Hotaru couldn't even hear her breathe. Slowly, Hotaru found herself drifting off to another world, and when she opened her eyes, she was back at the waterfall. Heisetsu was nowhere in sight. There was nothing but Hotaru all by herself. And a few lonesome fish.

* * *

Hotaru walked back slowly. She wasn't really in much of a hurry to return, so she took her time. It was relaxing to walk through the forest slowly, enjoying the beautiful scenery and listening to life that carried on around them. Hotaru took a different path than she usually did. It seemed that this wasn't a shortcut and it would take her even longer to get home, but she didn't really mind. Her Waraji sandals dangled as she walked, she decided to walk bare foot, to feel nature's "floor" beneath her. Twigs and other plants crunched under her feet as she walked through the forest, her wet blonde hair dancing around her shoulders and emerald eyes admiring her surroundings. A shining object in the distance, caused Hotaru to stop. Squinting her eyes, the young Shinigami hoped to make out what the object was but failed. Intrigued, Hotaru picked up her pace and moved swiftly between the branches.

She came to a halt in front of a large metal gate. A eerie wind passed through the forest and whipped her wet, blonde hair against her bare back. A shiver rolled down her spine as her eyes locked on two large tombstones. She was at a _graveyard_. There were many tombstones but the two large ones in the center was what caught her attention. Curious, Hotaru opened the gates and sneaked inside. Her feet danced along the dirt as she made her way to the center. The graveyard was very neat, flower were growing everywhere with magnitudes of colors. Trees surrounded the area, giving off shade and a comfortable aura. Hotaru admired the beauty of this place she never knew exist.

Hotaru stopped in front of the incredibly large tombstones and looked down. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

_Lady Kasumioji Tsukiko_

_Tragic victim of the Massacre, may she rest in peace for all eternity._

Hotaru held her breath. These were all...Kasumioji family members' graves? There were probably many buried here who died on the night of the massacre, including servants. Hotaru glanced at the next grave.

_Kasumioji Shiori_

_Tragic victim of the Massacre, may her blessed soul protect us for all eternity._

"Hotaru?" a male voice asked, which caused the poor young Shinigami to jump out of her skin. She spun round and came face to face with Nobu's green eyes. His blonde hair was strikingly beautiful today and the scar of his face seemed more prominent. Hotaru blinked.

"Sorry," Hotaru whispered, "I didn't mean to...trespass."

Oh, now she was busted. She knew that one day she will be found trespassing on Kasumioji land to meditate. She just hoped it wouldn't be so soon, she enjoyed the peace and solitude. Something that Seireitei lacked.

Nobu laughed, "No, don't apologize, please, come here as often as you like."

Hotaru gawked at him which just caused him to laugh again.

"Aren't I disturbing everyone..._here_?" Hotaru asked as she motioned to all the graves. Nobu shook his head and slowly made his way towards the two large tombstones and stood still next to Hotaru. His green eyes were focused on the names carved into the stone. His lips were pursed into a thin line and his fists were tight.

"I don't think my mother minds," Nobu smiled, "besides, Shiori would have loved you."

Hotaru frowned but then it quickly registered in her mind what he was talking about.

"That's...who they are," Hotaru mumbled, "your mother and sister."

Nobu nodded, "Shiori was...a lot like you."

Hotaru glanced at Nobu from the corner of her eye, "Really?"

"Yes," he replied, "she liked action in her life."

"And Tsukiko? What about your mother?" Hotaru asked.

"She was...amazing," was all Nobu could come up with. Hotaru didn't ponder any further, she could tell that the topic was painful for him. The look on his face gave his emotions away quickly. The two stood there in silence, just enjoying the quiet and the strange and comforting feeling from the graves.

It was almost as if a mother was embracing them. _Almost._


	21. Short and Blonde

**A/N: This story has been discontinued, but I am uploading old chapter I wrote long ago for your enjoyment.

* * *

**

_Short and Blonde_

Emiko was stirred from her sleep when there was an abrupt knock on her door. A yawn escaped her pink lips as she turned on her back and opened her blue eyes. Her room was pitch black and silent. Ever since Hotaru suddenly graduated, she has had their room all to herself. She was happy that Hotaru was doing well, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel jealous. She trained so hard, and yet Hotaru barely even knew a thing and she got to join the Gotei 13 like that!

"_You have to remember, though," _Saphira's voice echoed through Emiko's mind, _"That old man probably did it for a reason. I've never liked him...he freaks me out. He's up to something, I can tell."_

Emiko frowned but decided not to respond to her Zanpakuto's words. Instead, she sat up and kicked her legs over the edge of her bed. Another loud knock echoed through the room.

"I'm coming!" Emiko called out. Stretching her arms above her head, Emiko let another yawn escape her lips and then she approached the door and yanked it open. Hokkaido's old eyes bore holes into Emiko the moment she opened the door. Emiko panicked.

"My apologies," Emiko said nervously, "were you waiting long?"

Hokkaido looked at her sternly and then shook her head. Emiko never liked the old teacher. She was creepy, and she always shaved her eyebrows and drew them in with a pencil. It was absolutely horrifying. Hokkaido cleared her throat.

"I have an invitation for you," Hokkaido stated. Emiko blinked and then quirked an eyebrow.

"An invitation?" Emiko asked, curious. Hokkaido nodded and pulled a white envelope out of her Kosode sleeve and stuffed it into Emiko's hands. Emiko looked down at the envelope. Her name was written neatly in cursive writing in the middle. In the top right corner was a a stamped picture of some sort of seal.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is it from?" Emiko asked and she looked back up into Hokkaido's eyes. The old woman shook her head in disbelief.

"You should focus more," Hokkaido said sternly, "that crest in the corner is the family symbol of the Kasumioji clan. Hikaru-sama has a replica printed on the back of his Kosode, did you not notice? "

Emiko blinked and shook her head. Hokkaido sighed and shook her head. She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

But before she was out of hearing distance, Hokkaido mumbled one thing under breath, "Stupid youngsters."

Offended, Emiko slammed her room door and grabbed a candle and threw it against the wall. Saphira snickered at her master's reaction to two small words but didn't make any comment when Emiko snarled at her. Sighing, Emiko sunk down unto the floor and lifted the envelope. She stared at it in confusion. Why would they even send her a note?

"_Open it," _Saphira mused. Emiko complied and ripped the white thing to shreds and pulled out a golden tinted sheet of paper. She folded the thing open and scanned the contents. The letter was written in the same cursive writing from the envelope. It was very formal, yet straightforward.

_Dearest Emiko,_

_You probably don't know who I am, so let me formally introduce myself. I am Kasumioji Ume, Hikaru's mother. He has told me a lot about you and your passion for books. Nobu, my nephew has shared some inspiring stories of your extraordinary abilities. Upon hearing this, I have become rather curious and anxious to meet you._

_I don't want to pressure you into anything. I myself, know exactly how it feels to be intimated by a noble family. When I was young, my sister was the center of our world and I was always feared because of her status. I was just a normal girl, I never wanted to be compared towards her. I am however, not writing this letter to tell you about my life. I would really appreciate it if you could come by to visit us sometime. You don't need to worry about formality. Come as your usual self._

_I look forward to our meeting!_

_Kasumioji Ume_

Emiko's eyes widened as she read the letter for a third time. She sat back, shocked. Did she just get invited to visit a noble family? One, she doesn't even know?

"_Sure seems like that to me,"_ Saphira slurred. Emiko looked up at the brown ceiling of her room. Just what did she ever do to deserve this kind of treatment? She was nothing but a normal girl from Rukongai. Emiko closed her eyes and sighed. She was truly at a loss of words.

* * *

Hotaru was greeted by a stack of paperwork delivered to her room. Her emerald orbs glared at the pile as she hoped it would just disappear. The last thing she wanted to do now was to sign some pathetic papers. Annoyed, Hotaru made herself comfortable at her desk and started reading the paperwork. There was nothing exciting about it. They were all just some bunch of permission forms to buy junk for the Division and the occasional mission report. Although, Hotaru wasn't supposed to be signing mission reports – that was Shinji's job. Hotaru rolled her eyes as she stacked a collection of unsigned reports in a small pile to her left. She'll give them to Shinji later.

Hotaru was halfway through her pile of work, when a knock on her door made her jump out of her skin.

"Come in!" she yelled without even looking up from her work. The door slid open and one of the lower Division members walked in. Hotaru looked up and smiled. He was new in the Division, so he was rather nervous to be in a seated officer's bedroom.

"T-t-the captain called for you," the man stammered. Hotaru put her pen down on the desk and jumped out of her seat. The man looked taken aback by her sudden cheerfulness.

"Yay, perfect timing!" Hotaru grinned as she picked up the stack of reports and tucked it under her arm. She smiled at the man again and thanked him for his hard work.

"Can you tell the Captain that I will be there, as soon as I can?" Hotaru asked. The man nodded and left the room. Smirking, Hotaru glanced at herself in the mirror. Her blonde hair was a mess, but she ignored it and skipped out of the room while humming to her favorite tune she has known since childhood.

* * *

"Good morning, Taicho!" Hotaru grinned as she entered Shinji's office. Shinji looked up from his desk, annoyed but his sour face quickly faded when the blonde girl skipped to to his desk.

"Morning," Shinji yawned as he sat back in his chair. Sheesh, paperwork was such a bitch. Hotaru placed a small stack of papers on Shinji's desk which made him groan.

"Are ya, tryin' to kill me?" Shinji wailed. Hotaru rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Nah," she snorted, "just doin' mah job!"

Shinji tried to suppress a laugh as he watched Hotaru gleam with pride for using slang.

"What's so funny?" Hotaru asked as she glared at the lazy, blonde haired captain. He shook his head.

"Just you bein' cute," Shinji stated, "as always."

Hotaru blushed and and looked down at her two small feet. Shinji smirked at her reaction. After awhile of silence, Hotaru looked up at him again.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked. Shinji blinked but then nodded.

"Right," he mumbled, "Aizen ditched me for da day, so you have to do his job."

Hotaru quirked and eyebrow, "Isn't that...Yuji's job?"

Shinji sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with the sour puss of a third seat named Yuji.

"He has a stick up his ass," Shinji snorted. Hotaru giggled.

"Everyone has an stick up their ass, lately," she pointed out. Shinji shrugged. Hotaru sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine," Hotaru laughed, "I'll do his job!"

Shinji grinned, "Perfect! Let's go, I have some errands to run."

* * *

Walking with Shinji by his side through areas of Seireitei where she has never been, felt oddly comfortable. Hotaru couldn't help but somehow feel important as she walked slightly behind him, her shoulders pulled back and her head held high. It was a beautiful day in Seireitei. The sun was shining and there were almost no clouds. There was a warm breeze that rolled through the area, but it didn't bother anyone in the least. The streets were busy at this time of day, since everyone was running around trying to finish their paperwork and weekly business. Hotaru even passed a few members of the Fourth Division while they were cleaning.

Shinji came to a halt to a sudden halt which caused Hotaru to crash into his back.

"Ow," Hotaru exclaimed as she rubbed her nose and stepped backwards, "Taicho?"

Hotaru looked up only to come face-to-face with Hikifune Kirio and her short, pig-tailed blonde haired vice-captain. Hotaru, being raised in a very noble-like environment, bowed in respect. She was just about to lift her head and greet them, when a vein popped on the short, pig-tailed vice-captain.

And then, just like that, she jumped up into the air without effort and kicked Shinji smack right in the face. Hotaru shrieked as Shinji went flying backwards and hit a wall.

"Hiyori!" Shinji barked as he stood up with a bloody nose, "What the hell was that for?"

The vice-captain, seemingly named Hiyori laughed, "Hah! You deserved that, baldy!"

Shinji narrowed his eyes, "Biased, short, ugly...pig-like...snotty...monkey!"

Another group of veins popped on Hiyori's head, "What did you just call me?"

Shinji smirked, "What'cha talkin' 'bout? I didn't say anything."

That earned him a smack on the head, and another kick. Soon, the two was in an all out brawl, rolling around on the floor, kicking, gnawing, biting, slapping...whatever they could do to piss each other off. Hotaru sweat dropped.

"Um, shouldn't we stop them?" Hotaru asked as she glanced at Hikifune Kirio, who merely stood calmly next to her with a odd looking smile on her face.

"It's no use, they always fight like this," the captain laughed, "I guess it's their way of showing affection."

"You piss me off!" Hiyori yelled.

"Yeah, well," Shinji yelled back, "you piss me off, even MORE!"

"No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

Hotaru and Kirio sighed. But, for totally different reasons. Kirio was sighing, because she's gotten used to this behavior before. Hotaru, on the other hand...was sighing in defeat. She should have known it's too good to be true.

That kiss...the kiss she shared with Shinji, there was no way it could really mean anything. After all, the two of them haven't done or said anything after that...and now here he was, fooling around with some other short blonde chick.

Maybe short blonde girls were his victims. Hotaru tightened her fist, huffed and turned on her heel.

"Oi," Shinji called out to her, "where ya think you're going?"

"Home," Hotaru hissed as she took a large breath and then dashed. Shinji blinked in confusion, causing Hiyori to laugh.

"You got dumped, jackass!" Hiyori snorted. Shinji glared at her, kicked her off of him and stood up. He dusted off his haori and then looked Kirio in the eye.

"What's with her?" he asked.

Kirio smiled, "Oh, I know exactly what's wrong with her, but, it's for you to solve."

* * *

Hotaru slammed the door behind her and collapsed unto the tatami mat next to her bed. Her emerald green eyes narrowed as she bit her lip to fight back the strange nauseous feeling that washed over her. Hotaru looked up at the ceiling, her hair sprawled across the bed that sat behind her and her knees pulled tightly against her chest.

"What's wrong with me?" Hotaru asked herself.

"_Someone's jealous," _Heisetsu laughed. Hotaru mentally glared at her Zanpakuto.

"_No, I'm not," _Hotaru snorted, _"by the way, where have you been lately?"_

Heisetsu purred, _"Visiting some old friends."_

"_You don't have friends, idiot."_

"_Why, of course I do! You won't know them, but I have known them for awhile."_

"_Oh? Do enlighten me."_

Heisetsu remained silent for awhile, almost as if she was contemplating if she should answer Hotaru's demand. Hotaru shook her head and giggled, looks like she won't find out who Heisetsu's friends are just of yet.

A sudden knock on the door made Hotaru jump up in fright. Her head whipped around and landed on the green swirls that decorated the door. She blinked. _'Who now?'_

Hotaru stood up, straightened her Hakama and approached the door. She opened it slowly and looked up into a pair of eyes she was awfully familiar with. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing escaped her lips, her voice has died down in her throat and all of sudden it felt like her throat has somehow closed up and made it impossible to speak. Hotaru wanted to demand from Shinji why he was here, but her sudden muteness prevented that.

"Before ya say anythin'," Shinji broke the odd silence. Hotaru glanced around the hallways, no one was there. Strange, it was due date today for paperwork, yet no one was running around frantically to get everything finished. They did this morning, so why was it silent now all of a sudden? Not much time has passed yet.

Shinji pulled a face of annoyance when he noticed Hotaru wasn't going to respond to a thing he wanted to say.

"What?" Hotaru croaked when she realized Shinji was staring at her oddly, his jaw slack and his eyes narrow. The creases in his forehead made it quite obvious that he was deep in thought. Hotaru's eyebrow twitched. But, before she could take action, a sudden force tugged on her arm and she crash-landed straight into Shinji's test, her head tilted up and his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes widened, but slowly fluttered closed as she melted under the spell that the Captain has placed on her. Shinji's grip on her arms tightened, and his teeth gnawed on her lips frantically. Hotaru's head spun. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

Sensing her uneasiness, Shinji pulled away, but he didn't dare let go of her arms. His brown eyes locked with her emerald green ones, and a silent message passed through the two of them.

_He looked almost like he felt guilty._

Hotaru smiled and wiggled herself free from his grasp, laced her fingers with his and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind them. Shinji tilted his head in confusion as he examined her room, somewhere where he has never been before for as long as he can remember. Hotaru turned around to face him again, her expression serious.

"Firefly?" Shinji asked when he noticed her expression. She inhaled a deep breath and leaned back against the door, her hands clutching tightly unto the doorknob. She bit her lip and glanced at the floor from the corner of her eye.

"Shinji..." she mumbled. Shinji's eyes widened. She called him Shinji. That was something she rarely, close to never have done. Hotaru sighed and looked up, her eyes locking with his once again.

"_Do you love me?_"

* * *

Kasumioji Nobu's eyes darkened when he turned a corner in the Fifth Division hallways when he spotted something he _never _expected to see.

Captain Hirako Shinji, grabbed a much shorter, long blonde haired girl by the arms and pulled her towards him. He leaned forward and pushed his lips against hers, her eyes widened, but soon she was able to relax and her eyes fluttered closed. Nobu's fingers ached to curl together into a fist and clobber the man's face.

Nobu watched as Shinji pulled away from Hotaru. Seconds later, Hotaru dragged him into her room and closed the door behind them. Nobu remained where he was, frozen and boiling with rage. His green eyes narrowed and his jaw went slack.

Frightened that he might do something outrageous, Nobu turned on his heel and stomped in the opposite direction. What Hotaru did with her life was her business. _Her business..._

Nobu came to a halt near the exit of the Fifth Division barracks and looked over his shoulder. His green eyes transformed from anger to longing. Nobu sighed, looked up at the blue sky and sighed again.

"_What must I do, mother?"_


	22. Mysterious Secret

**A/N: This story has been discontinued but I have some old chapters I wrote a long time ago which I am uploading for your enjoyment.**

This is the last one. I might rewrite this in the future. Don't get your hopes up, though. Or maybe someone else can adopt it and continue it for me? If you are interested, do message me!

* * *

_Mysterious Secret_

Emiko found her eyes wandering around the room as she lifted the ceramic cup to her lips. Next to her sat a girl with blonde hair, earlier introduced as Maria. On her other side sat Hikaru, his turquoise eyes focused on his hands that rested in his lap. Across Emiko sat the head of the Kasumioji family, Ume. Like her daughter, she had blonde hair that curled around her face and blue eyes that resembled the sky.

"Why so nervous, Emiko?" Ume asked as she smiled. Emiko laughed nervously.

"I'm not used to tea ceremonies," Emiko explained, "I'm from the lower class, after all."

Ume chuckled, "It's only drinking tea…in a formal manner. You don't need to be so tight, relax, and make yourself at home. Nobu will join us shortly."

Emiko forced a smile, "Thank you. Being invited here is….an honor."

Ume lifted her cup and took a sip of her tea, "Having you in our presence is an honor. I have heard of your skills. You really astonish me, Emiko. Tell me, who do you admire?"

Emiko felt her cheeks heat up, "Well, I've always admired The Captain Commander….my father used to tell me all about the classes he teaches at the Academy."

Ume's smile widened, "He's an admirable man. It was so honorable of him to adopt that girl…what was her name again?"

Emiko knew immediately who Ume was speaking of, "Hotaru."

Ume nodded, "Hotaru. She reminds me of my late niece."

Emiko nodded and then silence enveloped the room. Maria was fidgeting with her fingers, her eyes focused on the shoji doors that led to the gardens. Hikaru has moved his gaze to his mother, silently watching her as she sipped on her tea. Emiko replaced Hikaru's former position, staring her hands which rested in her lap.

"Sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice exclaimed as Nobu entered the room. He pulled his fingers through his hair and then scurried over to the small tea party and sat down next to Maria, who was smiling widely at him. Nobu returned the gesture and gently patted her head.

"It's not polite to keep guests waiting," Ume stated, "where were you?"

Nobu grinned sheepishly, "Visiting Shiori."

A sudden eerie vibe slithered through the room a minute the name escaped his lips. Emiko glanced at Ume, then Nobu and then Maria. Their expressions have suddenly turned solemn, their eyes no longer smiling and shimmering like the sun. Hikaru seemed to be the only one not as affected by the name as the other three.

"Um," Emiko mumbled, "I hope you don't mind me asking…but, who is Shiori?"

Ume mustered a fake smile, "My niece."

"Oh," Emiko mumbled, embarrassed that she had to ask such a question. It clearly made them uncomfortable.

Ume decided to change the subject, "Emiko, my dear, I would like to offer you a gift."

"A gift?" Emiko asked, bewildered.

Maria nodded and grabbed Emiko's hands. Emiko yelped as she looked up into the young woman's eyes, they were shimmering again – like two bright blue stars.

"You like to read, right?" Maria asked. Emiko nodded. "We have a large library, and we would love to share it with you."

Emiko blinked in confusion.

Ume chuckled, "You can come here as often as you like to read or study. Maria has a private tutor, you are free to join her in her lessons too – If you wish."

Emiko's eyes widened, "Oh, no! That's too much!"

Ume laughed, "Not at all. We are doing this because we want to."

Emiko glanced at Nobu, who simply nodded. A small smile played on Emiko's lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky. A gentle breeze oozed through the training grounds where a blonde haired girl lay on the grass, her sword gently tucked underneath her arm. Her eyes were closed and her lips pursed into a thin line. She could be mistaken for being asleep. She was far from sleeping though. A sigh escaped her lips.

Why was everything so complicated?

"_Maybe Shinji is shy?" _came Heisetsu's response. Hotaru mentally glared at her Zanpakuto. Heisetsu sighed.

Hotaru groaned and turned unto her side, her eyes now wide open. She stared at the green grass before her and gently ran her fingers over it's rough texture. Guilt tugged on her consciousness. Her curiosity, her deep devotion to her captain led her to ask him that one small question. His response? Silence. It pained Hotaru to think about it. Why didn't he respond? Did he not love her like she loved him? Was the kiss they shared meaningless? Did she annoy him? As these thoughts washed over her, Hotaru felt fear etch into her being.

Hotaru's eyes closed again. His response was silence, but he did hug her. Cuddled with her until she fell asleep. Was that some sort of sign? Did it have a deeper meaning? Was it is his way of saying sorry? Hotaru did not know.

"_Are you just going to sulk all day?" _Heisetsu asked. Hotaru sighed. She might just as well take her anger out by training.

* * *

The library was large, packed with endless racks of books and encyclopedias. Emiko's blue eyes widened as her fingers brushed the old covers of worn out books. This was heaven. Her sanctuary. The smell of century old books filled her nostrils. So beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Maria asked. Emiko glanced at the blonde noble beside her. Emiko barely knew her, but Maria seemed to have a deep respect for the Shinigami student. Maria's blue eyes shone brightly. Emiko noted that people could mistake them for sisters. They had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes and the same passion for books.

"Yes," Emiko replied. Maria smiled and skipped over to a shelf in the corner of the large library.

"This shelf is my favorite, it contains all kinds of old manuscripts," Maria exclaimed excitedly, "you never know, you might discover a secret in here."

Emiko felt excitement wash through her veins. The sound of hidden secrets were appealing. This library was so huge, it might take centuries to uncover them all, but that made it even more exciting. Emiko joined Maria and together they pulled out a pile of old manuscripts and made themselves comfortable at the desks while giggling. Looks like Emiko has made a new friend.

* * *

Emiko was stirred from her slumber hours later. She sat up, shocked that she could have fallen asleep while excitedly read through old books and manuscripts. Maria sat across from her, her head buried in her arms and gentle breaths oozing from her nose. Maria have fallen asleep as well. Emiko glanced outside the window. Pitch black.

Emiko stood up in a flash, "Oh my goodness! I have definitely overstayed my welcome!"

Just then, Nobu decided to stroll into library. He blonde hair was soaked and clung to his face while a towel was wrapped around his neck.

"Wow," Nobu chuckled, "seems like you two have studied quite a bit."

Emiko blushed, "I am so sorry! I was just leaving! I didn't mean to overstay my welcome!"

Nobu quirked n eyebrow, "What are you talking about? It's only barely past seven. Relax. Why don't you join us for dinner?"

Emiko shook her head, "No, I couldn't!"

Nobu scoffed, "My aunt will insist. Let me warn you, she has a really really frightening temper."

Emiko paled, "Alright, dinner."

Nobu grinned.

Maria awoke then, her blonde curls were disheveled around her face and her blue eyes were trying to find focus on where exactly she was. Then in her confused stupor she sat up with a gasp.

"Had a nice nap, cousin?" Nobu teased. Maria huffed and poked out her tongue at him. Maria glanced at the manuscripts beside her. Wow, they sure have read a lot in the few hours they were actual awake. The pile was towering high above her, but it was nothing compared to all the unexplored files in the old shelf. The door opened and Hikaru poked his head in.

"Dinner is ready," Hikaru mumbled quietly. Nobu and Maria nodded and disappeared into the hallway. Emiko however remained where she stood silently. Kasumioji Hikaru. He was a strange boy. For some reason Emiko just could not understand him. Hikaru stepped inside and tugged on his sleeves.

"What were you reading?" he asked shyly.

"Some old documents from when Seireitei was discovered," Emiko replied, "there are some truly amazing stories in here. Did you know your ancestor died during some kind of war between Deserters and Shinigami?"

Hikaru gaped, "No, I didn't know that. Wow."

Emiko smiled, "It's pretty interesting. You should read these things. They aren't that boring."

Hikaru mustered a small smile. Emiko stepped towards the door.

"Well, I'm starving," Emiko chuckled and then she disappeared into the hallway. Hikaru turned towards the pile of manuscripts on the desk Maria and Emiko shared. He blinked when he spotted a strange colored paper buried beneath old documents. Hikaru approached the desk, pushed the old documents away and lifted the strange colored paper. The paper was splashed with different spots of color, like someone purposely tried to cover it's information or someone might have just dropped paint on it. Either or, it caught the boy's attention.

He read the title. '_Certificate of Birth' _it said. Hikaru tilted his head to the side as he continue dreading the contents of the mysterious paper. His eyes scanned it quickly since he did not want to be late for dinner, but when he spotted a name on the certificate he froze. He blinked, trying to determine if he was seeing things for not. No. The name remained there. His eyes widened and frantically he quickly checked the names of the parents who signed the certificate. He gaped. His father's signature was neatly written at the bottom as well as the signature of a woman he never met.

Hikaru found his throat go dry.

* * *

Dinner was calm and silent. Ume silently lifted her tea cup to her lips with her eyes closed. Maria was silently munching on sushi while Nobu was chewing on some rice. Emiko felt out of place among a noble family dinner. It was petrifying.

"Where is Hikaru?" Ume asked.

"He was with us," Maria replied. Ume glared at her daughter.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Ume scolded. Maria blushed and quickly closed her mouth, embarrassed that she forgot her manners at the table. Nobu knitted his brows together. Where was Hikaru? He was never late for dinner before, so why now?

Speaking of the devil, Hikaru burst into the room right at that minute, his hair was a mess and he was out of breath. His turquoise eyes were determined yet angry at the same time. He approached the table broodily and came to a standstill before Ume, his fists clenched.

"So lovely of you to join us, son," Ume smiled as gestured for the boy so sit. He did not move.

"I am not your son," Hikaru spat. Nobu and Ume froze at his comment, Maria quirked an eyebrow and poor Emiko was completely at a loss. Ume watched her son, shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Ume asked with a smile.

"Don't try and deny it," Hikaru hissed as he pulled out a sheet of paint spluttered paper and shoved it into the head of the Kasumioji's face, "You are _not _my mother."

Ume swallowed deeply, her heart raced in her chest. Nobu was biting the inside of his cheek. Emiko noticed the sudden tension in the air.

"If you'll excuse me," she mumbled, "I'll take a walk."

Emiko stood up quickly and dashed for the door. She had a feeling this was a very private matter and she should not be part of it. Once Emiko was gone, Hikaru let out a frustrated growl.

Ume sighed, "I was hoping you would never find out."

Hikaru's eyes widened, "You're not denying it now?"

Ume sighed, "It's a long story, Hikaru."

Hikaru snorted, "Why? Why can't I remember? It's like a huge chunk of my memory has been wiped!"

Nobu spoke this time, "We requested the Shinigami to alter your memories. We thought it was best."

Maria was at a complete loss. She had no idea what was happening.

Tears formed in Hikaru's eyes, "You altered your own brother's memories?"

Nobu closed his eyes, "I had no choice. Shiori's death was already hard enough."

Ume nodded, "We lost many important clan members on the night of the massacre. Not only did the head of the clan die, but so did the heir. It was dangerous and you were so young, Hikaru. We had to protect you, no matter what it takes."

Hikaru growled, "Well, I don't like it! All this time I believed you were my mother...while you were actually my...my...my aunt!"

Ume reached towards Hikaru, hoping to console him, but the boy turned around and stormed out of the room. Maria stood up to run after him, but she was stopped bu Nobu grabbing her wrist.

"Don't," Nobu said calmly, "leave him be. He needs to let out some steam."

Maria sat down, sadness written all over her face.

* * *

Emiko was sitting on the porch silently, watching the stars above her. The night was silent with the only noise coming from the Kasumioji kitchen where servants were scurrying around and chatting. Silent footsteps approached the blonde girl. She looked up, only to find Hikaru standing beside her. His face as red from crying and he looked terrible.

"May I join you?" he asked shyly. Emiko nodded and the boy sat down beside her. Silence enveloped them.

"Did you have a fight with our mother?" Emiko asked after awhile of silence. A cool breeze rolled through the garden, but it didn't disturb the two sitting silently.

"She's not my mother!" Hikaru yelled. Emiko backed away and raised her hands in defeat.

"Oh, sorry," Emiko laughed nervously, "what is she then?"

Hikaru looked down at his hands, "My aunt."

"Oh," was all Emiko said. Silence enveloped again. It was kind of strange. Hikaru felt safe and warm in Emiko's presence. It was a lot similar to when he was with Hotaru, but this was different. With Hotaru he felt like a little boy. With Emiko...he felt like a man next to her. She made him feel powerful. Respected. It was strange.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emiko asked.

Hikaru shook his head, "Nothing to talk about, my real mother is dead. I barely even remember her."

Emiko's looked down ashamed for bringing the topic up, "Well, I guess we're the same there."

Hikaru looked up, surprised, "Same?"

Emiko nodded, "The woman I have always called my mother wasn't my mother either. My father was very rich and selfish, so he had tons of mistresses. I am the result of one of those. I was taken away from my mother though, and raised by his legal wife instead. She hated me and tortured me a lot."

Hikaru's face paled, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Emiko shook her head, "Don't be. It's a long time ago. This was when I was still alive."

Silence enveloped them again, but this time the silence was comfortable. Hikaru found himself smiling.

* * *

Emiko bowed in respect, "Thank you so much for inviting me!"

Ume smiled warmly. The mansion looked amazing at night. Lit up b Chinese lanterns and vines of flowers sprawling everywhere. Emiko has never seen something so astonishing at night, other than the stars. Not even the academy looked so brilliant at night.

"You're welcome, dear," Ume smiled, "I'm sorry about Hikaru's outburst."

"That's alright," Emiko replied, "I don't mind. I hope to come by soon."

Ume nodded, "Please do."

And like that, the blonde girl turned around while flipping her hair over her shoulder and trotted down the stairs and let the family driver escort her back to the academy dormitory. Ume watched her leave silently, her eyes dark.

"Why is she here?" a voice asked behind her. Ume glanced over her shoulder. Someone amongst the shadows leaned against the wall with their arms crossed.

"I thought I told you to use the back door," Ume hissed, her soft tone completely gone from her voice. The shadow chuckled.

"I did," the shadow stated, "you didn't answer my question."

Ume turned around and walked past the shadow, her eyes dark and menacing, "Don't push your luck."

The shadow chuckled again and silently watched the leader of the Kasumioji clan disappear into the shadows.


	23. The End

_It's over._

I cannot continue this for various reasons.

For starters, I have lost interest. The plot is just not working for me and going nowhere. My interest in Bleach has also somewhat disappeared due to the fact that Aizen was seriously a push-over. Want a good example of a _canon _Mary-Sue? Say hello to Aizen Sousuke. His plan was just too planned out. It was totally unrealistic and it put me off. Hopefully the new arc will be better, although so far I'm a little confused since there are so many new characters jumping around.

Second, the storyline and characters are immature. Hotaru is turning into a Mary-Sue (or she's already there) and I can't be bothered to fix something I have no interest in. I started this in 2009 when I was really still a child when it comes to writing. Since then I have matured and I can't see this story going anywhere.

As an apology gift, I have written out the plans I had for this story and how it was going to end.

At some point, Hotaru would have stumbled upon a graveyard where the members of the Kasumioji family are buried. Nobu introduces her to his mother and sister, Tsukiko and Shiori respectively and states that she resembles his sister in many ways.

Along with mastering Heisetsu, Hotaru would also learn how to cope with her visions.

Shinji would have confessed to Hotaru at the Tanabata festival.

Hotaru would have discovered that Hikaru has scars and bruises all over his body which he struggles everyday to hide from the people around him. The pain it has conflicted on him has resulted in his dislike and fear of being touched.

Emiko would have been invited to the Kasumioji manor. There she befriends Maria and develops a crush on Hikaru. Hikaru also discovers his birth certificate in the library where he learns that Ume is in fact not his mother, but his _aunt. _Hikaru is the son of Tsukiko, which makes him the younger brother of Nobu and Shiori. Ume and Nobu requested from the Gotei Thirteen to replace his memories due to the trauma the massacre caused on the young Hikaru. The scars on his body are mementos from the night of the massacre, inflicted upon him despite the fact that his mother shielded him with her body.

The canon events would have taken place. So Kirio would have been promoted, Urahara would have become captain and Aizen would have started to move in the shadows. Gin would have killed Yuji, to become the new third seat of the fifth division.

Heisetsu would have revealed that she was under a curse and that she was hoping Hotaru would free her.

Aizen would have revealed to Shinji and Hotaru that Hotaru was in fact, Kasumioji Shiori and that she was nearly killed on the night of the massacre, but Shinji saved her. Yamamoto then replaced her memories and adopted her as his granddaughter and appointed Shinji to keep an eye on her. The news would have been a shock to Hotaru and for a long time she would ignore Shinji because of it. Hotaru would have been reunited with Nobu and Hikaru as their sister and not as a friend. She would also accept Maria as her cousin and Ume as her aunt.

It would be revealed that Heisetsu was in fact, _not _a Zanpakuto, but a Shinigami. Centuries ago, she was targeted by a group of deserters who cursed her soul to wander for eternity. They then burned her body to make it impossible for her to ever return. Heisetsu reveals to Hotaru that when she is freed, she will be dead. Hotaru becomes conflicted, not wanting to lose Heisetsu because of their friendship.

A group of deserters dressed in black and green attack Hikaru and Emiko while on a date which Hotaru foretold in a vision. Hikaru is sent into a coma and Emiko is heartbroken, since she has fallen in love with him. Hotaru swears she will find the men who did this to her brother.

While Aizen carries on with his plan, Hotaru senses that there is something wrong in the air. She pursues Shinji and his group who headed out before her, but is stopped by Miyuki who wants revenge. Miyuki reveals that her father was a deserter and the leader of the group that massacred the Kasumioji clan. Her father was executed under Yamamoto's orders and now Miyuki wants to kill the source of her father's suffering, the host of Heisetsu. For generations, the group of deserters followed Heisetsu to kill her host and prevent her from ever being freed. Now Miyuki claims it is her turn. Hotaru tries to negotiate with Miyuki, but she fails and ends up being stabbed in the chest. Miyuki flees, leaving a dying Hotaru behind.

Ume arrives on the scene soon afterward, but instead of helping her niece she reveals that she was working alongside Miyuki. For years she has been jealous of her sister and now she was getting her revenge by eliminating Tsukiko's line, so that her line can become the rulers of the Kasumioji clan instead. Ume leaves Hotaru to bleed to death.

Just as Hotaru is about to die, Heisetsu steps in and takes full control of Hotaru's body. She then heads for the first division barracks where she interrupts a captain's meeting being held after Urahara (actually Aizen) experimented on Shinji and the rest of the Vizards. Yamamoto recognizes Heisetsu immediately and orders Unohana to heal her. While Heisetsu is being healed, she smiles and states that it is too late for her. For generations she has wandered through the worlds and it looks like now is finally the end. It is revealed that Heisetsu is Yamamoto's daughter and that she was well-known for being able to weaken hollows and see visions of the past and future. Her gifts however had a negative influence on the world which resulted in her being cursed by the group of deserters who blamed all the problems of the world on her. Heisetsu was left to wander for eternity and hope that she could be reunited with her father once more.

Heisetsu claims that she can no longer be saved and now that she has seen her father once more, she has finally been freed. With tears flowing down her cheeks, she apologizes to Yamamoto for not only will she die, but so will Hotaru. Soon after, Heisetsu dies and her soul is finally free.

100 years later, a girl named Sayuri who resembles Hotaru meets Shinji in the Real World. And it is up to the reader what happens after that.

The End.


End file.
